Compilation: Le pervers et la fraise
by Watachan
Summary: Même chose que Compilation: La clé et le cadenas. Des oneshots sur le couple AmuxIkuto, sauf que les situations sont très explicitement sexuelles.
1. Mienne

**Comme vous le voyez, c'est un lemon. **Non, pas de mots pervers sur les parties du corps, mais un chapitre tout doux sur un Ikuto jaloux et possessif. Vous pouvez situer cette histoire entre les épisodes 74 et 77, ou plus tard si ça vous chante. Moi, de toute façon, je n'y vois pas de grande différence, sinon que je conjure le Tadamu de l'animé!!! A MORRRRRRT!!!!! ............................. Oui, je suis folle! XD

L'idée m'est venu d'une fanfiction de Digimon Savers sur TohmaxMasaru(fanfiction yaoi, je précise) qui, si je me souviens bien, est visible sur la communauté digi_tomato sur livejournal et, je dois le dire, était très douce malgré la situation explicite dans laquelle ils étaient.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Summary: Ikuto raconte son obsession pour Amu, sa rivalité avec Tadase, et un nuit interdite qu'il a passé parmi tant d'autres avec elle.**

* * *

**Mienne**

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment considéré comme un pervers. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais essayé d'espionner les filles dans les douches du lycée, ou de voler leurs sous-vêtements, et je n'ai jamais acheté de magazines X, contrairement à certains de mes camarades. En vérité, je n'étais pas intéressé par les filles, non que je sois gay, mais ma liberté et la recherche de l'Embryon qui me la garantissait étaient plus importantes. Les filles, il y en avait temps, une fois libre je me disais que je pourrais bien draguer toute les filles du lycée. Une fois libre, j'avais toute la vie devant moi.

Pourtant, elle a commencé à s'incruster dans mon esprit. Sous mes yeux, elle a plongé consciemment dans le vide pour récupérer ses Shugo Charas encore à l'état d'œufs. Et c'est vers elle que le Humpty Lock est allé alors que nous venions de le voler avec Yoru. C'était peut-être un signe, vu que je possède la Dumpty Key ? Tsukasa y verrait un signe du destin en tout cas, lui et ses prédictions astrologiques… Elle avait donc sauté, au péril de sa vie, pour ses œufs. Et puis, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'Embryon. Elle avait été tout à coup projetée dans un combat contre moi parce que les Gardiens l'avaient recruté. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres, elle n'a jamais été méchante ou agressive. Je voyais à travers elle, un cœur pur et doux, une enfant aimante et pleine de compassion.

C'est justement parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais détesté que j'ai fini chez elle, à deux reprises. Et la deuxième fois, il est venu. L'enfant roi. Hotori Tadase. Elle m'a littéralement jeté dans sa penderie, juste pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Et voilà qu'il se confesse l'imbécile ! A l'extérieur, je n'ai rien laissé paraître, mais intérieurement, j'avais juste envie de sortir de là, de prendre Amu dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Petit hic à ce plan : je lui aurais volé son premier baiser, et là, elle ne me l'aurait pas pardonné. Elle m'a toujours pardonné mes blagues, même les plus perverses, mais quelque chose d'aussi précieux que le premier baiser d'une fille… Pourquoi était-ce si important d'ailleurs ? Un baiser est un baiser. Et de ce que j'ai entendu des filles de ma classe, le premier baiser est le plus décevant de tous. Amu est trop jeune, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Et donc ce soir là, je me suis confessé moi aussi. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Je crois que ça se comprend. Je m'amuse sans arrêt avec elle. Je suis vraiment le garçon qui criait au loup. Pourtant, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, comme si en un instant elle avait commencé à me croire. J'aime ces yeux. On dirait deux belles ambres étincelantes, pétillantes, si pleine de vie. Je voulais qu'elle ne regarde que moi, moi et moi seul. On dit « jaloux comme un tigre ». Un tigre, c'est un félin, un cousin du chat. Et je suis le plus jaloux des chats. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul.

Elle parlait de Tadase, encore et encore. Plus elle prononçait son nom, avec le petit « -kun » honorifique, que je n'avais pas droit, plus j'avais l'impression que mes ongles devenaient des griffes prêtes à aller lui griffer le visage à ce petit idiot. « Tadase-kun » quand elle lui parlait. J'étais juste « Ikuto ». Jamais « Ikuto-kun » ou « Ikuto-san ». Juste « Ikuto ». Et ça m'énervait. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas droit moi aussi ? Je fixais le plafond, quand sa main passa devant moi, attirant mon attention. Elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne lui aie rien dis, je me suis juste retourné dans le lit. Elle s'était apparemment faite à l'idée que je dorme à côté d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais touché, je ne voulais pas voler son innocence.

Mais un jour, j'ai craqué.

Et depuis, quand je lui demande, elle est d'abord retissante, mais il me suffit de passer mes bras autour d'elle et d'embrasser son cou pour qu'elle cède. J'avais pris son innocence, sa virginité. J'avais honte de moi après coup, mais je m'en fichais quand je la voyais me sourire comme si je ne l'avais pas touché, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et je recommençais toujours. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Et je suis heureux, le plus heureux des chats.

Ce n'est pas ce gamin qui met la couverture au dessus de nos deux têtes pour éviter qu'on nous entende. Ni lui qui la voit rougir lorsqu'elle attend la suite. Il n'a rien vu d'elle, moi je peux la déshabiller, lentement car elle est encore timide, mais c'est moi qui peut enlever son pyjama en déposant quelque baisers dans son cou.

C'est aussi moi qui lui mords et suce la peau du cou pour y laisser une petite marque rouge. « Mienne », c'est ce que je disais à travers cette marque. Ce n'est pas non plus ce gosse qui passe ses doigts sur sa peau et la fait gémir doucement. Ce n'est pas lui non plus qui la voit juste vêtu d'une petite culotte et qui passe sa main sous le tissu pour la faire sursauter. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle tremble et gémit de tout son être. Je me sens parfois honteux dans ces cas-là, mais je suis le seul à le faire, et ça me suffit.

Et c'est encore moi qui lui demande de me déshabiller à son tour. Ce n'est pas sur sa peau qu'elle passe furtivement ses doigts quand elle enlève mon t-shirt, qu'elle défait ma ceinture et qu'elle baisse mon jeans. Mais ce n'est encore aucun de nous d'eux à qui elle a osé retirer le dernier vêtement. Elle est si timide et gênée. Je ne la force pas, elle est si mignonne.

Et ce n'est pas lui qui sent sa peau brûlante directement contre la sienne, dans une embrasse rapide. Ce sont mes lèvres qui lui demandent la permission de continuer. Et c'est à moi qu'elle dit oui. Mais j'aimerais être celui qui ne lui cause pas de peine. Qui ne fait pas passer dans ce petit corps un élancement de douleur. Son corps est tout petit, et le mien est trop grand pour elle, je le sais bien. J'ai honte à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle pince ses lèvres pour ne pas crier et agrippe les draps pour ne pas bouger.

Mais c'est moi qui fini toujours par l'entendre gémir de plaisir. C'est moi et moi seul qui fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque comme ça et qui voit son corps trembler de toute part. C'est moi qui la fais courber le dos et sent la chaleur de son corps sous le mien.

Et cette nuit-là, je suis le seul pour qui elle relève la tête et s'appuie sur les coudes. Je suis le seul à sentir ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes pendant que je procède toujours plus bas. Je suis celui à qui elle offre son premier baiser. Je suis le seul à l'entendre gémir entre nos lèvres. Je suis le seul à passer un bras dans son dos pour la maintenir contre moi. Et je suis le seul pour qui elle brise le baiser pour archer son dos et gémir alors qu'elle va atteindre le nirvana. Je suis le seul aussi à me sentir approcher aussi du moment fatidique, une partie de mon corps dans le sien. Je suis le seul à l'allonger rapidement et délicatement sur le matelas tandis que tout son corps se contracte sous l'effet de l'orgasme que je viens de lui donner, qui provoque aussi le mien.

C'est toujours moi qui me retire doucement de son corps et enlève le petit bout de plastique protecteur qui l'empêche de tomber accidentellement enceinte. Elle est trop jeune pour une telle expérience. C'est moi qui attrape nos vêtements, pose les siens à côté d'elle et me rhabille sans la regarder. C'est aussi moi qui me couche à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle reprend son souffle et se rhabille à son tour. Après quoi, on ne parle plus et on s'endort.

Mais ce soir, elle se colle à moi et passe ses bras autour de mon torse. Je me retourne et ses yeux ambre me regardent, avec un air fatigué et un éclat dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas pour moi, mais pour le gamin roi. C'est pour moi qu'elle se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est moi qui suis sous le choc et la laisse faire. Elle s'éloigne, séparant ses lèvres des miennes, et me regarde intensément.

C'est à moi, et moi uniquement, qu'elle murmure « Suki yo, Ikuto-koi ».

« Suki yo », je t'aime.

« Ikuto-koi », plus puissant encore que « Ikuto-kun ».

Je lui réponds par « Ore mo, Amu-koi ».

« Ore mo », moi aussi.

« Amu-koi », mon Amu à moi.

Je passe un bras dans son dos, ma main sur sa hanche et la tire doucement contre moi. Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse passionnément.

Je suis sien. Elle est mienne.

* * *

**Et comme toujours, Happy End! Il y a des fois où je me dis que je suis trop obsédée par ce couple... Mais voyant que je ne suis pas la seule, je crois que je peux continuer à délirer^^**

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus^^**  
**


	2. Couverture chauffante

Comme je le voulais, et puis on me l'avait demandé aussi(n'est-ce pas memelyne?), voici un petit chapitre lemon ^^

Je comptais poster une songfic avant celà, mais j'ai été plus inspiré par ce chapitre (on se demande pourquoi, huuuum? XD)

* * *

**Summary: L'hiver s'est installé. Quoi de mieux par ce froid qu'une couverture chaude? A part peut-être... une Amu?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Couverture chauffante**

Par la fenêtre, Amu vit un paysage typique d'hiver. Les maisons et immeubles avaient déjà une fine couche de neige sur leurs toits et les rebords de fenêtre, tandis que les jardins verdoyant il y a quelques semaines encore ressemblaient à un glaçage de gâteau. Dans les petites rues trop étroites pour que des voitures y passent, le sol était couvert de neige, du moins aux endroits où les enfants n'avaient pas fait de bonhomme de neige ou de bataille de boules de neige. Elle sourit en voyant une mère et son fils, qui s'amusait avec la neige autour de lui, marchant lentement pour rentrer tranquillement chez eux. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre, pour la retirer presque instantanément. Le verre était glacé, et la différence de température lui avait fait passer une sensation de douleur sur le bout des doigts.

Amu entendit alors un son qu'elle aimait entendre. Un ronronnement. Mais pas celui d'un chat comme le commun des mortels le connaissait. Non, le ronronnement provenait d'un autre genre de chat, un plus gros, le genre homme chat, un certain Tsukiyomi Ikuto pour être exact. Son petit ami. Amu se retourna et le vit installer confortablement sous la table et la couverture chauffante, laissant seulement sa tête et ses épaules dépassées du merveilleux système de chaleur. Il ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'il ronronnait, et ça l'amusa. Il était installé dans le sens de la longueur, afin que son corps ne dépasse pas de sous la table. Amu se demanda même comment il faisait pour rester tout entier sous la couverture, vu qu'il était plus grand que la table. Peut-être croisait-il les jambes sous la table ? Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'agenouilla, pour trouver Ikuto les yeux grands ouverts, son bon vieux sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Elle te plait vraiment cette couverture on dirait.

-Ouais… ça ne vaut pas ton corps, mais ça compense bien.

-Hentai, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de lui, sur sa droite, ses jambes sous la couverture lui réchauffant tout le corps, et commença une grille de sudoku dans un magazine. Elle portait une jupe courte à plies, ce qui donna une idée à Ikuto. Très lentement pour ne pas l'alerter, il leva sa main droite et leva légèrement la couverture pour observer les jambes de sa petite amie. Une fois sa cible verrouillée, tel un prédateur, il glissa doucement sa main gauche vers les jambes découvertes. Il toucha à peine le genou d'Amu qu'elle sursauta. Il se dépêcha alors, sachant très bien que s'il ne réagissait pas vite, elle se lèverait et que son plan tomberait à l'eau. Ainsi, il passa rapidement sa main du genou à la cuisse, puis frotta sa main contre la zone spéciale de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Elle rougit en serrant les dents, essayant de ne pas donner ce qu'il voulait à son pervers de petit ami, c'est-à-dire des gémissements de plaisir. Il continua à frictionner sa main contre la petite culotte de la jeune fille, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieuse.

-Ikuto no hentai ! Arrête ça…

Mais sa voix n'était pas très convaincante. C'était la voix brisée par le plaisir qu'elle essayait de retenir qui venait de parler, et elle savait qu'après l'avoir entendu comme ça, elle allait avoir droit à la totalité du traitement. Ikuto sourit machiavéliquement de contentement. Il voyait son plan marcher à la perfection. Il frotta encore un peu sa main contre cette zone s sensible, espérant faire craquer Amu. Elle résista en se pinçant les lèvres, mais elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Ikuto décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu l'empêchant de toucher son but et arracha enfin un cri de plaisir à la jeune fille, qui plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche après coup. Ikuto élargit encore son sourire et continua de caresser délicatement. Amu garda les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Il était hors de question qu'il l'entende encore. Il regarda avec mécontentement sa petite amie, qui ne produisait pas les petits gémissements si enivrant qu'il voulait entendre. Il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il glissa sa tête sous la couverture et retira sa main de l'entre jambe de sa petite amie. Elle soupira un instant, mais pas de joie comme elle l'espérait, mais de mécontentement. Elle était excitée désormais, et elle se doutait bien qu'Ikuto n'en resterait pas là. Elle sentit alors son nez contre ses jambes. Elle rougit en sachant ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, et c'était absolument hors de question. Elle baissa rapidement ses bras et poussa la tête d'Ikuto, toujours sous la table.

-Baka ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Lâche-moi !

Elle sentit alors un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Mais elle fut étonnée de se sentir tirer sous la couverture par le bras qu'Ikuto avait passé sur ses hanches. Quand elle fut recouverte jusqu'à la poitrine, l'autre bras d'Ikuto sortit de sous la table et agrippa le poignet de la jeune fille. Il la fit glisser sur le côté, de sorte qu'ils soient tous deux dans la longueur de la table. Amu ouvrit les yeux une fois qu'elle fut immobile. La chaleur produite par la couverture était intense et presque suffocante. Elle regarda Ikuto, qui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Tout comme leurs deux corps, le baiser était enflammé. D'un simple contact innocent, ils passèrent à un vrai baiser. Ikuto passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la rosette, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser passer, donnant à la langue captivante du brun un accès total à sa bouche. Rien ne fut épargné, toute la bouche de la jeune fille fut explorée par l'organe curieux. Sous le brun, Amu gémissait de contentement entre leurs lèvres. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, il était à la fois fort et doux, l'embrassant délicatement.

Amu sursautant dans leur baiser quand elle sentit Ikuto frotter ses hanches contre les siennes, frictionnant par la même occasion leurs deux sexes et créant une agréable sensation électrisant tout leurs corps. Mais Amu n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur tout autour d'elle la faisait suffoquer. Elle brisa le baiser et glissa sa tête à l'air libre, là même où lui, quelques instants plus tôt, était tranquillement allongé. Elle respira, encore toute rouge des derniers évènements. Ikuto sortit à son tour sa tête de sous la couverture et se cala au dessus d'Amu, qui était ventre à terre. Il se frotta contre elle, produisant encore une fois cette sensation de plaisir.

-Ikuto…

-Tu dois m'appeler « Ikuto-koi », ma petite Amu, dit-il en continuant tout en lui mordant l'oreille.

Elle poussa un petit cri dans un souffle. Il la rendait folle et elle était terriblement excitée désormais. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il continua de frotta son sexe contre les cuisses de la jeune fille, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sans arrêt. Il commença à passer ses lèvres, mais aussi sa langue et ses dents sur la peau du cou de la pauvre Amu, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de subir le plaisir que son petit ami lui donnait. Quand il eut fini avec le suçon qu'il avait finement imprimé sur la peau d'Amu, il la retourna et continua la friction qui les rendait dépendant l'un de l'autre. Il lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir tandis qu'elle luttait pour le repousser, sans grande conviction, quand il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Un autre baiser complètement enflammé, qui dériva leurs esprits bien au dessus du ciel. Ikuto profita de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour déboutonner le haut qu'elle portait, une sorte de pull cousu comme un chemisier. Amu sentit bien entendu sa main procéder mais ne protesta pas. Elle voulait qu'il la touche, elle avait besoin de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il libéra enfin ses lèvres, la laissant reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il admirait le soutien-gorge noir soyeux qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les pensées perverses de son plan revenant à son esprit. Quand il pensait que, quelques années plus tôt, Amu portait à peine un petit bonnet A, il se sentit durcir. Elle était désormais à la limite entre le bonnet B et le bonnet C, ce qui était une très belle proportion vu sa taille. Il passa ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui courba le dos pour lui donner plus d'accès, vu qu'elle était toujours couchée sur le sol. Il attrapa les agrafes et dégrafa le soutien-gorge. Sans même attendre, il plongea son visage sur le sein droit de la jeune fille et passa sa langue dessus. Amu n'y tenait plus, elle commença à gémir bruyamment. Satisfait de son travail, il continua à passer sa langue sur la peau sensible de sa petite amie, puis passa à l'autre sein, ne laissant pas un instant de répit à la pauvre Amu, qui se sentait de plus en plus mouillée.

Quand il jugea avoir passé assez de temps sur la poitrine de sa petite amie, il commença à voyager plus bas, vers son estomac, alternant baisers et coups de langue. Une fois à son nombril, il engouffra sa langue dedans, la faisant frémir et courber tout son corps. Il en profita pour retirer la jupe et la petite culotte détrempée qui lui barraient encore la route. Amu s'en rendit compte et tourna au rouge vif. Elle vit alors Ikuto lui sourire diaboliquement puis passer sa tête sous la couverture, hors de la vue de la jeune fille. Elle passa ses mains sous la table à son tour, mais Ikuto lui agrippa les poignets et les maintint de chaque côté de ses hanches.

-Ikuto, ne fait pas ça !

Il se fichait bien de ses protestations. Il avait été assez patient. Il voulait savoir sa réaction lorsqu'il passerait enfin sa langue sur cette zone si sensible qui la faisait grimper au plafond. Il se positionna devant elle puis sortit sa langue, faisant durer l'attente. De l'autre côté, Amu attendait, anxieuse. Il passa enfin sa langue sur les lèvres humides exposées devant lui, arrachant un hurlement de plaisir à la jeune fille, qui courba le dos sous la sensation. Content de lui, il répéta l'opération, envoyant entre les jambes de sa petite amie une véritable décharge électrique à chaque coup de langue. Après quelques coups, il lâcha les poignets d'Amu, afin d'écarter mieux ses cuisses pour avoir meilleur accès. Il fut surpris de sentir ses petits doigts se fondre dans ses cheveux foncés. Oui, elle aimait ça, et elle n'était pas encore arriver au bout de ses surprises. Il passa un long et lent coup de langue sur les lèvres détrempées, pendant qu'Amu courbait toujours son dos sous l'effet du plaisir, puis il introduit sa langue entre les lèvres. Amu sentit son action et, au lieu de hurler de plaisir, elle prit une profonde respiration en sentant la langue entre ses jambes, suivit par un petit soupire de contentement. Il continua d'aller et venir entre les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu lui tienne si fort les cheveux qu'elle manqua de lui arracher.

-IKUTO NON ! ARRETE ! JE VAIS…

Et il obéit et se retira. Amu plaqua ses mains sur son visage, honteuse d'avoir été tellement submergée par le plaisir qu'elle avait complètement oublié de résister à son petit ami. Mais pire encore, elle avait été à deux doigts de l'orgasme et lui avait avoué. Elle vit Ikuto sortir sa tête de sous la couverture et se mettre à sa hauteur au dessus d'elle. Sa bouche était couverte de salive et d'un liquide qu'Amu savait lui appartenir. Elle rougit sous ses mains, toujours plaqué sur son visage, pendant que le brun retirait de l'arrière de sa main le surplus sur la bouche, non sans se lécher le coin des lèvres.

-C'était délicieux, Amu-koi.

-Hentai, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il sourit, il aimait la voir dans cet état. Mais pour l'heure, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la voir se sentir si bien qu'elle s'abandonnerait complètement à lui. Il passa ses mains sur son jeans et défit le zipper. Il enleva en même temps le pantalon et le boxer qu'il portait, révélant une érection qui ne demandait plus qu'Amu pour se calmer. Il regarda vers la jeune fille, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il caressa sa joue, la faisant ouvrir les yeux, les joues cramoisies sachant ce qu'il allait leur faire à tous les deux.

-Amu-koi, tu es prête ?

Elle hocha une seule fois la tête de haut en bas puis écarta le plus possible les jambes. Il se positionna et entra. L'entrée était toujours un peu douloureuse pour elle, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle lors de leur première fois. Elle s'estimait heureuse de n'avoir eut à ressentir une douleur pareille qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il s'immobilisa et la laissa s'ajuster. Pendant ce temps, il l'embrassa passionnément. Une fois qu'Amu lui donna la permission, il procéda à un doux mouvement de va-et-vient électrisant leurs deux corps. La sensation entre eux était si forte et bonne, ils s'abandonnaient facilement au plaisir entre eux. Après quelques instants, Ikuto accéléra le rythme, pendant qu'Amu essayait d'agripper ses doigts à ce qu'elle pouvait, en l'occurrence les épaules de son petit ami. Elle se sentait si bien, si relaxée qu'elle oubliait bien vite la vraie elle, timide et chaste, bien qu'Ikuto dise qu'elle était perverse. La sensation qu'Ikuto lui donnait entre ses jambes étaient si bonne, si vivifiante, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans.

Ikuto avait attend le rythme le plus rapide possible, le bruit produit par le mouvement entre leurs jambes l'excitant encore plus. Sous lui, Amu gémissait sans arrêt, elle ne se contrôlait plus non plus. Et il aimait ces gémissements. Il regarda sa petite amie. Les joues rouges, les yeux clos, la bouche constamment ouverte produisant ces petits sons jouissifs et ses petites formes bougeant au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Elle était si belle quand il lui faisait l'amour. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, le voyant l'observer. Elle durcit la prise sur les épaules fortes du garçon, et se leva pour coller son corps contre le sien. Elle gémissait toujours et le regardait droit dans les yeux. De la luxure, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, et il adorait ça. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, passant un bras dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Plus bas, la friction de leurs deux sexes était plus intense que jamais. Amu sépara doucement ses lèvres et posa sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de son partenaire.

-I-Iku-to-koi… Je… je viens…

-M… moi aussi… A… Amu-koi…

Il s'allongea avec elle sur le sol, attendant l'orgasme, tout en continuant de rentrer et sortir d'elle. Encore un petit peu, c'était là. Amu bougea ses hanches avec lui, lui arrachant finalement un cri de plaisir au lieu de sa simple respiration saccadée.

-Petite perverse, souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Ik... Aaaah ! Ikuto… koi… Je… je…

-Je sais… Aaaah…

Ils y étaient presque. Encore quelques secondes. Ikuto se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il sortit et poussa une dernière fois, de toutes ses forces, dans le petit corps d'Amu, brisant leur baiser en un cri de plaisir alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme tant désiré.

Déjà allongé sur la jeune fille, Ikuto s'aida de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il laissa sa tête posée sur son épaule, les cheveux emmêlés de sa petite amie lui caressant la joue. Il remarqua alors que leurs jambes étaient encore sous la couverture, mais s'en ficha. Il se redressa un peu et embrassa le cou de la jeune fille.

-Ikuto-koi… Je t'aime, dit-elle.

Elle se baissa, se mettant sur le côté face à lui, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux braqués sur ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Il sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, la tirant doucement vers lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, Amu-koi.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, puis se releva et la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à leur chambre, afin qu'ils s'endorment ensemble.

* * *

**La fin est un peu pourrie, je sais... Bon, personne ne va critiquer j'espère, j'ai fait un bon lemon quoi XD**

**J'ai eus un peu d'entraînement avec des fanfics yaoi que j'ai écrite par-ci par-là, sans jamais les publier.**


	3. Domination

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire ce oneshot hier soir... Y'avait Esprits Criminels à la télé, et j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ça avant et entre les épisodes... même pendant Oo JE SUIS FOLLE!!!! T_T

Bon bref, comme vous le savez, mon activité d'écriture s'est incroyablement réduite depuis la fin de ma fanfiction _An Amuto story_. Et disons bien que ça ne me plait pas T_T Donc... je cherche des idées, et je fais ce que je peux pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent et de beau... J'ai une idée, même une double idée je devrais dire, pour mes prochains oneshots, et je pense que ça va être drôle... et long. J'ai encore un autre oneshot en préparation, et je pense que ça plaira à tous les anti-Tadamu^^ Mais chut, c'est un secret :P Mais plus curieusement, je me retrouve à écrire des oneshots classés M... pas que ça vous dérange je pense XD Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie que leur relation se limite à quelque chose de physique...

Pour celui-ci, c'est raté on dirait. Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture^^

* * *

**Summary: _Ikuto est toujours celui qui est au dessus. Et si pour une fois, c'était à Amu de décider?_**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor the characters!**_

* * *

**Domination**

C'était une nuit calme à l'extérieur. Personne dans les rues du quartier, sauf des animaux, chats et chiens errants cherchant une place confortable où dormir. La Lune brillante irradiée sur les maisons et le sol, leur donnant un aspect irréel, presque fantomatique. Mais si tout était calme à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur d'un petit appartement, tout sauf le calme régnait, particulièrement dans la chambre, point de mire du bruit.

Dans leur lit double, deux jeunes amoureux se laissaient allés à leur luxure, faisaient presque trembler les murs. La jeune fille, Amu était comme toujours dos au matelas, ses jambes enroulés autour du bassin de son partenaire, et surtout petit ami, Ikuto, qui allait et venait entre les cuisses de la rosette. Et c'est par ses coups de bassin violent que tout l'appartement tremblait. Mais il s'en fichait. Leurs voisins savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants. Amu détestait qu'on les entende, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'émettre des sons plus forts qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Ikuto adorait l'entendre gémir, la voir se courber sous son corps, voir ses yeux délicats le regarder avec amour, ses petites mains fines se coller dans son dos, ses jambes délicates contre ses fesses. Amu était déjà superbe en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle est magnifique. Et il aimait faire grimper lentement sa petite voix jusqu'au moment final pour qu'elle hurle son nom au moment de l'orgasme. Et ce soir n'allait pas échapper à la règle.

Il continuait ses mouvements enflammés entre ses cuisses, sentant les muscles vaginaux de sa petite amie se contracter. Il sourit, elle y était presque, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Encore quelques coups de bassin, et enfin…

-IKUTOOO !!!!

Elle courba son dos, planta involontairement ses ongles dans sa peau et pencha violemment sa tête en arrière, succombant encore une fois aux prouesses sexuelles de son petit ami, qui serrait entre ses doigts les draps, son bassin soulevant les hanches d'Amu sous l'effet du plaisir. Quand les corps se relaxèrent, et toute prise violente fut lâchée, ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Ikuto se lécha les lèvres en voyant sa petite amie, les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant au gré de sa respiration saccadée, comme lorsqu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Il se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

-Tu m'as encore eu, espèce de pervers !

-Pourtant, tu as adorée ce que je t'ai fait, Amu-koi, dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Elle se leva sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir et sauta sur le lit, afin de lui donner des coups sur la tête, pas assez fort pour l'assommer, mais assez pour qu'il les sente. Quand elle en eut assez donnés, elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit dos à lui, les joues gonflées par l'énervement. Ikuto se massa le crâne puis lui tourna le dos. Sa petite amie était tout bonnement adorable, mais elle ne supportait vraiment pas quand une envie présente de sexe le prenait et qu'il lui faisait les préliminaires sans qu'elle lui ait donné sa permission. Elle se tourna vers lui, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

-Ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée que je dise « non » pour une bonne raison ?

-Non, parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne raison.

-Tu ne te soucis même pas de MA libido !

-Elle suit la mienne de toute façon.

A l'instant même où il le dit, il regretta. Elle se leva, prit ses habits sur le sol et sortit de la chambre. Il la regarda faire d'un œil, puis plaqua ses mains sur son visage quand elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain, se faisant mal volontairement. Mais quel imbécile il était parfois ! Si elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui, elle était probablement en train de pleurer sur ses mots. Il se tourna pour être ventre contre le matelas et regarda la fenêtre. Mentalement, il s'excusa, puis ferma les yeux en grognant sur sa stupidité. C'était comme s'il revenait à l'époque où elle l'avait hébergé. Il lui disait des choses mesquines parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Aujourd'hui, il disait d'autres choses plus mesquines, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait la fierté mal placée. Il cogna lourdement son oreiller avant de fermer les yeux pour tomber dans le sommeil.

**********

Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul. Il toucha la place à côté de lui et soupira. Elle était tiède, Amu avait passé la nuit à côté de lui en fin de compte. Il se leva et constata d'un regard dans l'entrée que les chaussures de la jeune fille n'étaient plus là. Elle était déjà partie. Il entra dans la cuisine, la tête encore dans le gaz, et vit avec surprise la table prête pour lui, un petit mot dans son assiette.

_Je rentrerais tard ce soir, je travaille plus longtemps. Ne m'attends pas, s'il te plait._

_Je t'aime._

_Amu._

Il regarda le morceau de carton et se demanda si c'était vrai. L'évitait-elle pour ne plus avoir à subir ses caprices sexuels ? Il se mordit la lèvre et s'assit en posant sa tête dans sa paume. Maudit était-il d'avoir une petite amie aussi craquante et séduisante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher et vouloir déguster ce petit corps tous les soirs. Il prit un toast dans son assiette et mordit dedans, sa rage encore bouillante.

Il passa la journée à se dorer au soleil sur le toit de leur immeuble, inquiet quand à l'avenir de sa relation avec Amu si elle venait à se dire qu'il ne l'aimait que pour son corps. C'était faux. Depuis le début, le jour où il l'avait rencontré sur ce chantier, son affection, son amour pour elle n'avait cessé d'augmentée. Sa beauté était une de ses qualités, mais il voyait autre chose. Sa gentillesse, sa foi dans les autres, la confiance qu'elle accordait si simplement, sa détermination à aider les autres. Ikuto se redressa en position assise puis passa ses mains sur ses bras, comme s'il enlacé Amu. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait terriblement. Si elle venait à partir, il n'aurait plus qu'à se suicider.

Une larme solitaire parcourut sa joue à l'idée de devoir la voir partir sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

-Amu…

Dans la soirée, Ikuto était installé à la table basse, la tête installée entre ses bras croisés. Il broyait du noir. Il consulta la montre. 21h13. En temps normal à cette heure, Amu était toujours en face de lui, à manger le repas qu'il avait préparé. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Combien de temps encore avant son retour ? Chaque minute passée était une torture pour lui. Il décida finalement d'obéir à sa petite amie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, plus pour ne pas commencer à piocher dans les bouteilles d'alcool de la cuisine, qui servait pour les plats normalement. Il s'allongea dos sur le lit et passa ses bras au dessus de sa tête, ses poignets posés l'un sur l'autre. Il respira fort puis expira doucement, pour se calmer, répétant l'opération jusqu'à tomber dans le sommeil.

**********

Amu sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte puis la referma doucement derrière elle. Elle fut assez surprise de constater que les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle pensait trouver Ikuto à l'attendre dans le salon. Elle se dirigea à pas de velours jusqu'à la chambre et trouva Ikuto dans sa position de départ. Amu soupira dans le cadrant de la porte, lorsqu'elle vit les bras d'Ikuto au dessus de sa tête. Une idée très perverse lui vint, envoyant une décharge d'excitation entre ses jambes.

**********

Ikuto se réveilla en sentant une main chaude caresser doucement sous son menton. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Amu qui lui souriait. Il écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle portait. Il essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il releva la tête et eut du mal à croire ce qui se passait. Il vit ses poignets fermement attachés au lit avec deux foulards d'Amu. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, debout devant lui. Elle portait des sous-vêtements noirs coquins ainsi qu'une nuisette bleutée transparente lui descendant à peine jusqu'au bas des fesses. C'était son faux-cadeau de St-Valentin, prévu pour la faire enrager, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle les avait gardés.

-A-Amu-koi, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ça quoi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sous son menton d'un air innocent. Ça mon « pyjama », ou ça mes foulards.

-Les deux on va dire, dit-il en essayant de défaire les liens.

-Et bien… je me disais juste que…

Il la regarda. Elle glissa ses mains doucement sur son corps ; cou, poitrine, ventre, puis s'arrêta pour cacher sa culotte. Elle lécha ses lèvres puis s'installa à côté d'Ikuto, se tenant d'une main pendant que sa main droite passait dans les cheveux du prisonnier.

-Moi aussi je veux te posséder.

Il sentit son membre durcir à cette phrase. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Amu agir de la sorte. Les habits sexy, son initiative de le ligoter, ses mots pervers, c'était comme si elle était possédée. Mais il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Elle glissa ses doigts des cheveux aux lèvres du jeune homme, les caressant de l'index. Puis elle porta ce même index sur sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se redressa alors puis s'installa sur le ventre du jeune homme, lui offrant une très belle vue. Elle se pencha sur lui et traça ses doigts de son nombril jusqu'à son cou, puis remit ses mains dans ses cheveux puis se mit au niveau des yeux améthystes de son adoré.

-Ce soir, je m'occupe de ma libido.

Elle se baissa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle se redressa alors, le laissant la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre.

-Autant te prévenir, Ikuto-koi…

Elle défit un bouton de son chemisier.

-Tu vas souffrir… sexuellement…

Puis elle défit tous les boutons et commença à caresser son torse dans tous les sens, laissant libre court à ses mains, qui étaient passés maitresses dans l'art de la torture, car Ikuto sous sa petite amie n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle commence vraiment à l'exciter, au lieu de le faire mariner. Et tout à coup son vœu fut exaucé.

Amu se pencha et passa un long et lent coup de langue sur le téton gauche de son amoureux, qui soupira de contentement. Elle recommença, cette fois avec de petits coups précis, espacés par un petit pincement de lèvres ou une très légère morsure, avant de faire de même avec l'autre téton, pendant que le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop gémir. Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner si facilement, sa fierté encore une fois dictatrice.

Amu donna un dernier long coup de langue puis commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son ventre, puis lécha une zone sans raison, souffla sur la salive pour le faire frissonner, puis repris ses baisers furtifs. Elle s'arrêta à son nombril, passa sa langue dans le creux, arrachant un petit gémissement à Ikuto, puis souffla sur la salive qu'elle avait déposé, et à la surprise du jeune homme, elle recommença ses baisers, mais dans le sens inverses. Pauvre de lui, elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'il allait souffrir. Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis mordit d'un petit coup de dents sec, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, puis elle passa sa langue sur la blessure, puis colla ses lèvres contre sa peau, sa langue dansant contre la peau ouverte, ses petites mains parcourant vigoureusement le torse exposé. Quand elle en eut fini, elle se dirigea vers son visage et l'embrassa furtivement, puis elle fit en sorte qu'il sente sa poitrine contre son torse en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il adorait déjà la sensation de ses siens contre lui en temps normal, mais là, il était en train de devenir fou. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : les toucher, les sucer, les lécher, puis lui faire violemment l'amour, afin de la punir d'avoir pensé l'avoir de la sorte. Mais en fait, elle l'avait eut. Ses liens à ses poignets l'empêchaient intégralement de bouger, et il maudissait ces bouts de tissus d'être si résistant.

Elle joua avec ses cheveux bleutés tout en déposa de petits baisers sur son visage ; joues, paupières, nez, encore les joues, le menton, la bouche TRES furtivement, puis encore les joues, et enfin, un vrai baiser. Elle en avait assez elle aussi. Elle aimait quand ils s'embrassaient. Aujourd'hui, elle était au dessus, elle pouvait commander. Elle passa donc sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais celles-ci restèrent closes. Elle se recula et regarda son amant.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant la salive déposée par sa petite amie. Elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se sentit mouiller encore plus.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi alors. Un vrai baiser, pas de blague, dit-il avec une voix suggestive.

-Oh, Ikuto-koi. Tu n'es pas drôle…

Mais elle se pencha quand même vers lui en l'embrassa tendrement, puis se redressa juste assez pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Accepte-moi.

-Je n'attends que ça, dit-il en lui envoyant un coup de hanche, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il impliquait plus que le baiser.

Elle sourit puis se baissa, passa directement la langue entre ses lèvres et rencontra la langue du brun. Elles se caressèrent, se chatouillèrent, s'évitèrent, elles jouaient l'une avec l'autre, et la sensation entre les deux amoureux était sensationnelle. Ikuto profita de l'inattention de sa petite amie pour lui renvoyer d'autres mouvements de hanche, qui la firent gémir entre leurs lèvres. Elle se sépara finalement de lui, passant généreusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ikuto l'avait excité plus que jamais. Elle porta ses mains à ses hanches et releva la nuisette, qu'elle envoya sur le sol plus loin. Puis elle enleva son soutien-gorge, tout en fixant intensément le regard améthyste de son prisonnier. Elle jeta à son tour le sous-vêtement, puis se caressa les seins en émettant de petits bruits de contentement, juste pour le rendre jaloux. Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu, à sa manière. Il se déhancha encore une fois, mais cette fois directement contre les lèvres inférieures d'Amu, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de satisfaction à la sensation.

-Vilain Ikuto ! dit-elle en redressant ses fesses, hors d'atteinte désormais, et en lui donnant une légère claque sur la tête. Tu n'es pas sensé faire ça.

-Oh désolée, Amu-koi, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse et innocente.

-Vilain ! Moi qui comptait te faire ce que tu voulais que je te fasse depuis notre première fois ensemble. Tant pis pour toi.

Ikuto se figea.

-Quoi ? Attends… on parle bien de…

Elle sourit diaboliquement et se coucha sur lui.

-C'est bien ça…

Elle se pencha à son oreille.

-Une fe-lla-tion, souffla-t-elle en lui mordant l'oreille.

Il se courba, comme toujours, à la sensation de ses dents sur cette zone si sensible de son anatomie. Il réussit ensuite à faire pivoter sa tête afin de rencontrer les lèvres d'Amu, qui resta surprise. Il libéra sa prise puis la regarda.

-Je suis désolé. Pardon. Je suis vraiment le plus vilain chat de la terre. Je pense que je mérite une fessée, Amu-koi.

-Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui frappe un pauvre petit chat sans défense. Je vais juste m'amuser avec lui vu qu'il adore ça aussi…

Elle se baissa et l'embrassa encore une fois, puis se rua jusqu'à ses jambes et enleva jeans et boxer sans demander son reste. Elle souffla sur l'organe fièrement dressé, envoyant une salve d'excitation et de plaisir dans le corps de son petit ami. Elle passa alors furtivement sa langue sur l'organe, puis un peu plus longtemps, pour finalement donner un long et langoureux coup de langue sur toute sa longueur, obligeant Ikuto à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Amu continua de faire languir son cher Ikuto, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche finalement un soupire de contentement. Un vilain sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rosées, puis elle passa encore une fois un long coup de langue sur toute la longueur, et en arrivant au bout, elle passa ses lèvres autour de l'organe et descendit, arrachant un hurlement étouffé au jeune homme.

-A-Amu…

Elle était contente de la situation, et suça longuement de haut en bas, remplaçant parfois sa bouche par sa langue, afin d'alterner. Comme elle se sentait étrange d'être celle qui agissait. C'était toujours elle qui subissait les bons vouloirs d'Ikuto en temps normal. C'était toujours lui qui décidait où et quand, quoi et comment faire monter son excitation jusqu'au point de non retour où elle ne demandait plus que du sexe pour se calmer. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui était maitresse de la situation. Elle entendit Ikuto la prévenir qu'il arrivait, s'arrêta et se redressa en se promettant de recommencer très bientôt.

Elle regarda le jeune homme, qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, son corps déjà couvert de sueur. Amu se sentit extrêmement excitée, alors elle se coucha à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue d'abord, puis sur la paupière, puis sur les lèvres, lui arrachant un soupire de contentement. Quand elle se sépara de lui, il réussit à déposer à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

-Né, Amu-koi, tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça, hum ?

Elle se mit sur le dos et enleva sa petite culotte, détrempée, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Non, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se releva alors et se positionna devant le membre toujours droit de son partenaire, qui avait son éternel sourire sournois sur le visage. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de faire disparaitre ce vilain sourire puis fit ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux ; elle introduit Ikuto en elle. Un gémissement échappa leurs lèvres à la sensation. Amu serra légèrement les dents, l'entrée un peu étroite vu qu'elle n'avait pas eut droit à la préparation d'Ikuto et ses doigts experts. Elle remua de haut en bas les hanches et la douleur disparue presque immédiatement, remplacée par le simple et pur plaisir de deux corps fusionnant l'un avec l'autre. Amu, les yeux fermés, savourait l'instant en essayant de garder un rythme précis. C'était quand même la première fois qu'elle était aux commandes. Et Ikuto profita de sa position, à la fois pour la superbe vue qui lui était offerte - à savoir Amu nue en pleine excitation, remuant de haut en bas bassin et poitrine - mais aussi pour la sensation si vivifiante sur son sexe que la jeune fille lui offrait. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de la laisser faire sa loi une fois de temps en temps. Amu rouvrit enfin les yeux, voyant le sourire satisfait de son partenaire pendant qu'elle leur faisait plaisir. Elle sentit alors une légère douleur s'installer dans ses articulations, du au mouvement répétés qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de procédés.

-Ikuto-koi…

-Oui, Amu-koi ? dit-il avec son sourire sournois.

-Je… il faudrait que tu m'aides…

-Hum ? Et à quoi donc ?

Elle s'immobilisa, son attitude l'irritant. Il grimaça à la perte de la sensation si délicieuse et la regarda en faisant la moue. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, il avait aussi ressentit ce genre de douleur les premières fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Elle le regardait aussi avec un regard courroucé et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire quelque chose de déplaisant, alors il sourit diaboliquement et lui envoya un coup de hanche, la faisait sursauter et gémir, son sexe toujours bien placé entre ses cuisses. Il recommença et ne s'arrêta plus, la sensation aussi agréable pour lui. Amu finit par recommencer à lever et baisser ses hanches, rendant la friction encore plus jubilatoire. Bientôt, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus conscience de l'heure, l'endroit ou les gens. Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir entre eux, guidant toutes leurs actions et les rendant littéralement dingues.

Amu se redressa complètement en appelant Ikuto, qui savait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir caresser la peau délicate de la jeune fille, parcourir ses courbes de ses mains pendant qu'elle remuerait au dessus de lui, et au moment le plus inattendu, il la plaquerait dos au lit et finirait le travail, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier les sensations folles entre eux, et aider sa partenaire à atteindre le nirvana.

Enfin, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en arquant son dos, retenant un long cri de plaisir, tandis que sous elle, Ikuto avait la tête recourbée en arrière et laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir entre ses dents plutôt qu'un hurlement. Le nirvana venait de leur ouvrir ses portes, et comme toujours, les referma lentement après quelques secondes d'extase. Amu resta bien droite, pendant qu'elle baissait ses mains et les joignit contre sa poitrine, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ikuto quant à lui regardait la beauté assise sur lui, mémorisant la magnifique figure éclairait pas la Lune, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Quand elle se décontracta enfin, elle se laissa presque tomber sur son amoureux, mais se retint de ses bras, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci, profitant de l'attention qui lui était accordée, rappela à la rosette qu'il avait encore les poignets liés. Elle remédia au problème en le libérant enfin. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de souffler qu'il l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre le lit, sous lui, tout en la regardant avec un regard désireux. Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, la laissant à court d'air. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et, quand enfin le manque d'air fut trop pesant, ils se séparèrent.

-Ikuto-koi… Je t'aime.

Il caressa sa joue et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux avant de la rapprocher de lui.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il frotta son nez contre le sien et s'allongea à côté d'elle, ses bras sécurisés autour de ses hanches délicieuses. Amu ferma les yeux, le laissant déposer une multitude de petits baisers sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose lui demander.

-Ikuto-koi ?

-Hum ? fit-il en la regardant amoureusement, avec ce regard si doux qu'il n'avait que pour elle.

-Si je te le demande, tu me laisseras recommencer… une autre fois ?

Son sourire pervers se traça sur son visage.

-Et… quoi donc EXACTEMENT, Amu-koi ? dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Et bien… tout… sauf les liens, si tu es d'accord.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dors et déjà excité à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau partager une telle extasie avec la jeune fille.

-Plus de liens, et ça me va, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il la tira vers lui, en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit parfaitement collée à lui ; ventre contre ventre, poitrine contre torse, jambes entremêlées, ses bras forts autour de sa taille, et ses bras fins autour du cou de son homme. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Jamais.

Non que ça la dérange, bien au contraire même. Elle aussi ne le laisserait jamais la quitter.

* * *

**Bon, voilà. Je me disais juste que ce n'était pas juste qu'Ikuto soit toujours le dominant dans les lemons... j'ai pu en voir quelques uns comme le mien, où Amu prend les devants...**

**Dites-moi, sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai fait d'Amu une perverse? OO J'ai des doutes vu la façon dont je l'ai fait parlé...**

**Je vais donc essayer d'écrire ces deux oneshots dont je vous aie parlé^^ Je ne dirais que 2 choses... ou plutôt 2 dates: 24 septembre et 1e décembre :P  
**


	4. La grande roue du plaisir

Demandé avec insistance par amuto086^^

A vrai dire, ce oneshot m'a permis de mettre en avant quelques idées que je n'avais jamais vraiment osé écrire, comme un changement de position... J'ai été très surprise hier soir en voyant les scans non-traduit du chapitre 42 de Shugo Chara, alors que j'écrivais justement un truc pas très catholique sur le parc d'attraction XD

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto et Amu aiment beaucoup aller au parc d'attraction. Et cette fois, Ikuto n'attendra pas d'être à la maison...  
**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**La grande roue du plaisir**

Quand il était petit, Ikuto aimait aller avec Utau et Tadase au parc d'attraction. Ils s'amusaient tellement tous les trois, le temps semblait figé quand ils commençaient à jouer, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Tadase les rappelle à l'ordre en annonçant la fin de la journée.

Ikuto aimait encore ce même parc, quelques 10 ans plus tard. Il avait emmené Amu là-bas et la voir s'amusait autant lui rappela son enfance paisible et joyeuse de ses journées spéciales où tout était possible. Ces rares journées étaient les seuls moments de détente pour lui et Utau depuis l'hospitalisation de leur mère.

Il leva les yeux de ses pensées et vit le visage serein d'Amu, qui était assise tranquillement sur un cheval de bois. Elle avait les yeux fermés et appréciait le manège, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres craquantes. Il sourit intérieurement, elle était si mignonne, il aurait aimé se trouver derrière elle, ses bras autour de sa petite taille, son nez fourré dans ses cheveux roses. Et malgré tout, quand elle l'obligea à monter dans les minuscules tasses à thé, il était ravi. Son beau sourire et son éclat de rire léger le rendait heureux. Et il espéra ce jour-là que dans le futur, il pourrait rire de bon cœur avec elle, serrer ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrasser délicatement.

Quel ne fut pas sa joie quand, 3 ans plus tard, elle se confessa à lui. Il accepta immédiatement ses sentiments et commença à sortir avec elle, sa douce et parfaite petite Amu. Il pouvait passer ses mains sur ses bras, autour de sa taille, dans ses doux cheveux, sur son visage délicat… et quelques mois plus tard, elle lui accorda un accès plus privé, plus intime à elle-même. Il se sentit si vivant, si heureux. Quand il se coucha sur elle à la fin de leur première expérience sexuelle, il se promit de ne jamais la laisser partir, de tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait jamais envie de quitter ses côtés, qu'elle ne trouve pas d'homme qui puisse lui faire plus envie que lui.

Il l'emmenait ainsi où elle voulait et lui payer beaucoup de choses, trop même au goût de la jeune fille, qui avait l'impression de profiter de lui. Mais il l'aimait tant, il se fichait du prix, il achetait, c'est tout.

Et leur endroit à eux, c'était le parc d'attraction. La nuit, Ikuto les emmenait discrètement, puis il allumait le disjoncteur et ils s'amusaient ensemble. Voir le beau sourire qu'elle dirigeait vers lui, pour lui seul, et entendre son rire mélodieux –il aurait pu écrire une partition sur ce magnifique rire- étaient les plus belles récompenses pour lui. Et enfin, il se tenait derrière elle sur les chevaux de bois, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant la barre verticale du cheval. Il fourra son nez dans son cou et commença à la mordiller, laissant une petite marque. Il passa ensuite sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille, qui lui attrapa le poignet et lui lança un regard noir. Non, elle ne voulait pas.

Il voulut repasser sa main sur son ventre pour l'exciter, mais elle descendit du manège. Il n'eut pas le choix et la suivit. Désormais, s'ils voulaient monter sur les tasses à thé, ils devaient s'asseoir sur les rebords, mais ça n'enlevait en rien la magie entre eux. Ce manège avait l'art de les détendre, de les laisser s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre.

Quand ils descendirent, Amu rechercha des yeux leur prochain manège et s'arrêta sur un qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : la grande roue. Ils montèrent dans une cabine, assit l'un à côté de l'autre, Amu tenant le bras du jeune homme, sa tête sur son épaule.

-On est si bien, dit-elle en soupirant de bonheur.

-Oui… c'est vrai.

Il se pencha vers elle et releva son menton puis l'embrassa. Il aimait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était un contact si doux et captivant, comme embrasser les pétales d'une rose. Cependant, il avait déjà 19 ans, et étant un jeune homme, un simple contact entre leurs lèvres ne suffisait plus.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres rosées, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda, soupirant entre leurs lèvres. Il caressa sa langue, la sentant frissonner entre ses bras, puis caressa son palais et ses joues. La jeune fille en était presque à baver tant le baiser auquel il procédait était intense. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, la tirant le plus possible vers lui.

Il profita alors de son inattention et glissa son autre main de sa taille vers son ventre. Elle était trop absorbée par le baiser pour le remarquer, alors il continua et leva sa main vers sont-shirt. D'une main habile, il continua de l'occuper tout en déboutonnant le t-shirt, le dernier bouton au niveau de sa poitrine, puis il captura son sein gauche. C'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Il la captura délicatement entre ses bras et la sécurisa contre son torse. Et malgré ses coups répétés sur lui, il ne flancha pas.

-IKUTO NO HENTAI ! Lâche-moi !!!

-Non.

-Si tu veux ça, ça sera dans un lit !

Il lui attrapa vivement le menton, releva sa tête puis l'embrassa, essayant encore une fois de lui occuper l'esprit, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle détourna la tête, brisant le baiser.

-DANS UN LIT ! HENTAI !

-… non.

Elle le regarda, puis se sentit poussée et se retrouva allongée sur la banquette de la cabine.

-Les chats s'accouplent où ils veulent… pourquoi pas nous ?

-Nou-nous sommes des humains, dit-elle, paralysée sous lui.

-Je m'en fous, dit-il en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue jouant dans la bouche de la pauvre Amu. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais rien à faire, il restait là où il était. Après un moment, elle ne put plus résister et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il allait donc faire l'amour ici, dans une cabine de la grande roue, au milieu du parc d'attraction. Elle se consola en se rappelant que le parc était désert, personne pour les surprendre en pleine action.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent, mais Ikuto continua le processus. Il passa sa bouche sur un coin du cou d'Amu, la faisant gémir en laissant un superbe suçon à l'endroit même. Puis il déposa un nombre incalculable de petits baisers dans son cou, sur ses oreilles, puis sur sa poitrine. Il caressa ses seins à travers le soutien-gorge blanc de la jeune fille, qui se sentit rougir en se rappelant l'endroit de leur ébat.

Bientôt, le t-shirt se retrouva sur le sol de la cabine, accompagné par la chemise d'Ikuto. Il resta un instant au dessus d'Amu, à admirer ce petit corps qui faisait grimper son taux d'hormones au-delà des limites, pendant qu'elle gardait ses mains sur ses bras, attendant qu'il bouge. C'était toujours lui le meneur, et ça lui convenait très bien. Elle ne se voyait même pas prendre les devants, ce n'était pas elle ça. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, puis traça de petits baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il enleva le soutien-gorge lui barrant la route et s'empara d'un des seins de la jeune fille, l'avalant dans sa bouche, le taquinant avec sa langue, Amu gémissant sans arrêt sous lui, pendant qu'il jouait avec le sein ignoré, le frottant vigoureusement, pinçant le téton entre deux doigts. Puis il inversa et s'attaqua à l'autre sein. Amu gémissait et gigotait sous lui, l'excitation ne cessant de grimper toujours plus.

Elle était si enivrée dans l'excitation que lui procurait Ikuto qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'à force de bouger, elle était à deux doigts de glisser de la banquette. Et quand Ikuto mordit d'un petit coup de dent le sein dans sa bouche, elle arqua le dos, et tomba avec lui sur le sol. Heureusement, en se sentant tomber, il avait lâché prise sur la poitrine d'Amu, car autrement, il aurait pu la mordre involontairement et laisser une belle marque.

Il était toujours au dessus d'elle et le petit incident d'il y a quelques instants ne lui fit absolument ni chaud ni froid. Sur la banquette ou sur le sol, il avait juste besoin de ses doigts pour qu'Amu le supplie de la toucher. Il passa donc sa main sur sa cuisse, lui indiquant ses intensions. Elle le regarda faire, puis il glissa sa main vers le nord jusqu'à atteindre le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir une si attirante partie du corps de sa partenaire. Il caressa à travers le tissu, envoyant un éclair sensationnel dans son petit corps, l'obligeant à pousser un petit cri. Il continua, sentant la jeune fille mouiller de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez et décide de la faire grimper au rideau. Il enleva le vêtement en un éclair puis passa un doigt longuement sur les lèvres exposées. Amu courba le dos dans un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir à la sensation, puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle pendant qu'il continuait plus bas. Il voulait la voir dans tous ses états, voir son visage s'exprimer à travers les sensations fulgurantes qu'il faisait passer dans son corps.

Finalement, le moment vint où elle voulait qu'il passe à l'action, à la vraie action. Cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de vive voix, elle était trop gênée. Alors le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé était de caresser à travers son jeans le membre en érection de son petit ami. Quand il sentit sa main entre ses jambes, il se lécha les lèvres. Il aimait sa manière de lui dire « je suis prête, prends-moi ». Il prit ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille, puis il la souleva et la mit en position assise sur la banquette. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche, puis baissa son pantalon et son boxer en même temps, complètement nu devant la jeune fille, qui se sentit rougir. Elle l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans cet état, dévêtu, en érection et prêt à lui faire l'amour, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée.

Il prit alors le petit paquet dans sa main et l'ouvrit. Puis il déroula le préservatif autour de son pénis, Amu le regardant faire. Ensuite, il la regarda avec son sourire sournois et se pencha vers elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Mets-toi à l'aise.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Il lui caressa la joue. Malgré l'envie de la pénétrer, il aimait l'embrasser, il savait que ça la calmait. Elle s'allongea sur la banquette, en position verticale et écarta les jambes. L'invitation était trop belle, il se positionna et la pénétra doucement, lui laissant un petit instant pour s'ajuster à lui, puis il commença à aller en venir.

Mais bien vite, les choses se compliquèrent. Déjà, Ikuto devait garder les jambes légèrement pliés pour être à niveau avec Amu, et quand à elle, son dos commençait lui faire mal, vu qu'elle était proche de se plier en trois, son dos en deux. Elle l'arrêta après quelques instants, la douleur dans son dos plus forte que son envie de sexe. Elle pensa à s'allonger de tout son long sur la banquette, mais elle était trop grande et Ikuto ne pourrait pas la pénétrer tranquille. Elle soupira lourdement et lui dit qu'il finirait chez elle, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller cher elle, il la voulait ici, maintenant. Et en plus de ça, il y a avait une règle entre eux : pas de sexe sans protection. Et c'était le seul préservatif en sa possession, et bien entendu Amu n'en avait pas chez elle.

Elle prit son t-shirt et son soutien gorge, dos à lui, quand les hormones recommencèrent à faire travailler son imagination perverse. Il se colla à elle par derrière, ses mains sur son ventre, puis caressa longuement ses seins, la faisant gémir. Il passa sa langue dans son cou, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, puis passa sa main entre ses cuisses et recommença à la caresser.

-I-Ikuto… A-arrête… ça…

-Amu-koi… Je t'aime…

Elle se sentit fondre. Il le disait d'une façon si délicate et sexy, elle sentait ses merveilleux sentiments à travers ses mots. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle voulut se tourner vers lui mais il la maintint en place. Puis, très doucement, il la fit se baisser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit les deux genoux sur le sol, puis il se coucha sur elle, l'obligeant à allonger le haut de son corps sur la banquette. Il commença ensuite à bouger ses hanches contre ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit cri. Puis il remit sa main sur les lèvres inférieures, détrempées, et caressa pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas un instant de plus.

Quand elle agrippa le tissu de la banquette, elle sembla sortir de sa transe et comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Elle rougit et tourna sa tête vers Ikuto, qui était encore sur elle.

-I-Ikuto… Tu… tu ne…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention, dit-il d'une voix concernée et douce.

Il avait employé ce même ton lors de leur premier ébat. Et il avait en effet fit preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse. Elle avala sa salive et hocha positivement la tête puis détourna le regard. Elle était si gênée. Il allait lui faire l'amour par derrière, comme un animal. Elle se sentait si honteuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main gauche d'Ikuto prendre la sienne, pour la rassurer. Elle la serra et se sentit mieux. Contrairement aux animaux, s'il lui faisait l'amour, ce n'était pas pour la reproduction, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il releva légèrement ses fesses, pour voir où aller, se positionna et entra. Tout deux serrèrent les deux, Amu de douleur et Ikuto de rage. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une pénétration en levrette était plus délicate qu'en missionnaire. Malgré tout, il procéda comme toujours, il attendit qu'elle s'ajuste. Il attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourit pour ensuite procéder à un lent et doux mouvement dans son corps, histoire de l'habituer.

La sensation était à la fois étrange et familière à la jeune fille. Elle était horriblement gênée de leur position, mais elle succomba rapidement. Les sensations étaient plus fortes, plus rapides, plus vivifiantes. Elle s'agrippa comme elle pouvait au tissu, pendant que lui tenait sa main droite sur sa hanche et sa main gauche dans celle de son partenaire. Pour lui aussi, c'était une sorte de redécouverte. Ses sensations familières mélangées à l'inconnu de cette nouvelle position, c'était si excitant.

Amu se sentit bientôt perdre pied, le plaisir la faisant basculer dans cet état demi-végétatif où elle se laissait aller aux sensations que lui procurait Ikuto. Bientôt, son mental s'embruma et elle se contenta de gémir bruyamment, ce qu'il aimait car il savait bien qu'elle ne simulait pas. Il serra plus fort sa main et accéléra le rythme, lui arrachant un cri. Puis il eut envie de parcourir son corps, sa main droite passant de sa hanche à son côté, puis caressa son ventre, son nombril, ses seins, la rendant dingue. Il voulut s'amuser avec elle, ils avaient le temps, alors il glissa sa main vers le bas, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son clitoris.

Mauvaise idée. Elle sentit à peine ses doigts sur cette zone qu'elle se courba, hurlant son nom, le contact provoquant son orgasme. Ikuto s'immobilisa un instant.

-Amu ?

Elle reprit son souffle rapidement et le regarda en souriant. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser, toujours dos à lui et lui permit de continuer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enchaînaient, sauf que c'était la première fois qu'Amu venait sans lui. Il se promit de réessayer cette position et recommença ses va-et-vient, le dos de la rosette toujours contre son torse. Il la maintint contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, pendant qu'un des bras de la jeune fille se courba derrière sa tête, obligeant le jeune homme à l'embrasser. Il y avait une telle frénésie entre eux, comme si leur vie dépendait du prochain orgasme. Il allait et venait, elle gémissait, ils s'embrassaient, il la caressait de partout, elle poussait parfois de petits cris aigus, ils ne se contrôlaient plus du tout.

Enfin, Amu se sentit arriver, le pic du plaisir presque à son paroxysme. Ikuto lui-même était en bonne voie, ses grognements indiquant qu'il était frustré de devoir rendre les armes si vite. Il aimait faire durer leurs ébats, mais il lui était impossible de résister à l'envie de se relâcher. Amu l'embrassa encore une fois.

-I-Iku-to… Je… Hmmmmm…

-Je sais… M-moi aussi…

-Ensemble…

Il lui lécha le cou et la plaqua contre la banquette, son torse contre son dos. Il lui attrapa les deux mains et les serra dans les siennes. Le rythme était effréné, les sensations constantes, et leur désir plus que brûlant. Il alla et vint une dernière, quand il sentit Amu se courber contre lui, en lâchant un cri presque imperceptible, pendant que lui serra les dents en se sentant remplir le préservatif de son sperme.

Il sortit d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur la banquette, les traces d'ongles de la jeune fille parfaitement visible, pour l'embrasser tendrement, ses bras la sécurisant. Elle se sentait toujours vulnérable après l'amour, alors il s'assurait toujours de la mettre en confiance. Après un dernier baiser, il se baissa et ramasser les affaires de la rosette et lui mit dans les bras en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il se redressa, enleva le préservatif puis remonta boxer et pantalon, qui n'avait pas quitté ses jambes. Pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient, Ikuto constata quelque chose : le disjoncteur avait lâché, et il se trouvait à la moitié de la hauteur de la grande roue.

Pendant qu'Amu remettait soutien-gorge et t-shirt, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et regarda. Il sourit sournoisement, un tel saut n'était pas un problème… sauf qu'il n'y avait pas Yoru à proximité. Il déglutit en se demandant comme faire, quand il sentit la main d'Amu agripper sa chemise.

-Comment va-t-on descendre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je… je ne sais pas encore très bien…

Elle se colla à son dos, fatiguée. Il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras, puis embrassa ses cheveux, al rassurant. Il aimait tant la câliner après l'avoir à moitié rendu folle en lui faisant l'amour. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser pour de bon quand il entendit des petits rires derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent leurs 5 Shugo Charas.

-Nyahaha ! Besoin d'aide Ikuto ?

-Tu le sais très bien, fit-il en lançant un regard noir à son partenaire.

Yoru rigola encore puis il bougea les oreilles et Ikuto chara changea avec lui. Il prit Amu dans ses bras et se laissa tomber dans le vide. A environs 5 mètres du sol, il effectua un salto et retomba souplement sur le sol, Amu applaudissant sa performance. Il sauta ensuite dans la nuit, les ramenant chez Amu pour se mettre sous la couette et dormir, amoureusement blottit l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Sérieusement, je ne referais plus jamais un oneshot avec la position de la levrette, je n'aime pas écrire sur cette position... surtout parce que je ne l'ai jamais expérimentée^^"**

**Je suis une perverse.... TT_TT**


	5. La taille ne compte pas

Je sais ce que vous vous dites "_mais quel titre pourri_", et je suis d'accord avec vous! XD

Je voulais faire un oneshot sur le léger complexe d'Amu dans le manga. Je ne sais plus trop où exactement, mais quelque part dans les 1e chapitres, on voit un court passage dans le vestiaire des filles, où Saaya se pavane avec un soutif bonnet AA, et Amu regarde sa poitrine d'un air pensif. Je crois qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, toute fille s'est dit que sa poitrine n'était pas bien(trop petite, trop grosse, etc) et qu'elle s'est regardé dans la glace en se disant: si seulement on pouvait contrôler sa poitrine comme dans les Sims(quoi je suis folle? XD)

Et puis, ce oneshot, c'est aussi l'excuse la plus bidon possible pour qu'Ikuto caresse sa poitrine sans se faire ouspiller trop fort... Et arrêter cette fichue idée qu'Ikuto en a une énorme T_T Pitié quand même!!!!!  
Sinon, j'ai probablement beaucoup exagérée sur l'addition année+taille+poids, parce que c'est bien connu: les héroines de manga anorexiques avec une poitrine bonnet E, c'est rien de plus que de la fiction... C'EST JUSTE DU FANSERVICE!!! Comme Ikuto torse nu...*ahem* Ouais bon, pas dans la même catégorie, on est d'accord XD

Pourquoi avoir rajouter un lemon à la fin? Parce que je le sentais, c'est tout... Avec un sujet pareil, fallait bien que ça finisse comme ça...

* * *

_**Summary: **Amu n'est plus obsédée que par une chose: voir sa poitrine se développer._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**La taille ne compte pas**

Il y a toujours eu, depuis la nuit des temps, de nombreux sujets qui sont délicats à aborder, suivant la situation, la personne et le sujet. Et le sujet le plus sensible à ce jour pour Amu, c'était bel et bien un complexe. Et pas des moindre : son tour de poitrine.

A 14 ans, elle se sentait inférieure et si petite. Alors que Rima affichait déjà un superbe petit bonnet A malgré sa petite forme, Amu était toujours aussi plate que 2 ans plus tôt. Et ceci la rendait dingue. Et ceci commençait à l'obséder. Elle en venait souvent à se regarder dans le miroir, de profil, en plaquant ses mains sur sa poitrine plate, ses yeux traduisant toujours la même inquiétude. Et si ils restaient minuscules toute sa vie ? Si elle gardait une poitrine d'enfant toute sa vie ? Elle frissonnait toujours rien qu'à l'idée.

Et ce soir, elle se regarda de face de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle grimaça, sachant bien qu'en effectuant un quart de tour sur le côté, elle verrait sa silhouette plate et se sentirait à nouveau si ridicule. Elle soupira et se tourna donc, montrant son corps uniforme dans la glace. Elle passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi ne grandissait-elle pas comme Rima ? Ou même Yaya ? Elle aussi commençait à montrer des signes de développement. Elle garda ses mains sur sa poitrine et sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais les repoussa. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré quand elle avait constaté que Rima portait un soutien-gorge, ou quand Yaya leur avait bruyamment annoncé qu'elle sentait sa poitrine grandir par de petites douleurs significatrices. Inutile de pleurer encore, ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit et soupira lourdement, puis s'allongea, en position fœtale. A cet instant, elle aurait aimé être engloutit dans un trou, pour que personne ne la voit. Elle avait si honte que cela seul suffirait à la faire mourir si on pouvait mourir de honte. Elle tendit le bras malgré elle et éteignit les lumières puis se tourna face au mur. Elle voulait être dans l'obscurité, son moral vraiment au fond du fond. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là, sans bouger, et elle s'en fichait bien, mais elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main passer dans son dos et un souffle chaleureux dans son cou. Elle se débattit mais fut plaquée sur le lit par deux bras de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux et reconnu immédiatement la silhouette qui l'emprisonnait.

-Ikuto ?!

-Yo chibi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, la rendant aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il le vit et sourit, satisfait. En voyant son sourire narquois, elle se réveilla et le poussa pour se relever, sauf qu'il ne bougea pas. Et plus elle se battait pour qu'il s'en aille, plus il souriait, s'amusant comme toujours avec elle. Elle commença à le frapper de ses petits poings, mais il s'en fichait. Il adorait vraiment l'embêter de façon à ce qu'elle veuille le tuer, car elle était trop jeune pour le faire, alors elle essayait de le frapper pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais ça n'avait que l'effet inverse : lui donner encore plus envie de rester.

Après un dernier coup sur le torse, elle garda les poings levés et grinça des dents. Plus elle se débattait, plus il adorait ça. Et puis à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire partir de son plein gré. Elle préféra encore se redresser sur le lit, lui faisait face, leur visage à niveau.

-On abandonne ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je continue à me ridiculiser ?

-Quelle délicieuse idée ! fit-il en s'approchant de son visage.

Elle se pencha en arrière pour l'empêcher de s'approcher et finit par retomber sur le dos. Il aimait vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit en la voyant faire la moue de colère. Il se releva ensuite, pour s'installer à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste ? demanda-t-il.

-J'essayais… de dormir, c'est tout.

-Non, dans le miroir… Tu te regardes tous les soirs et tu as l'air de plus en plus sombre.

-Quoi ? Tu m'espionnes ?!

-Non…

-Pervers ! fit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller sur la tête.

Il lui relança l'oreiller, qu'elle lui renvoya, jusqu'à prendre l'autre oreiller de son lit et ils commencèrent une bataille de polochons. Après quelques minutes, Ikuto lui renvoya l'oreiller sur la tête, et pendant qu'elle le jetait à terre, il se rua sur elle et la plaqua sur son lit, les deux riaient de bon cœur. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, les rires encore vifs dans leur bouche. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Ikuto passa un bras sur la taille d'Amu et la tira vers lui, la surprenant. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'obliger à le regarder, elle lui fit face, ses joues teintées de rose.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ton miroir tous les soirs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée.

Elle détourna un instant le regard, essayant d'imaginer une excuse valable… mais rien ne lui vint. Elle regarda à nouveau son visage, qui semblait inquiet. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle mit ses bras contre sa poitrine, honteuse, puis ferma les yeux.

-Parce que j'ai peur.

-Peur ? De quoi ? Qu'un monstre sorte du miroir pour te dévorer ? dit-il d'une voix amusé.

-Non… que je reste comme ça toute ma vie…

Il stoppa son rire immédiatement et la regarda. Elle s'était redressé en position assise et fuyait son regard. Elle remit ses mains sur sa poitrine et les regarda, les yeux humides. Quand il la voyait devant son miroir, lui et Yoru cherchaient ce qu'elle faisait. Il pensait qu'elle surveillait si elle ne grossissait pas, en vérifiant que ses vêtements ne lui collent pas à la peau. Mais en y réfléchissait, elle regardait toujours le haut de son corps, ses mains posaient sur sa poitrine.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se redressant lui aussi sur les fesses. Ainsi c'était ça ? Il poussa un léger soupire, puis se pencha vers Amu et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda puis il glissa sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui retint un cri de stupeur. Il n'avait donc aucune gêne ?!

Elle essaya de le pousser, mais il était vraiment trop fort. De plus, quand elle commença à l'insulter, il la plaqua encore une fois au lit et bloqua ses poignets d'une main, l'autre caressant toujours la poitrine à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Amu le regarda faire, complètement piégée et incapable de se défendre. Elle avait peur désormais de ce qu'allait lui faire le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, jamais ses mains n'avaient été aussi perverses. Jamais. Il releva finalement ses yeux et sa main, puis se mit au niveau d'Amu et déposa sur sa joue rouge un tendre baiser, qui la surpris. Il regarda alors dans ses deux ambres brillantes.

-N-Nani ? fit-elle doucement.

-C'est vrai, tu es encore toute petite…

Elle sentit la honte revenir comme un torrent dans son cœur. Puis il lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

-Mais crois-moi. Tu auras bientôt une très jolie poitrine, peut-être bien la plus belle de toutes…

-Co-comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Il sourit sournoisement, puis reposa sa main sur les seins plats, et se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-A 12 ans, Utau était aussi plate que toi… Et regarde à 14 ans ce qu'elle était devenue.

Amu s'éloigna de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, ne le croyant pas. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis baissa sa tête vers la poitrine et déposa ses lèvres sur le tissu, faisant rougir Amu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il libéra enfin ses poignets puis sauta hors du lit vers la fenêtre. Amu l'interpella cependant.

-Attends ! Tu ne te moques pas de moi, né ? C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Utau.

Elle remit ses mains sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il s'en allait par le balcon.

.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.

Quand il revint le soir suivant, la lumière était éteinte et Amu attendait sur son lit. Quand elle le vit à travers la vitre, elle lui fit signe de venir, ce qu'il fit. Pour une fois qu'il était INVITE par la rosette, il n'allait pas se priver. Elle se leva de son lit et alla à sa rencontre.

-Utau m'a dit que c'était faux.

Il fut étonné. Il avait pourtant clairement pu voir le développement de sa sœur entre ses deux ans, vu qu'il essayait de ne pas la voir si souvent que ça. Mais il vit Amu lui sourire et il arqua un sourcil.

-Sa poitrine était déjà comme ça à 13 ans.

Il plissa ses yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça.

-Elle ment alors…

-Et bien… ça m'est égal ! Un, deux ou même trois ans… je ne suis plus à ça prêt ! Je suis allé chez le médecin et elle m'a assuré que je serai bientôt en mesure de porter un souti…

Elle s'immobilisa et rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle parlait de **sa** poitrine avec le plus grand pervers qu'elle connaissait. Il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire… un soutien-gorge… _Amu_ ?

Elle se frappa mentalement. Et zut de zut ! Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'obligeant à reculer, jusqu'à atteindre son lit, sur lequel elle tomba. Il s'assit à côté d'elle puis la bloqua de ses bras contre le lit. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand il faisait ça. Il se pencha vers elle, lui passa son bras autour de son épaule, sa tête posait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Doux et chaud… comme autrefois…

Elle rougit en se souvenant de ça. C'est vrai, le temps où il squattait dans sa chambre parce que les sbires d'Easter le poursuivaient. Ça lui semblait si loin désormais. Elle soupira, se détendant en pensant à tout le chemin parcourut depuis. Elle poussa cependant un petit cri aigu en sentant l'autre main d'Ikuto sur son sein droit. Il le caressa doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un plume d'oiseau, ce qui la fit rougir plus que jamais. Elle réussit à se dégager, se releva et lui lança un regard chargé de colère, de honte et de dégoût. Il lui sourit doucement puis s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à se reculer, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre le mur.

Là, il s'approcha encore d'elle, son visage finalement à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle rougit en attendant malgré elle son prochain mouvement, qui fut de lever sa main vers elle. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, persuadé qu'il allait encore vouloir la toucher, mais non. Il frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune fille, interloquée, puis s'enfuit rapidement par son balcon, la laissant là, complètement choquée. Elle tomba à genoux.

-Baka… Ikuto…

.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.__.-**-.

_Deux ans plus tard._

-Ah ! Non Ikuto ! Ne touche pas là !

-Mais Amu-koi, je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Ah ! Ikuto…

Ikuto se sentit durcir en sentant et en voyant le superbe bonnet C remuer devant lui. Comme il avait dit, Amu s'était incroyablement développée en deux ans, et c'était bien à son avantage. Il passa sa langue dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frissonna.

Ils étaient actuellement dans le lit du jeune homme, Amu déjà presque nue, seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte, alors qu'Ikuto portait encore pantalon et boxer. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Amu sur le dos et Ikuto sur le côté à sa gauche. Et il était actuellement en train de passer sa main sous le dernier vêtement de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir. Tout comme la poitrine d'Amu, la relation entre les deux adolescents s'était beaucoup développée en deux ans, pour finalement atteindre le stade d'amoureux. Et chaque nuit partagée dans un lit était un véritable délice.

Amu se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, leurs langues échangeant un contact électrisant leur deux corps, puis elle passa sa main sous le jeans noir et commença à taquiner elle aussi le garçon, qui gémit entre leurs lèvres à la sensation de la main chaude de sa petite amie sur son sexe. Ils n'étaient plus innocents, loin de là même. Et leurs échanges étaient de plus en plus enflammés.

Ikuto brisa le baiser puis lécha encore une fois le cou de sa petite amie, qui agrippa ses cheveux, le brun en profitant pour insérer un doigt entre ses lèvres inférieures, préparant le terrain. Amu lui tira alors les cheveux, ce qui le fit arrêter.

-Pas de ça. J'ai envie de **toi**, pas de tes doigts.

Il se lécha les lèvres et lui mordit délicatement le cou.

-Amu-koi, tu passes trop de temps avec moi… petite perverse, fit-il d'une voix sexy.

-Prends-moi…

Il la remit sur le dos et les déshabilla tous les deux avant de mettre un préservatif et de se positionner devant elle. Amu regarda son sexe protégé, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Ikuto l'aveugle.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas le fixer comme ça.

Elle sourit et enleva sa main, fixant ses magnifiques yeux mauves.

-Tu es si merveilleux.

-J'aimerais l'être encore plus pour toi.

-Non, non, non, fit-elle en se redressant pour poser son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. J'aime ta taille, tu es parfait.

Il sourit en l'allongeant, se positionnant à son entrée.

-Et toi, tu es plus que parfaite. Tu es merveilleuse.

Elle lui sourit puis poussa un petit cri quand il la pénétra. Il effectua un léger mouvement de va et vient, mais accéléra bien vite. Ils avaient l'habitude désormais, et préféraient passer directement aux choses sérieuses plutôt que d'attendre. C'est pourquoi ils ne jouaient plus l'un avec l'autre une fois qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, sauf peut-être quelques légères morsures et des coups de langues bien placés.

A mi-chemin du septième ciel, Ikuto détacha les jambes de sa partenaire, enroulées autour de sa taille, et la fit pivoter doucement sur le côté, puis la retourna complètement, afin qu'elle soit ventre contre le matelas. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cette position, mais Ikuto trouvait plaisant de changer ainsi de position durant l'acte. Et très sincèrement, elle n'était ni en état, ni en position de se plaindre. Elle recevait des coups de hanches dans les fesses, la propulsant à chaque fois un peu plus haut sur l'échelle du plaisir. Elle agrippait fermement les draps, pendant qu'Ikuto faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Entre ses mouvements fluides entre leurs jambes, il trouvait le temps de lui lécher les épaules et la nuque, la faisait sursauter et frémir à chaque fois, il aimait la voir passer de rouge cramoisi à un rouge presque noir quand elle sentait sa langue sur elle.

Il fit ses mouvements plus rapides, plus violents aussi, tandis que sous lui, Amu avait du mal à respirer correctement entre toutes ses sensations dans son corps. Elle releva la tête en arrière, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre sa limite et se tourna vers lui.

-Ikuto-koi, retourne-moi… je… je veux te voir quand ça viendra.

Il lui sourit et lui lécha encore une fois la nuque.

-Tes désires… sont mes désires, ma princesse.

Il ralentit ses coups de hanches et la retourna lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis à peine sur le dos, il recommença à la pénétrer violemment, pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à lui par la taille, trop abruti par les sensations. Plus ils approchaient, plus bruyant ils étaient, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme tant désiré les accompagne pour quelques courts instants de pur extasie qu'eux seuls pouvaient connaitre.

Ikuto se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis la prit jalousement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle essaye de retrouver une respiration normale, blottit tendrement contre son torse. Il se dégagea un instant, se pencha vers le sol et ramassa son boxer et sa chemise. Il enveloppa la chemise sur sa petite amie et mit le boxer. Elle ferma les boutons, tout en prenant soin de garder ceux du haut ouvert, dévoilant avec fierté sa poitrine. Ils se couchèrent, Ikuto la prit par la taille et la serra fermement contre lui, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Un tendre « je t'aime » fut échangé, ils s'embrassèrent et le sommeil les emporta.

* * *

**Je prends plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de mes lemons je trouve^^  
**

**Et bon, en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que j'ai inconsciemment utilisé la phobie masculine: avoir peur d'être trop petit niveau sexe. Personnellement, et vu mon peu d'expérience sexuelle, je suis de celles qui pensent que plus c'est gros, plus ça fait mal... QUOI? C'est vrai T_T**

**Sinon, j'ai été HORRIBLEMENT surprise par la traduction du chapitre 42 de Shugo Chara. Donc mon idée qu'il allait voyager était bonne.... MAIS JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!! Je sais que je l'ai fait dans ma fanfic, mais c'est différent là TT_TT Pitié!!!! Dans un mois, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime, sinon elle va finir avec Tadase O_O A moins que Peach Pit fasse une ending genre Card Captor Sakura(à savoir que Sakura et Shaoran se retrouvent quelques années plus tard l'un en fasee l'autre) mais y'a peu de chance que ça arrive.... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Je veux pas de remake d'Avatar merde!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je vais aller dormir, ça me calmera.... Sayo!  
**


	6. Sauver un chaton

C'est une idée qui m'est venue en me demandant ce que ça serait si Amu était un chat. Après tout, Ikuto adore les chats, non? Pourquoi, pour une fois, ça ne serait pas lui qui trouve un chat et le ramène chez lu, au lieu que ce soit Amu qui trouve Ikuto en chat...

Librement inspiré par les multiples fanfictions où Ikuto se transforme en chat, ainsi qu'un doujin(shi?) oneshot "La princesse poisson rouge"(qui est en fait un yaoi O_o)

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto sauve un chaton de la noyade. Celle-ci décide de le remercier, de la seule façon qu'elle peut.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Sauver un chaton**

Ikuto avait toujours aimait les chats. Depuis tout petit, en voyant un chat, il voulait le ramener chez lui, en prendre soin, le caresser, le cajoler, l'aimait tout simplement. Mais ses parents avaient toujours refusé, car il était trop jeune et se lasserait probablement de l'animal avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui, à 17 ans, il avait toujours envie d'un chat, un complice dans sa chambre à qui il pourrait raconter tous ses secrets en étant sûr que jamais il ne les répèterait.

Un jour où il se promenait sans raison, il entendit les cris stridents d'un chat non loin. Il releva la tête et vit un chat tout petit, suspendu au dessus d'un cours d'eau par un homme, qui secouait le pauvre animal sans raison. Le jeune homme accourut sur le pont et vit l'homme qui hurlait au chat.

-Bonne à rien ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre petite peste !

La chatte, qui était visiblement encore toute jeune, se débattait autant que possible, mais l'homme la tenait fermement par la peau du cou. Ikuto s'avança et interpella l'homme.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce chaton ?

-Je m'en débarrasse, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?!

-Pas du tout. Cette bonne à rien ne chasse pas les souris, elle laisse les araignées tranquilles et à peur des rats ! Elle ne me serre à rien.

- Alors, donnez-la-moi.

L'homme arqua un sourcil puis regarda la chatte, avant de la lancer sur Ikuto, qui rattrapa la pauvre petite bête, terrorisée. Puis il partit sans demander son reste. Ikuto lui lança un regard noir tout en caressant la tête du chaton. Il baissa les yeux et la regarda. Elle était couverte de terre et de poussière, cachant sa véritable couleur. Ikuto lui sourit et lui grattant derrière l'oreille. Elle ronronna et frotta sa tête contre sa main.

Il l'emmena chez lui. Là, il profita de l'absence de ses parents et lui fit prendre un bain. Curieusement, elle se laissa faire. Toute la saleté partit rapidement, révélant une superbe fourrure blanche avec un nez et des oreilles roses. Il la sécha puis prit une vieille brosse à cheveux et brossa la fourrure, le chaton ronronnant à côté d'Ikuto, qui était allongé sur le côté dans son lit. Quand il en eut fini, la chatte se leva et se colla tout contre lui, tout en ronronnant. Il caressa son dos, ravi d'avoir pu sauver une si mignonne petite chatte.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et il s'avérait que c'était sa sœur, Utau.

-Papa et maman ont appelés. Ils ne rentreront pas ce soir. Comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Tu appelles le traiteur je suppose ?

-Oui. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chat ?

Utau s'approcha et regarda le chaton blottit contre le ventre d'Ikuto, intriguée.

-Je l'ai sauvé. Son ancien propriétaire a essayé de la noyer.

-Monstrueux, souffla-t-elle. Tu comptes le garder.

-**LA** garder. C'est une femelle.

Utau fit la moue et leva les mains devant elle.

-Tu verras ça avec les parents, je ne veux pas être impliqué là-dedans.

Puis elle sortit pour commander leur repas. La petite chatte releva la tête vers le jeune homme, qui lui sourit en lui grattant l'oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que je pourrais te garder.

Le lendemain, quand les parents rentrèrent, Ikuto leur présenta la situation et leur signala qu'il était en âge de savoir s'occuper d'un chat. Et de toute façon, ses parents étaient la plupart du temps absents, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de la présence du chat. Au final, ils acceptèrent.

Ikuto regardait la petite chatte, qu'il avait prénommé Amu, dormir bien enroulée en boule dans son panier, à côté de son lit. Elle était si adorable, si douce, c'était presque comme si elle savait qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille. Il lui caressa une dernière fois l'oreille, puis éteints la lumière et se tourna dans son lit.

* * *

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une main contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vivement. Utau aurait-elle une nouvelle « crise de somnambulisme » ? Non, ce n'était pas Utau devant lui, mais une jeune fille. Elle avait la peau claire, des yeux brillants comme le soleil, avec cette même couleur dorée, ainsi que des cheveux roses descendant jusqu'à ses épaules frêles. Elle portait une robe blanche très simple et ne semblait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Elle rougit en souriant à Ikuto, qui était stupéfait par l'apparition devant lui. Cette fille était mignonne, terriblement mignonne même. Et il sentit tout son corps bouillir en la voyant. Elle l'attirait.

-Hum… Je… je suis Amu… et je… je voulais te remercier.

Amu ? La chatte ? Il glissa un œil vers le panier près de son lit. Vide. Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, qui se penchait dangereusement vers lui, révélant un léger décolleté et sa petite poitrine. Il vit des images perverses se coller dans son esprit, mais les repoussa. La jeune fille, Amu, se coucha devant lui sur le lit, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de te remercier. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle, les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux.

Il resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Elle impliquait donc qu'il pouvait coucher avec elle ? C'était bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et le regarda avec un air inquiet, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon apparence, c'est ça ? Je peux changer si tu veux…

Elle posa ses mains sur sa petite poitrine, ses joues désormais rouges.

-Je peux les faire grossir si tu préfères. Je veux que tu aimes mon apparence afin que tu sois pleinement satisfait. Alors je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, la faisant taire. Elle le regarda, surprise, tandis que lui lui souriait doucement, avant de passer son doigt sous son menton pour relever légèrement sa tête.

-Ne change rien. Tu es parfaite.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à ce compliment, puis prit sa main et la caressa, heureuse de lui plaire. Il la tira ensuite doucement vers lui et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche d'Amu, qui gémit entre leurs lèvres. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, sur le côté, Ikuto caressant le dos et les courbes de la jeune fille, qui elle mélangeait les cheveux du jeune homme de ses doigts, sans interrompre le baiser.

Ikuto passa bientôt ses doigts sous la robe, caressant ses cuisses tout en déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou, pour sentir bientôt… rien. Pas de sous vêtement. Il sourit diaboliquement à cette idée. Vu les minuscules bretelles de sa robe, elle ne portait pas non plus de soutien gorge. La nuit commençait bien. Il releva la robe, pour dévoiler les cuisses jusque là couvertes et les caressa en continuant d'embrasser le cou exposé, arrachant de petits gémissements à son petit chaton. Il passa ensuite sa main dans son dos et défie la ficelle fermant sa robe. Amu sembla devenir nerveuse, il le remarqua et l'embrassa en lui caressant la joue. Il n'avait pas l'intension de se presser, il voulait pouvoir profiter de chaque moment, chaque geste, chaque émotion. Il les redressa puis fit glisser doucement le haut de la robe jusqu'à son nombril. La vue devant lui était sublime. Amu, sa poitrine légèrement dressée, les joues rouges pivoines regardant ailleurs par gêne. Il sourit et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos, approchant le chaton de lui. Il l'embrassa affectueusement, la faisant oublier sa gêne, puis il enleva à son tour son t-shirt, afin qu'ils soient à égalité.

Il la coucha tendrement sur le lit et recommença ses baisers dans son cou, puis descendit lentement vers son épaule, puis son décolleté et enfin, caressa du bout de la langue les seins de sa partenaire, qui retint un petit cri de surprise entre ses lèvres. Il parcourut sa main sur l'autre sein et s'occupait de lécher celui qu'il venait de commencer à attaquer. Toute gêne s'était apparemment dissipé dans l'esprit de ce petit chat entre ses mains, qui soupirait et murmurait son nom, d'une voix amoureuse et pleinement satisfaite. Une fois qu'il en eut fini, il passa au sein ignoré, pendant qu'Amu lui caressait les cheveux et le dos de plaisir. Une dernier coup de langue sur le téton en érection, puis il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son ventre, enfourna sa langue dans le nombril de la jeune fille puis se redressa et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Il caressa son ventre, puis accrocha la robe avec son pouce et la regarda, lui demandant si elle était d'accord pour qu'ils continuent. Elle était rouge mais hocha positivement la tête. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes et le mit sur le côté. La vue devant lui était tout simplement exquise, et il s'étonnait de ne pas vouloir la prendre sur le champ. Il se pencha vers elle et lui mordit l'oreille, la faisant hoquetée, puis il s'attaqua encore à son cou, mais plus violemment cette fois, mordant et suçant pour laisser un marque, pendant que sa main parcourait les courbes délicieuses d'Amu. Il glissa finalement sa main entre les cuisses de son petit chaton, qui arqua son dos quelques instants sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir. La sensation était si agréable, elle ne se serait jamais doutait. Il se redressa légèrement, puis l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en continuant de caresser ses lèvres inférieures, toujours plus mouillées par son touché. Entre leurs lèvres, Amu ne parvenait plus à se retenir et gémissait sans arrêt, excitant encore plus Ikuto. Il était ravi d'être celui qui la faisait se sentir si bien. Il fut surpris de sentir la main de sa partenaire sur son estomac, puis se figea et interrompit le baiser en la sentant passer ses doigts sous son jogging. Amu le regarda avec tristesse.

-Je… je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, comme moi j'aime que… que tes doigts soient… là en bas.

Il se baissa et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Quand il se calma enfin, il libéra les lèvres rosées et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle l'avait surpris, c'était tout. Il enleva à son tour son pantalon jogging et se recoucha à côté d'elle, puis elle reposa sa main sur son ventre et caressa en attendant ses ordres. Il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait reprendre là où elle en était, elle sourit et glissa sa main plus bas, enroulant ses doigts autour de l'organe désireux, faisant déjà monter l'excitation d'Ikuto. Elle le caressa doucement, longuement, le faisant respirer plus vite, plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle montait et descendait sa main. Il était si bien, c'était une sensation si délicieuse, si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne se sentait pas la force de ne pas la prendre tout de suite. Mais elle continuait et il se sentait de plus en plus désireux. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de la jeune fille et recommença lui faire plaisir, la faisant arquer son dos. Ils étaient désormais tout les deux terriblement désireux.

Après encore quelque instants, Ikuto arrêta ses caresses entre ses jambes et prit la main joueuse de la jeune fille, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi rouge, puis se mit sur le dos et le regarda se positionner devant elle. Il se coucha sur elle, sa tête au niveau de son oreille.

-Amu, tu risques de souffrir.

-Si c'est Ikuto qui me touche, alors ça va.

Il sourit devant sa confiance, puis se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux brillants de la jeune fille.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je veux que ce soit toi, Ikuto.

Elle arqua la tête en arrière et écarta les jambes.

-Prends-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Il embrassa son cou exposé puis se positionna et la pénétra. Amu se recourba dans ses bras, la douleur vive et intense. Elle agrippa ses épaules, ses bras posaient contre son dos, tandis qu'il allait et venait lentement en elle, pour briser son hymen sans lui infliger de souffrances inutiles. Elle respirait fort et vite, essayant de se calmer, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ikuto la sentit nerveuse et tendue. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, incrustant directement sa langue contre la sienne, la laissant sans voix. Le baiser adoucit les sensations brutales entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent tous les deux un petit « clac », signalant qu'Ikuto était passé à travers cette maudite barrière protectrice.

Il sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant Amu reprendre son souffle sous lui. Il commença à aller et venir tendrement en elle, le petit chaton entre ses bras partageait entre la douleur continuant de circuler en elle et le plaisir qui s'immisçait lentement entre ses jambes. Lui, en revanche, était déjà en train de planer sur un nuage, se retenant difficilement d'accélérer le rythme. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, soupirer de plaisir au moins. Amu commença difficilement à sentir uniquement le plaisir la submerger, même si elle ressentait encore une certaine douleur. Ikuto se coucha sur elle, déposa de furtifs baisers sur sa joue et son oreille, le plaisir commençant à l'abrutir. Elle parcourut son dos de ses mains, tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Cette fois, ça y était. La douleur était presque imperceptible et le plaisir commença à l'envahir toute entière. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, murmurant son nom en arquant son dos. Il prit ça comme une permission et la pénétra plus fort, plus loin, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, puis d'innombrables petits hoquets de plaisir, tandis qu'elle commençait à bouger ses hanches au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il se redressa, la vue devant lui tout bonnement parfaite. Son petit chaton avait le dos arqué, ses petits seins remuant de haut en bas au rythme de ses aller-et-venus en elle, ses joues rougit et ses petites mains sur ses hanches.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, fourrant sa langue contre la sienne. Une nouvelle bataille enflammée débutant entre leurs langues, une bataille non pas pour la dominance, mais juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'autre contre soit. Amu brisa finalement le baiser en détournant la tête.

-I-Ikuto… c'est bon…

-Délicieuse petit Amu, dit-il en passant sa langue dans son cou.

-D-doucement… je… je vais…

-Moi aussi… Viens…

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, échangeant un dernier baiser jusqu'au moment tant attendu où Amu n'y tint plus et laissa ses sens voler bien au dessus d'eux. Ikuto vint en elle quelques instants plus tard, l'embrassant toujours pour ne pas alerter le reste de la maison.

Il se sépara doucement d'elle et la regarda reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il sortait de son corps. Un léger gémissement de douleur échappa les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis elle regarda le jeune homme, qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle se redressa, se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Ikuto, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Même s'il savait que c'était idiot de dire ça à son chat, surtout lorsqu'elle avait une apparence humaine, il lui susurra quand même.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Amu-chan.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Amu, le chaton était à côté de lui dans le lit, en boule comme toujours. Il se rappela la nuit dernière et songea qu'il avait fait un bien beau rêve érotique. Il caressa le dos de la petite chatte, quand il remarqua son t-shirt et son jogging part terre, à côté d'une robe blanche. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Amu, qui avait relevé la tête et ronronnait. Il regarda la petite chatte, dont la queue gigotait doucement dans son dos. Il sourit et lui caressa les oreilles. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait avoir de telles conséquences. Il embrassa la petite chatte sur le nez, les yeux fermés, mais quand il les rouvrit, c'était la jeune fille de la veille qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda ses mains, toucha ses cheveux et son visage puis rougit en se rappelant qu'elle était nue devant l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle reprit la robe et l'enfila rapidement. Ikuto l'attrapa ensuite par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Je… je n'en sais rien, je te jure.

-Huuuuum ?

Il se pencha vers elle, prêt à l'embrasser puis se figea.

-Je me demande si tu vas redevenir un chaton si je t'embrasse encore ?

Elle sursauta et secoua la tête. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas. Si je suis humaine, je peux rester avec toi !

Il caressa sa joue et ses lèvres. Lui aussi voulait qu'elle reste humaine, mais il avait vraiment très envie de l'embrasser. En priant aussi fort que possible que rien ne se passerait, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Une fois les yeux ouverts, il vit Amu.

L'humaine.

Il sourit, la prit dans ses bras et la tira sous les couvertures avec lui, afin de la câliner et de l'embrasser pour le reste de la journée.

_Ainsi, retenez cette leçon. Sauver une vie vous apportera toujours quelque chose de bon._

* * *

**Je comptais au départ rester sur une fin en suspens. L'idée était qu'Amu ne pouvait se transformer que les nuits de pleine lune, mais j'avais ensuite l'idée qu'elle deviendrait pour de bon humaine, et pour ça j'aurais eus besoin d'une suite... et je n'ai pas envie de ça. Donc, voici la fin que j'ai choisis. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi Amu devient humaine. C'est un mystère :P**

**Comme certains me l'avaient demandé, voici donc une "première fois" pour Amu. :P Il est probable que la prochaine histoire n'est pas de scène de sexe, mais une bonne comparaison perverse entre une glace et Ikuto XD  
**


	7. Lèche

Comme je l'avais dis sur l'autre série de oneshots Amuto que j'écris, j'avais envisagé ce oneshot. Le fait est que je l'avais entamé au 3/4 il y a pas loin de 2 semaines... je crois. J'avais du temps devant moi aujourd'hui, alors j'ai décidé de finir celui-ci au moins. Les autres viendront. Je ne bosse pas mercredi, alors on verra si je trouve l'inspiration :)

J'y avais songé en voyant une bande annonce de Kingdom Hearts sur DS je crois... enfin bref, on y voyait Axel et Roxas manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. J'ai alors repensé à une BD comique sur Sora et Riku avec une glace plus cylindrique... et bien entendu, c'était très pervers XD Je me suis dis: Ikuto est bien le genre à penser à un truc de ce genre.

* * *

**Summary: Par une chaleur étouffante, rien de mieux qu'une glace pour se rafraichir. Mais le chat pervers n'a pas vraiment envie de se rafraichir.**

**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!_  
**

* * *

**Lèche**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Amu ne supporterait jamais chez son petit ami, Ikuto, c'était sa façon de la narguer avec perversion. Il s'amusait à tourner ce qu'elle disait en quelque chose de pervers, il l'immobilisait et lui faisait des choses peu convenables ou paraissait torse nu devant elle pour l'embarrasser. Et depuis qu'elle s'était donné à lui, il n'hésitait plus à céder à ses pulsions si la situation le lui permettait.

Amu ne pouvait cependant pas se voir sans lui. Elle l'aimait du fond de son cœur, et malgré tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait, elle se retrouvait toujours dans ses bras, à demander qu'il ne la laisse pas. Et lui aussi ne supporterait jamais une rupture, mais jamais il ne lui dirait.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de la taquiner de façon perverse. Et la nouvelle opportunité pour lui se présenta devant lui en cet après-midi brûlant. La chaleur suffocante à l'extérieur s'introduisait dans leur appartement malgré le peu d'ouverture des fenêtres, afin qu'ils ne suffoquent pas. Le ventilateur qui leur apportait de la fraicheur n'aidait malheureusement pas beaucoup. Bientôt, Amu se leva et alla à la cuisine prendre une glace. Quand elle revint, elle s'installa à côté du jeune homme sur le canapé et commença à déguster le dessert.

L'ennuie, c'était que la glace à l'eau qu'elle dégustait avait la même forme qu'un certain organe masculin, et voir sa petite amie lécher et sucer l'excita et lui donna envie de la taquiner encore. Il se pencha vers elle, et Amu tendit la glace loin de sa portée.

-Pas touche, Ikuto-koi ! Si tu en veux, va t'en chercher une.

-Je ne veux pas ta glace, Amu-koi, dit-il lentement d'une voix sexy.

Elle rougit en le voyant si prêt d'elle, son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il se pencha encore plus vers elle, lui attrapa la main tenant la glace puis porta la glace devant la bouche de la jeune fille, qui se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait.

-Tu peux continuer, je ne ferais que te regarder.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et fit disparaitre d'un coup de langue une dégoulinure sur le point de tomber au sol. Ikuto savoura la délicieuse ambiguïté dont sa petite amie n'avait même pas idée. Regardant la jeune fille passer sa langue sur le glace, il se mordit la lèvre, tout à coup jaloux. Amu prenait beaucoup de plaisir à passer sa langue sur cette glace, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais accepté de la passer sur SON anatomie ? C'est vrai, une glace ou un pénis, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, mais il était très soigneux sur son hygiène et ne l'avait jamais trompé, donc il n'y avait aucun risque de lui transmettre une MST. Pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

Pendant qu'il se frustrait lui-même dans ses pensées, Amu se demandait pourquoi il la regarder manger cette glace avec un sourire aussi pervers. Elle pouvait dire à son regard qu'il était en train d'imaginer des choses très coquines, mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait l'excitation. Elle détourna les yeux un instant et quand elle se retourna vers lui, tout en continuant sa dégustation, elle le vit les sourcils froncés. Elle pensa qu'il était fâché parce qu'elle avait refusé de partager, et elle lui tendit sa glace, le ramenant à la réalité. Elle lui sourit.

-Ne fais pas la tête. Si tu en veux vraiment, tu n'as qu'à finir la mienne.

Il regarda la glace, puis le visage souriant de la jeune fille, si innocente et douce malgré qu'il l'ait pervertit autant. Et puis, tout à coup, il se rappela les pensées perverses qui avaient parcouru son esprit pendant qu'elle léchait la glace. Il était excité, et il la voulait, maintenant. Il lui prit la main tenant la glace et se pencha vers elle, quand elle échappa le bâton de ses mains et la glace se logea immédiatement dans son débardeur par son décolleté. Amu se leva immédiatement en hurlant, gesticulant car la glace, en plus de la geler jusqu'au sang, coulait sur son débardeur et dans son short. Elle finit par sortir son débardeur de son short, la glace tomba mais Ikuto l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Puis il alla la mettre à la poubelle. Amu passa devant lui, marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle collait à cause du sucre. Ikuto sourit comme un bon diable quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se colla derrière sa petite amie, qui était sur le point d'aller prendre une douche, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Et si JE te nettoyais, Amu-koi ?

La pensée qui frappa Amu à cette phrase fut eux deux dans la douche, nus, et son charmant petit ami passant ses mains sur son corps pour l'exciter. Amu rougit profondément à cette pensée et tenta de se défaire des bras fermement ancrés autour de sa taille.

-Je… je peux prendre ma douche toute seule… M-merci…

-Mais qui a parlé d'une douche, Amu-koi ? souffla-t-il d'une voix sexy.

Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut emmené dans la chambre, jetait avec une certaine douceur sur le lit et se retrouva sous Ikuto, qui la regardait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il allait faire qu'elle se retrouva torse nu, son débardeur sale au sol et Ikuto passant sa langue entre ses deux seins. Amu arqua son dos en maudissant son pervers de petit ami. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais passer une journée sans soutien-gorge sans qu'il en profite ? Mais pour l'instant, elle ne songeait même plus à ça, tandis que la langue artistique d'Ikuto traçait son chemin vers le sud, faisant frissonner la rosette. Il incrusta sa langue dans son nombril, pendant qu'il enlevait son short et sa culotte, Amu caressant avec frénésie la chevelure bleue marine de son vicieux petit ami. Il savait la retourner comme une crêpe de cette façon si spéciale, elle ne lui en voulait plus au final.

Il regarda un instant, stoppant ses coups de langue, et vit que la trace bleutée laissée par la glace fondue s'arrêtait environs 5cm au-dessous du nombril, juste avant le début de la zone érotique de sa petite amie. Il passa sa langue sur le reste de la trace, arrachant un petit gémissement à Amu, puis se baissa encore et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant arquer le dos. Il sortit sa langue, déterminé à tenter une nouvelle expérience, et passa l'organe artiste sur les lèvres inférieures de la rosette, qui se redressa immédiatement et tenta de se dégager de son emprise. Ceci ne lui donna que plus envie de poursuivre. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, réussissant à l'empêcher de se dégager, et passa encore un coup de langue.

-Ikuto ! Non arrête ! Tu… tu n'as pas le droit… pas là… pas comme çaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Elle retomba sur le dos et tenta de le pousser faiblement avec ses mains, mais c'était inutile, il était fermement décider à continuer. Et ainsi passa-t-il sa langue sur les lèvres désireuses, bientôt détrempées, envoyant des décharges délicieuses d'électricité entre les jambes de la jeune fille, qui recommença à passer frénétiquement ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de son amoureux. La respiration saccadée, le dos courbé et une fine teinte rouge sur ses joues, la jeune fille était complètement prise dans l'instant. Ikuto se stoppa un instant, souffla un air chaud contre la zone sensible, envoyant un délicieux frisson dans le dos de sa partenaire, puis sourit diaboliquement en sortant sa langue. Il la positionna juste devant un tout petit organe aux puissants pouvoirs et passa doucement sa langue dessus. L'effet fut immédiat pour Amu, qui recourba son dos en poussant un petit cri étouffé.

-I-IKUTO !

-Oui, je sais mon trésor, dit-il avant de reprendre au même endroit.

Amu se sentit fondre sur le lit. La chaleur ambiante en plus des attaques perverses d'Ikuto la firent se sentir comme si elle se liquéfiait sur les draps. Elle n'était même plus sûr de savoir où, quand ou pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle vivait une délicieuse expérience érotique avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Ikuto passa un dernier coup sur le clitoris inondé de salive, puis il redescendit un peu plus bas, passa un coup sur les lèvres humides, puis sourit sournoisement en introduisant sa langue entre celles-ci. Amu courba le dos, la pliant presque en deux au milieu du dos, et agrippa inconsciemment des mèches du jeune homme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils à la sensation désagréable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche quelques secondes plus tard, puis il fit un doux et langoureux mouvement de va et vient avec sa langue, Amu désormais complètement perdue dans la sensation. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un léger filet de bave échappa sa bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses sens, quelques minutes plus tard, après un délicieux orgasme.

Ikuto se releva et s'essuya la bouche, couverte du liquide féminin d'Amu et la regarda reprendre lentement son souffle sur le lit. Mais il n'allait pas attendre, il la voulait MAINTENANT. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il enleva son débardeur puis son jeans et enfin son boxer, pendant qu'Amu se mettait correctement sur le lit, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Cependant, tout deux furent surpris en voyant que l'organe normalement parfaitement dressé à ce stade de l'aventure était presque à plat. Ikuto se mit à côté d'elle, dos à elle, et passa ses doigts sur l'organe. Le plaisir y était, mais il restait fermement moue. Ikuto grinça des dents en songeant à la chaleur suffocante autour d'eux, qui était responsable de son état. Et il la voulait, il la désirait, tout de suite, pas plus tard. Mais s'il n'était pas en érection, aucune pénétration ne se ferait. Il grinça avec bruit des dents, arrachant un frisson à Amu qui détestait ce genre de bruit. Puis elle se coucha sur son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, à tâtons, elle attrapa l'organe et procéda à son tour à des va et vient langoureux, comme elle le faisait parfois. Si l'organe se redressa un peu, il n'était toujours pas assez droit pour les satisfaire. Ikuto tomba lourdement en arrière en se cogna la tête de la paume de ses mains en jurant. Amu regarda encore le capricieux et voulut encore essayer de le toucher, quand une illumination la traversa. Est-ce que cet organe ne ressemblerait pas… à sa glace ? Les pièces du puzzle prirent place dans sa tête tandis qu'elle maudissait son petit ami et sa perversion. Elle lui lança un regard noir, qu'il vit et ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Ikuto…

Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-Oh ? Mais tu ne le savais pas déjà ça ?

-Mais je ne savais pas qu'il te suffisait de regarder à ma glace pour m'imaginer te… te…

-Me faire une fellation ?

Il se prit une multitude de coups sur la tête à cette phrase. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, pendant qu'Amu s'énervait toujours contre lui. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira.

-Tu sais, Amu-koi. Dans cette situation, la seule chose qui aurait assez d'effet pour que ça marche, ça serait justement une fellation… mais tu es bien trop timide…

Il soupira lourdement encore une fois, puis se mordit la langue en sentant celle de sa petite amie à la base de son pénis. Il releva son bras et la vit, passer avec insistance sa langue sur lui, les joues aussi rouges qu'une pivoine. Quand il avait dit qu'elle était trop timide, Amu s'était sentie offensée et s'était précipitée pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas si timide que ça. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait curieusement honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter désormais. Elle passa encore une fois sa langue, espérant retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où elle le prendrait dans sa bouche, car elle craignait surtout le moment de l'éjaculation. Elle avait entendu que certaines femmes ne supportaient pas le goût et vomissaient presque instantanément après. Par ce retournement de situation, Ikuto était désormais celui qui agrippait les draps pour retenir ses gémissements. Mais la sensation était trop bonne, il se laissa emporter. Il arqua légèrement son dos, décidément enveloppé par cette délicieuse sensation entre ses jambes.

-Délicieux… Amu-koi, c'est… bon…

Amu releva légèrement la tête et le vit dans son état de transe, ressemblant étrangement au sien quand c'était lui qui passait sa langue sur elle. Se mettant un instant à sa place, elle se rappela à quel point elle aimait quand Ikuto la pénétrait avec sa langue, et elle se dit qu'il méritait lui aussi d'avoir plus que juste sa langue. Elle rougit puis fit ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle prit l'organe dans sa bouche et commença à monter et descendre dans toute sa longueur, arrachant un cri de surprise au jeune homme. Tout en continuant, elle sentit bientôt l'excitation réapparaitre entre ses jambes, la perturbant légèrement. Est-ce que c'était si excitant que ça de faire des choses perverses à son partenaire ? La réponse semblait évidente. Amu sentit l'organe dans sa bouche qui grossissait, sans surprise, elle l'avait sentit grossir dans ses mains plusieurs fois déjà. Ce qui la surpris cependant fut de sentir et voir Ikuto se remettre en position assise et la pousser, l'obligeant à arrêter son travail. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il la tira contre lui, les allongeant sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-c… ?

-Je veux venir entre tes jambes, pas dans ta bouche, Amu-koi, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, puis il captura ses lèvres et passa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille, taquinant avec entrain la langue de sa petite amie. Il aimait la surprendre de cette façon, c'était le meilleur moyen de lui faire toute sorte de choses sans qu'elle proteste. Et il en profita pour passer sa main sur la zone spéciale d'Amu, qui gémit entre leurs lèvres. Mais au lieu de les faire mariner encore, il décida de passer directement à la partie intéressante. Il caressa la cuisse d'Amu et l'écarta tendrement, lui indiquant la suite des évènements. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou puis se redressa et se positionna. Elle hocha la tête et il entra et commença à lui faire l'amour.

Amu arqua son dos, la bouche grande ouverte à la délicieuse sensation, puis elle agrippa les draps, par réflexe. Ikuto commença d'abord doucement, faisant rentrer et sortir langoureusement son organe entre les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui était déjà dans un état de transe. Seules ses fesses, la pointe de ses pieds, ses avant-bras et sa tête touchaient encore le lit. Le reste de son corps était relevé par le plaisir. Elle tourna son regard vers son partenaire et lui caressa la joue, attirant son attention.

-Ik-Ikuto-koi… ne… ne te retiens pas…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ravie de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il hocha la tête distinctement, puis sortit et entra tout le long du vagin de la jeune fille, qui arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, puis il sortit et répéta encore l'opération, chaque fois plus vite. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, Amu trouva finalement la force de se relever et se colla contre son homme, ses bras fermement enroulés dans le dos du brun, continuant de lui faire l'amour vigoureusement. Après un léger changement de position, ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois dans la position suivante : Ikuto, assit sur le lit, tenant Amu dans ses bras, jouant de quelques coups de reins pour l'envoyer au septième ciel, tandis qu'Amu assise sur son organe, relevait au même rythme que son partenaire ses hanches pour que l'extase entre eux soit plus intense que jamais. Voir sa petite amie bouger de la sorte au dessus de lui, voilà un tableau qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et il adorait ça. Quant à Amu, elle aimait être tout contre son partenaire lors de leurs ébats, alors cette position lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle jugea bon de l'utiliser encore à l'avenir.

Le pic de l'extase commença à monter. Les sensations s'accéléraient. Leurs corps enflammés étaient à deux doigts de la rupture. Amu gémissait à tout va pendant qu'Ikuto grognait de frustration, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches. Finalement, Amu arqua le dos et jeta sa tête en arrière dans un grand cri de satisfaction, pendant que le brun gémissait bruyamment et enfonçait son organe tout le long du vagin, remplissant l'utérus de la jeune fille de son sperme. Il donna encore deux coups de reins, puis se calma et regarda la beauté dans ses bras, qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Tous les deux étaient couverts d'une fine couche de transpiration, leurs cheveux collaient à leur peau et les jambes d'Amu furent bientôt souillées par le fluide sexuel du jeune homme. Assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, les jambes d'Amu posées au dessus de celle d'Ikuto, le bras du garçon autour de sa taille, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit.

-Ikuto-koi… je t'aime.

Elle lui disait toujours ça après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Ikuto la suspectait d'avoir peur qu'il ne lui fasse l'amour que pour le sexe. Mais pour lui, le sexe sans amour n'existait pas. Aucune autre femme ne le ferait jamais bander comme Amu. Il sourit et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Je t'aime mon Amu-koi. Plus que tout…

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle poussa cependant un petit cri quand il la mit sur le dos, enroula ses jambes sur son bassin pour les releva. Il les dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, pour une douche froide torride.

* * *

**Je songe à ce que le prochain oneshot soit justement celui sous la douche... Continuation de celui-ci? Je ne sais pas encore^^ On verra, ça sera bien la première fois tiens^^**

**Bon, on verra si l'inspiration me vient après ce dernier chapitre dans quelques jours :D  
**


	8. Père et amant

Salut! Après une longue absence, voici un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. Mais vraiment, c'était la folie ces dernières semaines, et je ne suis pas encore au bout... J'ai commencé Grec moderne en seconde langue en initiation mais les cours ont commencé il y a 5 semaines, et la prof ne m'aime visiblement pas... Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas, encore heureux, mais la prof n'a regardé que moi quand elle a dit "la semaine prochaine, c'est fini" en voulant dire qu'elle ne me laisserait plus de côté T_T" Heureusement que j'ai quelques notions de Grec, même si je crois que c'est du grec ancien... Enfin bref, vendredi soir je serai en vacances :D

Donc, dans ce petit oneshot, je me suis inspiré de "From ex to dad" dans les fanfictions anglaises de Shugo Chara. J'ai écris ceci quand il n'y avait que 5 ou 6 chapitres.

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto, le beau-père d'Amu, entretient avec elle une relation très spéciale.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Père et amant**

Amu était adossée contre un mur, regardant les invités de ses parents discuter entre eux, tandis que sa mère dirigeait les servantes tout en gardant un sourire charmant. Du haut de ses 33 ans, elle semblait pourtant encore plus jeune, ses cheveux roses descendants en cascade dans son dos, seul quelques tresses en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. Amu jeta un œil parmi les invités, cherchant calmement une personne bien spécifique. Elle fut surprise de sentir un doigt parcourir son omoplate, puis tourna la tête et sourit.

-Ne fais pas ça quand il y a du monde. Ça pourrait faire des histoires, murmura-t-elle en buvant son verre de champagne.

-Des histoires, hein ?

A côté d'elle se tenait son beau-père, bien que sa mère n'aie jamais été marié. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas considérer cet homme comme son père. Pas avec le lien entre eux. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et murmura juste pour eux deux.

-Après la fête, où tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête et disparu dans la foule, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La mère d'Amu était tombée enceinte à l'âge de 15 ans. Son père biologique avait refusé toutes responsabilités, et avait même réussi à convaincre ses parents de déménager, coupant tous les ponts. Ainsi, sa mère avait du faire face à sa grossesse avec pour seul support ses parents. Amu avait grandi sans père, ou du moins sans un père permanent. Sa mère avait bien entendu fréquentée d'autres hommes au cours de sa vie, mais aucun ne semblait intéressé par l'idée de partagé sa vie avec une enfant de 8 ans quand il en avait à peine 25. Et pourtant, 2 ans plus tôt, le miracle s'était produit. Sa mère s'était remariée. Mais ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, non, il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. La mère d'Amu avait réussi à devenir riche en partant d'une petite boutique de vêtements pour devenir une grande couturière milliardaire. Son « père » quand à lui était l'héritier d'une grande entreprise de distribution de musique. Il était jeune, seulement 5 ans de plus qu'Amu, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait enfin avoir la paix, alors il avait choisi la grande couturière Hinamori.

Amu se souvint de sa première rencontre avec ce jeune homme. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Il n'avait que 21 ans à l'époque, il avait l'air froid et distant, une carapace d'acier que personne ne pourrait briser. Amu assumait qu'il était ainsi à cause des nombreuses pressions venant de ses parents. Elle se souviendrait toujours du moment où il avait tourné sa tête vers elle, posait ses yeux dans les siens, et le fin sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle savait de source sure que, jamais, il ne souriait quand elle n'était pas aux alentours. Et c'est après le mariage qu'elle avait compris, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'il la désirait et qu'elle aussi voulait partager cette expérience avec lui.

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait glissé une petite note dans la poche où il rangeait son portable, pour être sûr qu'il la trouve, disant qu'elle l'attendrait dans sa chambre vers minuit. Il était venu. Elle s'était préparée, vêtue d'une nuisette rose transparente et d'une culotte très petite, cachées sous les draps. Elle lui avait confessé ses sentiments et il l'avait embrassé pour répondre de même. Elle l'avait obligé à rester, elle voulait que ce soit ce soir, qu'elle perdrait sa virginité avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait, son beau-père. Et c'est ainsi que ça s'était passé. Depuis, il l'emmenait dans la chambre d'amis et lui faisait l'amour. Sur le lit, le tapis ou les meubles, suivant leur libido. La seule chose empêchant Amu d'être heureuse était le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait envers sa mère. Elle, sa fille, était la maitresse de son mari. Quelle situation désastreuse. C'est pourquoi Amu faisait extrêmement attention, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère l'apprenne, du moins pas par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Si sa mère devait savoir pour leur liaison, ce serait à Amu de lui avouer, car elle était seule responsable.

Et ainsi, Amu se trouvait désormais contre la porte de la chambre d'amis, Ikuto attendant sur le lit en défaisant sa cravate. Amu ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers lui. S'installant à côté de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et planta un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres, pendant que lui parcourait son dos nu. Ses doigts se mélangeaient aux cheveux bleutés de son amant, leurs langues dansant dans un rythme endiablé, pendant qu'il commençait à faire glisser sa robe le long du corps fin d'Amu. Il avait eut le temps de parcourir ce joli petit corps un bon millier de fois, mais il ne se lassait pas de le redécouvrir encore et encore. Il la tira vers lui et la plaça sur ses genoux, tout en continuant de la déshabiller, pendant que la jeune fille lui enlevait sa chemise, tout en jouant malicieusement avec sa langue. Une fois la robe au niveau des cuisses, Ikuto l'enleva souplement puis commença à attaquer le cou de la jeune fille de tendres baisers, la faisant gémir et soupirer de contentement, ses doigts emmêlant encore plus les cheveux déjà en pagaille de son amant. Il stoppa un instant ces baisers.

-Alors, quel sera notre terrain de jeu aujourd'hui, Amu-koi ? fit-il en léchant derrière son oreille.

-Hummmmm… Le lit, fit-elle en arquant son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

-Tu ne préfères pas la carpette ? Les servantes ont passés l'aspirateur, ça sera génial, dit-il en mordant son oreille.

-N-non, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour dans le lit…

Il continua de mordiller son oreille puis la plaqua sur le lit.

-Je te propose autre chose. On va commencer par un missionnaire sur le lit, et ensuite, ce sera une levrette sur le tapis.

Amu se gela sur place, puis 3 secondes plus tard, elle poussa le jeune homme, qui manqua de tomber du lit. Elle ne supportait pas cette position bestiale, elle se sentait si honteuse quand il lui faisait l'amour comme ça. Puis, une idée lui vint. Elle poussa avec force le jeune homme, qui tombe sur le sol, puis elle s'assit sur son ventre et l'embrassa toujours avec passion. Ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au zipper de son pantalon, qu'elle baissa avec son boxer, puis elle enleva sa culotte restait en place et prit le membre déjà en érection dans sa paume et procéda pour le faire durcir. Ikuto l'observa faire puis glissa ses doigts des hanches délicates de sa partenaire à son entre jambe, où il commença à taquiner les lèvres et le clitoris de la jeune fille. Pendant que lui durcissait, elle mouillait. Elle se baissa et captura encore une fois ses lèvres dans un baiser captivant.

Finalement, elle se sépara de lui et fit glisser doucement le membre en elle, leur arrachant un petit gémissement. Elle commença alors à procéder un rythme constant, les satisfaisant tous les deux, tout en restreignant ses cris. Sa mère dormait dans la chambre au fond du couloir après tout, inutile de se lâcher complètement. Ikuto passa une main sur ses seins puis se redressa de l'autre bras et commença à lécher la délicate poitrine de sa partenaire, qui du se retenir pour ne pas hurler. La friction de leurs deux corps commençait à monter en pic, l'orgasme approchant délicieusement. Ikuto continuait de lécher et sucer les petits seins de sa partenaire, qui se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler de plaisir. Elle sentit bientôt qu'elle ne tiendrait plus et passa ses doigts des épaules du bleuté à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête puis l'embrassa fougueusement, pour hurler entre leurs lèvres quelques instants plus tard, au moment de son orgasme. Ikuto lui enlaça la taille puis inversa leur position, lui au dessus désormais. Il tourna ensuite Amu, qui se retrouva à quatre pattes puis la pénétra.

-I-Ikuto ! fit-elle en serrant les dents de colère.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas résister à cette position.

-Hentai… c'est si humiliant…

Il se pencha et embrassa son cou et son oreille tout en lui susurra des mots doux, qui la calmèrent progressivement. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Autant il aimait cette position, autant il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son petit chaton. Tout en procédant, il déposa de doux baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou d'Amu, qui soupirait de contentement. Quand elle commença à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec lui, il comprit qu'elle s'était donnée à lui. Lui agrippant les seins avec douceur, il commença à la pénétrer plus intensément et violemment, récompensé par un cri étouffé de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il accéléra, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à la jeune fille. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Non qu'il n'aime pas entendre ses charmants petits sons, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire surprendre par sa femme en pleine extasie avec sa belle-fille. Amu tomba sur ses coudes, les sensations l'abrutissant. Il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son engin, il sourit diaboliquement. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait qu'ils fassent. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et la redressa pour qu'ils soient uniquement sur les genoux. Encore quelques coups de reins et elle vint une deuxième fois. Il aimait la faire venir avant lui, l'attente rendant son propre orgasme encore plus délicieux. Les hommes ne pouvant pas jouir autant que les femmes, il savourait avec délice chacun de leurs entretient charnels. Il la fit encore une fois tourner et entra encore une fois en elle.

-I-Ikuto-koi…

-Cette fois, ensemble ma perle dorée, murmura-t-il d'une voix sexy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête et il commença immédiatement un rythme effréné qui les envoya vite sur un petit nuage. Amu avait les bras autour de sa tête, ses cheveux dansant souplement tout autour de sa tête, ses jambes sécurisées sur la taille de son amant, qui conservait ses mains sur ses hanches tout en gardant ses yeux braqués sur elle. Son visage traduisant la pure extasie, ses seins sautant au rythme de ses pénétrations, ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec les siennes, il était vraiment en transe, tout comme elle. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur ce corps si attirant. Son ventre, ses côtes, ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres. Il introduisit son majeur dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui prit sa main et commença à lécher et sucer le doigt, les excitant encore plus tous les deux. Il retira soudainement son doigt et se redressa légèrement, utilisant son doigt humidifié pour caresser le clitoris exposé de la jeune fille, qui arqua son dos en retenant difficilement un cri de surprise.

-Iku-to… Ah ! Oui !! Oh ! Ikuto !

-Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas petit chaton ? Dis-le que tu aimes ça…

-Oui ! Oui, j'aime ça, Ikuto-koi, répondit-elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate. S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas…

-Désolé ma puce, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer.

-Pourquoi ça ? fit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il stoppa son frottement contre son clitoris et s'allongea sur elle, puis il la pénétra fort et soudainement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, qu'elle réussit à garder bas pour qu'il ne traverse pas la porte. Il commença à sucer ses seins tout en continuant de l'empaler de son organe, lui envoyant des salves de plaisir entre les cuisses. Elle agrippa ses cheveux bleutés en essayant de ne pas les agresser, si seulement elle pouvait le remercier de lui donner autant de plaisir, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le laisser faire. Il aimait entre sur elle comme ça, à lécher ses seins tout en caressant ses cuisses et en lui faisant l'amour. Elle sentit bientôt qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre encore le nirvana. Lui aussi commençait à sentir cette agréable sensation. Il détacha sa bouche de sa poitrine et planta ses yeux dans les siens, en supportant son poids au dessus d'elle. Encore quelques instants, quelques coups de reins. Amu roula ses yeux et arqua le dos en mordant sa lèvre quand son orgasme arriva enfin, Ikuto pompant en elle durant son propre orgasme jusqu'à ce que la sensation si jouissive le quitte. Il la prit dans ses bras et les plaça doucement sur le lit, enlaçant chaleureusement la jeune femme contre lui. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et embrassa sa joue.

-Ikuto-koi… j'aimerais tant qu'on se marie.

-Oui, je voudrais que ce soit toi ma femme, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

-Divorce, je t'en supplie ! Maman comprendra très bien.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ta mère le problème, dit-il en détournant la tête.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, se cramponnant à lui comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'un clignement d'œil. Sa mère savait qu'il méritait d'épouser une femme de son âge, elle leur en avait parlé. Mais ses parents en revanche refuserait, surtout qu'il était sensé leur procurer un héritier. Mais cet héritier, il ne le concevrait qu'avec Amu, jamais personne d'autre ne sera la mère de ses enfants.

Ce fut quelques temps plus tard qu'il fut convoqué, ainsi que la mère d'Amu, par la jeune femme, qui les attendait nerveusement dans le salon. Assise en face d'eux, elle avait les doigts crispés sur sa jupe mais essayait de garder un sourire serein. Sa mère ouvrit la parole.

-Tu as demandé à nous voir de toute urgence. De quoi s'agit-il ma chérie ?

-Et bien… c'est assez délicat, mais ce que je vais te dire risque de te donner un coup… enfin, deux pour être exacte.

-Si c'est à propos de toi et Ikuto-kun, je suis déjà au courant, dit-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé devant elle.

Ikuto se tourna vers elle la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'Amu avait des yeux comme des soucoupes. Sa mère posa la tasse sur ses genoux puis s'expliqua.

-Je vous aie vu juste après le mariage. Vous vous embrassiez dans la chambre d'amis, et tu disais à quel point tu regrettais de me faire une chose pareille, mais que tes sentiments étaient trop forts pour Ikuto-kun.

Elle reprit une gorgée de thé, laissant les deux jeunes gens en suspens. Elle releva les yeux, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Mais Amu-chan, je n'ai jamais eus de sentiments pour Ikuto-kun. Même si j'ai accepté de l'épouser, il est plus comme un fils pour moi… alors, ne vous cachez plus tous les deux. Parce que de toute façon, vous n'avez pas été très discret. Les servantes cancanent à votre sujet depuis un moment déjà…

-C'est pour ça que le nombre de servantes à crucialement baissé tout à coup ? demanda Ikuto en souriant.

-Disons que… certaines se permettaient de rajouter des mensonges, dit-elle en buvant une autre gorgée de thé. Mais termine donc Amu-chan. Tu avais autre chose à dire, non ?

-O-oui… je… je suis enceinte.

Ikuto se tourna si violemment sur le canapé qu'il finit sur le sol, sous les regards incrédules des deux femmes. Amu était plus rouge qu'une pivoine, Ikuto la regardant avec questionnement. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis un préservatif lors de leurs ébats remontait à au mois 4 mois. Il se remit sur ses pieds puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Amu, qui rentra sa tête entre ses épaules, de peur de sa réaction. Sa mère sourit et posa sa tasse sur la table.

-Et bien, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Nous allons pouvoir divorcer et vous marier tous les deux.

-Pardon ?! fit-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

-Allons Ikuto-kun. Tu sais très bien que tes parents veulent un héritier. Amu est enceinte de toi, donc je ne vois pas à quoi je peux bien servir…

-Maman…

-Je vais aller chercher les papiers du divorce dans mon bureau ! fit-elle en s'éclipsant.

-Elle a les papiers ? Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Ikuto en la regardant partir.

Amu pouffa puis se tourna vers lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme s'il allait lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Quand il se sépara d'elle, tout deux étaient à bout de souffle. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme, qui rougit. Il sourit en s'imaginant déjà avec ce petit être dans ses bras, puis il se pencha et prit Amu dans ses bras, la berçant.

-Un bébé à nous, hein ?

-Oui… notre bébé à tous les deux.

Il redressa sa tête vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, si heureuse.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… futur ex-beau-papa, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

-Reviens ici, future ex-belle-fille !

Ils commencèrent un jeu du chat et de la souris, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu se laisse attraper, puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, les servants et servantes assistant à la scène, bouchés bée.

* * *

**Oui, la mère d'Amu ici n'est pas Midori... quoi que, la personnalité correspond plutôt bien à celle-ci... mais je ne voyais pas Tsumugu(le père d'Amu) s'enfuir devant ses responsabilités...**


	9. Sexe sauvage

Une idée survenue en relisant Step Up Love Story, avec une courte allusion aux couples aventuriers qui n'ont pas peur de se faire surprendre. Et il me semble que quelqu'un m'avait dit de varier les endroits des ébats de notre petit couple... ben c'est réussi non? ^^

Pourquoi "sexe sauvage" maintenant? Ben, sauvage ici reviendrait plutôt au fait qu'ils le font en extérieur plutôt que de dire qu'Ikuto se montre violent. Non, notre cher Ikuto aime trop Amu pour la faire souffrir sexuellement. Ainsi, quand je dis qu'il la pénètre "violemment", je n'entends pas avec brutalité, mais plutôt avec force. Il y a une légère différence entre les deux!^^

* * *

_**Summary: Quand le désir vient aussi soudainement, on ne peut pas toujours attendre d'être en privé.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Sexe sauvage**

-Allez Amu ! Encore un effort !

Ikuto encourageait sa petite amie, Amu, qui faisait actuellement quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Elle était presque à bout de souffle, mais n'abandonna pas et, quelques minutes plus tard, toucha finalement le rebord de la piscine, respirant très fort et vite, puis sortit. Ikuto s'approcha d'elle et mit sa serviette autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le joue.

-Bravo ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !

-Dix… aller-retour sans s'arrêter… alors que je nage comme… comme une pierre ! Tu es… vraiment cinglé ! dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Mais c'est toi qui disais que tu voulais perdre du poids. Regarde, je peux déjà voir tes progrès, fit-il en passant ses mains sur sa taille.

Et en effet, depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle nageait avec intensité 3 fois par semaine, les résultats de ses efforts se firent rapidement voir. Elle était certaine de pouvoir enfin se peser sans rougir de honte en constatant son poids sur le pèse-personne. Elle prit Ikuto par la main et chacun s'engouffra dans leur douche et vestiaire respectif, non sans qu'Ikuto ne la retienne pour essayer de la convaincre qu'il pouvait la suivre. Elle le retrouva à la sortie des vestiaires, pendant qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, il l'attendait patiemment adossé contre le mur. Quand elle eut fini, ils sortirent main dans la main, profitant de cette chaude soirée d'été pour se promener en amoureux après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans l'entrée de leur appartement.

Ikuto l'emmena manger sur une terrasse, les magnifiques lumières décoratives des festivals donnant un aspect enchanteur à la ville, les lumières illuminant les cheveux brillants de la jeune fille de différents types de couleurs, la faisant ressembler à une petite fée qui se serait perdue parmi les humains. Ikuto l'observa pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle était si mignonne. Elle remarqua finalement qu'il la fixait, bien qu'elle l'ait senti auparavant, et releva ses yeux dorés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ikuto-koi ?

-Non, non. Tout va bien, ma petite fée.

Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi, mais se stoppa net en sentant sa main sur la sienne et rougit de joie. Sa main était chaude et douce, si grande comparée à la sienne, mais elle adorait vraiment quand elle était dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et leurs yeux étaient verrouillés les uns dans les autres. N'importe qui aurait trouvé étrange que deux personnes se regardent de la sorte alors que leurs plats refroidissaient, mais eux n'en avaient rien à faire.

Après cela, ils se promenèrent encore un peu, la ville était si vivante l'été, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. En plus, il faisait vraiment bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop frais ce soir, la nuit idéale pour se promener en amoureux. Bien sûr, toute chose ayant une fin, lorsqu'il fut passé 22h, Amu jugea qu'il serait préférable de rentrer. Ikuto fit la moue mais coopéra. Amu décida de prendre par le parc, pour aller plus vite, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment au bleuté, qui traina le plus possible les pieds pour faire durer leur sortie. Après un moment, Amu se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu le fais exprès, j'en suis sûr maintenant !

-Et alors ? On est vendredi soir, aucun de nous deux ne bosse demain, on a bien le droit de profiter de la soirée !

-Ikuto-koi, je sais bien tout ça… mais je pensais que…

Elle rougit en regardant ailleurs et tortilla ses doigts derrière son dos. Ikuto écarquilla les yeux puis fit tracer un léger sourire narquois sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre son torse, en prenant soit de l'obliger à la regarder. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand ils entendirent un cri de femme non loin. Lui d'être un trouillard, Ikuto se lança en direction du cri, suivit de près par Amu. Il s'attendait à voir une femme attaquait par un homme, mais la scène fut tout autre. Il s'agissait d'un couple en plein ébat contre un arbre, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il faisait. Amu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant ça et prit la main d'Ikuto l'entraînant à l'autre bout du parc. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, elle s'adossa contre un arbre, le temps de récupérer. Ikuto se tourna vers elle.

-C'était bien à ça que tu pensais avant qu'on les surprenne, non ? Rentrer à la maison et passer la nuit sous la couette à faire des choses perverses.

-Baka neko !!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pervers ! Dès qu'on parle de sexe, tu… tu…

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le dire. Il était en effet fier de lui de ce côté-là et si on lui demandait, il se vantait, comme tous les hommes. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté du tronc et gonfla les joues, exaspérée. Elle était si énervée qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Ikuto la rejoindre, la bloquant avec ses deux bras. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il était tout proche d'elle, prêt à capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné comme il le faisait toujours. Elle détourna la tête mais sentit bien vite son index fin passer sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il se pencha et, en effet, commença un baiser amoureusement enflammé, passant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme sans son avis. Il repensa alors malgré lui au couple qu'ils avaient surpris. Ils s'embrassaient de la même façon à ce moment-là. Ikuto traça de ses doigts les courbes de sa petite amie, qui gémit entre leurs lèvres, puis il remonta ses mains et releva le débardeur de la rosette et captura ses seins entre ses mains, les exposant à la vue de tous. Amu se raidit et brisa le baiser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, rouge comme une tomate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-J'ai envie de toi Amu-koi, dit-il avant de se baisser légèrement pour commencer à caresser des lèvres la poitrine captive.

Amu retient un gémissement, se maudissant d'avoir oublié son soutien-gorge. Les deux se mettaient en maillots chez eux pour aller plus vite, et aujourd'hui Amu avait oublié son soutien-gorge. Elle se souvint avec soulagement qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas oublié sa culotte et qu'elle la portait en ce moment. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant Ikuto continuer son jeu plus bas, faisant entrer en jeu sa langue, qui caressait méchamment bien la poitrine exposée. Amu ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps, surtout qu'Ikuto commençait déjà à la taquiner plus bas. Elle s'était douté qu'il lui sauterait dessus ce soir, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il le ferait ici, dans le parc, juste derrière un arbre et quelques buissons.

-Ikuto-koi, pas ici… Rentrons.

-Non, désolé, je bande déjà trop…

Elle rougit à cette phrase, se demandant comme elle pourrait vivre si on les surprenait à faire ce genre de choses en public. Elle sentit la honte monter sous forme de larmes, quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'arbre, Ikuto l'embrassa fougueusement tout en la caressant entre les jambes. Il la libéra de ses lèvres et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement cette fois, puis fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, la faisait rougir encore plus. Il passa son regard vers la route et tourna Amu un peu plus sur la droite.

-On sera moins exposé comme ça, répondit-il devant son regard interrogateur.

Puis il se baissa et porta sa langue jusqu'aux lèvres désireuses de sa petite amie, qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, sachant très bien sa réaction à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Il commença à lécher, faisant gémir la jeune fille derrière ses mains. Il releva sa jambe gauche, lui donnant une meilleure vue et un meilleur accès à son but. Il taquina son clitoris, joua avec ses lèvres, caressa ses cuisses, entra sa langue en elle. En fin de compte, elle était vraiment trempée. Il se redressa finalement et s'apprêtait à sortir son membre quand Amu l'attrapa par le col et le tira vers elle, l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se laissa faire, se frottant contre elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sursauta en sentant une main passa sur cette zone si sensible dans son pantalon, le faisant briser le baiser. Il regarda la jeune fille, qui lui souriait, ses joues vraiment très rouges. Il se pencha vers son cou et procéda pour laisser une marque, pendant qu'Amu le caressait pour le faire grossir encore un peu. Elle se souvenait avoir eut longtemps peur ne serait-ce que de le regarder directement, et quand elle l'avait touché pour la première fois, elle s'était étonné de sentir chaleur et douceur, elle qui pensait que cet instrument était répugnant et mouillé. Entre ses doigts, il était toujours chaud et durcissait rapidement. Le fait qu'Ikuto se frotte contre elle faisait qu'en fin de compte, elle se caressait aussi elle-même d'une certaine façon.

Ikuto stoppa ses gentilles morsures et sa langue qui caressait le cou d'Amu. Il regarda et vit son œuvre, une belle marque rouge entre sa nuque et son épaule. Il sourit fièrement puis retira la main de sa petite amie de son pantalon, qu'il baissa avec son boxer. Il n'en pouvait plus, il la voulait. Maintenant. Il releva sa jambe gauche puis fit entrer doucement son membre en érection en elle, ce qui la fout soupirer. Il commença doucement ses va et vient, les habituer lentement à une position qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais expérimentée. Amu se cramponnait à lui tout en essayant de ne pas le faire tomber, mais ça devenait difficile, vu la croissance du plaisir. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette femme avait hurlé tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment bon et excitant de faire ça dehors. Mais bientôt, elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas. Sa jambe s'engourdissait et elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans son pied. Comme s'il avait compris, Ikuto attrapa son autre jambe et la souleva, plaquant la jeune femme contre l'écorce, tout en pompant en elle avec ferveur. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et enroula du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses jambes à sa taille. Il se baissa et l'embrassa, se demandant lui-même comment il faisait pour la tenir en suspension. Mais c'était si bon, si excitant, si sensuel. Son Amu, faisant ces délicieux petits cris qui étaient si doux à son oreille, en plein milieu du parc, dans la nuit, à la vue de n'importe qui. Il se sentit encore plus excité à cette idée. Il sentit Amu frémir entre ses mains, elle approchait de son orgasme. Il sourit diaboliquement et pompa plus violemment en elle, la faisant hurler. Son sourire s'étira puis il embrassa à nouveau la jeune femme, la bâillonnant pendant qu'il finissait le travail. Amu passa frénétiquement ses mains dans les cheveux bleutés de son partenaire, signe qu'elle prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. Ikuto n'avait à ce moment qu'une seule envie : la caresser de partout. Seins, ventre, cou, côtés, cuisses, fesses. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il les soutenait tous les deux. Il s'imagina passant ses mains à maintes reprises sur elle, lorsqu'il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme. Il libéra les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Amu-koi…

-Oui, moi aussi…

Il la bâillonna encore une fois puis sentit avec amertume ses cheveux tirés. Amu venait de jouir, et avait inconsciemment agrippé ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit désagrément, comparé au plaisir de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, ainsi qu'aux délicats baisers qu'elle planta partout sur son visage pour se faire pardonner une fois l'acte terminer. Il les déposa sur le sol, puis se laissa couvrir de baisers. Amu aimait la douceur après l'amour, et lui aussi il fallait admettre. Il la serra dans ses bras puis déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Ils se rhabillèrent ensuite et rentrèrent, le bras d'Amu enroulé autour de celui d'Ikuto, qui tenait sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Après être rentré, Ikuto attrapa gentiment la jeune fille par la taille et la tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il prit ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches puis les emmena dans la chambre. Après s'être embrassé une dernière fois et s'être dit « je t'aime », Morphée les gagna et ils tombèrent de sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**S'ils se sont fait surprendre comme l'autre couple? Je n'en sais rien, c'est à vous de voir^^**

**Je me demande si mon style ne commence pas à perdre de son attrait Oo J'ai l'impression que la qualité de mes lemons va en décroissant... Vos avis, merci?**


	10. Une douche brûlante

Je ne me souviens même lus qui, mais on m'avait suggéré cette idée. Me sentant d'humeur la semaine dernière, j'ai commencé ceci^^ En fait, j'ai combiné quelques idées qu'on m'a suggéré, même si l'idée de la douche est le thème principal ici XD Quoi que, Ikuto en chaleur est un thème qui a été très souvent utilisé durant l'été... franchement, je suis tenté de le réutiliser pour un autre oneshot^^

* * *

_**Summary: Aucun lieu, pas même la salle de bain, ne sera épargné par la perversité d'un Ikuto en chaleur.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHAR! NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Une douche brûlante**

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Ikuto était d'une humeur particulièrement coquine. Il sautait sur Amu pour lui faire l'amour à tout bout de champ, peu importait le moment de la journée. S'il se sentait l'envie de pénétrer sa petite amie, il la préparait fougueusement puis les envoyait au septième ciel. Et avec ceci, il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination afin de varier leurs ébats. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que lui faire l'amour dans la cuisine en ce beau dimanche matin, en prenant soin au départ de mettre du chocolat sur son corps pour la lécher de partout. La jeune femme ne lui avait pas résisté longtemps et ils étaient désormais à deux doigts de la rupture. Il s'introduit en elle une dernière fois puis tout deux soupirèrent le nom de l'autre en jouissant. Ikuto se coucha sur le jeune femme, qui avait un bras autour de son cou et un autre autour de sa taille. Il sourit sournoisement en léchant un peu de chocolat resté sur l'épaule d'Amu.

-C'était un petit déjeuner vraiment délicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ikuto… ne refais plus jamais ça…

-Hum ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

Elle l'obligea à se redresser afin de s'asseoir sur la table, puis en descendit en se couvrant de ses bras.

-Me couvrir de chocolat ou de confiture, espèce d'obsédé ! Et je ne parle pas que du sexe ! Tu es aussi un obsédé du sucre !!!

-Avec une aussi délicieuse petite fraise qui me montre d'aussi tentantes petites fesses, comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis essaya de le gifler, mais il esquiva. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa en passant ses mains sur sa taille. Il était si facile de prédire ses faits et gestes, il s'amusait à la faire enrager de telle sorte qu'elle réagisse comme il le voulait. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et commença à jouer avec sa langue, la faisant gémir entre leurs lèvres. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, pour voir sa réaction, et elle brisa le baiser et sortit de la cuisine. Il se redressa en la regardant.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre une douche, espèce de pervers ! A cause de toi, je colle de partout !

-Et tu es bien lubrifié aussi !

Elle rougit à ses mots en sentant un peu de sa semence couler entre ses jambes fines. Dieu, ce qu'elle donnerait pour le tuer et le ramener à la vie afin de se venger et de lui pardonner ensuite. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, quand Ikuto se pointa devant elle. Amu essaya de fermer mais il lui était impossible de gagner face à un garçon plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il finit par se glisser à côté de la porte, dans la salle de bain, Amu claqua sans le faire exprès la porte et lui lança un regard noir.

-Crétin ! J'ai failli me faire mal à cause de toi !

-Mais non koneko-chan, je ne permettrais pas que tu aies mal voyons, fit-il en se collant à elle.

Amu sursauta en sentant les mains de son amant parcourir ses hanches et ses fesses. Même si elle se sentit excitée, elle le poussa et ouvrit en grand la porte.

-DEHORS ! fit-elle en pointant.

Il se contenta de sourire. Il se plaça devant elle, ferma la porte en la claquant et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur. Il commença alors à lécher dans son cou, puis il descendit lentement vers le sud, s'arrêtant pour masser de sa langue la douce poitrine d'Amu, qui ne pouvait que subir. Il se retrouva bientôt à son nombril et passa sa langue dedans, trouvant un peu de chocolat, ce qui le fit sourire. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux se resserrer. Il sourit sournoisement, sa prochaine destination allait être jouissive, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il se trouvait souvent en une presque parfaite érection rien qu'en entendant sa partenaire produire tous ces délicieux petits sons de plaisir interdit. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant déjà savourant les restes de confiture qu'il avait passé sur elle un peu plus tôt, passa sa langue sur cette zone, puis la retira immédiatement en toussant face à l'amertume soudaine sur sa langue due à son sperme, qui lui donna un court haut le cœur. Amu se baissa vers lui en l'entendant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle en caressant sa joue, inquiète.

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils devant sa propre stupidité.

-Rien, rien…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toussé alors ?

Il força un sourire et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Il se sépara rapidement d'elle et lui dit d'aller dans la baignoire, ce qu'elle fit. Il enleva son jeans resté sur lui déjà pendant leur ébat dans la cuisine, le mit dans la corbeille de linge sale et se tourna vers elle. Elle était dos à lui et le regarda en rougissant par-dessus son épaule. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Non que ça la gêne mais elle n'était pas encore habituée à faire l'amour dans cet endroit. Il se dirigea vers la baignoire, y entra et plaqua gentiment la jeune femme contre le mur carrelé pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant ce temps, il tâtait de sa main pour trouver les robinets, qu'il ouvrit. L'eau d'abord chaude commença à se déverser à côté d'eux. Tant mieux car sinon, ils se seraient brûler. Ikuto brisa le baiser pour régler la température, Amu l'observant patiemment. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, il commença à la faire couler sur sa petite amie, tout en massant son corps pour retirer le sucre qu'elle avait encore sur elle. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses cuisses, faisant disparaitre son sperme, puis la retourna pour passer à son dos, qui était en grande partie maculé de chocolat et de confiture. Il passa sa main dessus jusqu'à revoir entièrement la superbe peau de porcelaine d'Amu, puis il reposa le jet à sa place et commença à mordre son cou, la faisant gémir.

-Ah ! Ikuto…

Il attrapa rapidement le gel douche, s'en mit sur les mains et commença à frotter le ventre et la poitrine de sa petite amie tout en lui mordant toujours la peau du cou, lui laissant une belle marque. Il captura avec fermeté et douceur le sein droit de sa partenaire, qui gémit à sa prise, puis il le caressa avec délicatesse tout en continuant de faire mousser son ventre en le caressant. L'opération se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il intervertisse ses mains, passant la gauche de son ventre à son sein et l'autre pour prendre la place de la gauche. Amu ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, elle était lentement submergée par les douces caresses de son amant, qui s'attaquait maintenant à ses lèvres, passant sa langue dessus avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**POV Amu**

Ikuto m'avait parlé des effets secondaires de ses nombreux Chara change avec Yoru, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une fois la saison de rut arrivé, il me prendrait aussi souvent et avec autant de style. Depuis 3 ou 4 semaines qu'il est en chaleur, oui j'ai bien dis « en chaleur », il me fait l'amour tous les jours, plusieurs fois bien entendu, avec un style ! Il ne se contente pas d'assouvir ses pulsions, il me fait atteindre le nirvana à chaque fois, en changeant sans arrêt la manière de me faire jouir. C'est honteux à dire, mais j'adore ça…

Et voilà qu'il va me faire l'amour dans la douche pour la troisième fois depuis le début de ses chaleurs. Ses mains sur mon corps sont si chaudes, et elles semblent savoir où me toucher pour obtenir exactement la bonne réaction, c'est-à-dire me donner encore plus envie de lui. Le voilà qui recommence à jouer avec ma poitrine. Mais il est si doux, si sensible aujourd'hui… Il y a quelques jours, il était comme dans un état de transe, même si c'était absolument délicieux en bas, il m'a fait mal quand il m'a agrippé aussi violemment et soudainement les seins. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de fondre entre ses mains, sans parler de sa bouche qui s'amuse elle aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a fait un énorme suçon dans le cou. Il adore ça.

-Ah ! I-Ikuto…

Ça y est, il bande. Et pas qu'un peu. Bon sang, je le sens contre mes fesses. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès pour que je craque. Ses mains sont toutes les deux en train de jouer avec ma poitrine maintenant. Ikuto est si gentil quand il s'agit de moi, il est si doux quand on est ensemble. Il tourne de nouveau ma tête vers lui. Ce que j'aime quand il m'embrasse, à la fois romantiquement et passionnément. Il sait quand m'embrasser gentiment ou avec ferveur. Là, il gradue lentement d'un gentil baiser à un véritable échange excitant. Je sens sa main droite descendre le long de mon ventre, il se glisse lentement vers la partie de mon corps qu'il veut préparer. Très sincèrement, je ne demande que ça. Depuis ses chaleurs, il s'assure toujours que j'ai un orgasme durant les préliminaires, puis il fait sa petite affaire, toujours en s'assurant que je jouisse. J'ai parfois l'impression que j'ai quitté mon corps quand il me touche.

-Aaah ! Ikuto…

Il m'embrasse de nouveau tout en me caressant en bas. Dieu ce qu'il est bon ! Il s'amuse toujours en me faisant languir, il caresse mes lèvres, titille mon clitoris, comme maintenant, puis il introduit son doigt en moi jusqu'à la première phalange et s'amuse à me faire languir. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de gémir, c'est si bon. Et son sexe contre mes fesses ! Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, mes hanches bougent en rythme pour rencontrer ses doigts. Je suis en train de sombrer peu à peu dans la luxure.

-Tu as encore mon sperme en toi…

Oh non ! Je le sens, je rougis ! Et comme pour me le prouver, il me montre son index, dont le bout a une légère couche blanche crémeuse. Je rougis encore plus en sachant qu'il sourit sournoisement. C'est vrai, il l'avait dit. Je suis « lubrifiée ». Je sais ce qu'il va faire maintenant… Il va me plaquer contre le mur et me pénétrer sans demander son reste. Même si je l'imagine déjà en train de jouer avec mes seins tout en me faisant ces choses.

-Amu…

La manière dont il l'a dit... Aucun doute. C'est parti.

**POV Ikuto**

Sa peau est d'ordinaire si douce sèche, mais quand je glisse mes doigts dessus quand elle est mouillée, c'est si stimulant. Elle gémit et se tord comme un ver entre mes mains. J'adore l'effet électrisant que j'ai sur elle, c'est comme si j'avais une autre Amu en face de moi, plus libérée et plus consentante à me laisser faire toutes ces choses sur elle. Et le fait qu'elle se frotte contre mon érection n'arrange rien. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est douée ! Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle sait me rendre fou elle aussi.

Mais il est temps pour moi de la faire grimper lentement aux rideaux. Je me rince rapidement la main droite et la glisse lentement, du bout des doigts, jusqu'à son jardin secret et commence notre petit rituel. Elle arque son dos contre moi quand je commence gentiment à tâter ses lèvres, puis je la nargue en tournant autour de son petit bouton de rose. Elle est en pleine transe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si elle fondait entre mes mains. J'adore ça. Mais je suis un peu pressé, alors autant passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je passe mon doigt entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un petit soupire, quand je remarque que mon sperme de tout à l'heure est encore en elle. Ce bon vieux sourire sournois se dessine sur mon visage à l'idée qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de plus de caresses.

Je sais qu'elle est toute rouge quand je lui montre mon doigt couvert de sperme, j'adore la savoir toute rouge. Elle est si mignonne, si attendrissante. Je fourre mon nez dans ses cheveux, l'envie omniprésente de la pénétrer s'immiscent lentement dans mon pénis. Je la veux.

-Amu…

Elle se fige et tourne lentement son regard vers moi. Elle est si belle. Je m'empresse de l'embrasser, passant ma langue dans tous les recoins de sa petite bouche si délicieuse, puis je mets ses mains contre le mur carrelé. Je la sens gênée. Elle n'aime pas vraiment que je la prenne comme ça, je sais, mais c'est si excitant.

-I-Ikuto… koi…

-Doucement, je sais.

Je passe ma main droite de la sienne à son bras, puis glisse le long de sa poitrine, puis son ventre, puis à ses hanches je vire de bord pour aller vers ses superbes fesses. Il m'est arrivé de les lui mordre ses dernières semaines, non que ça lui ait déplu en fait. Finalement, je prends mon érection et l'introduit doucement en elle. Pas de précipitation. Nous avons tout notre temps. Je vais faire de cette partie de jambes en l'air un souvenir délicieusement pervers pour nous deux, si pervers qu'Amu deviendra rouge dès qu'elle entrera dans la salle de bain.

Je commence donc notre petit jeu. Un premier coup, tout doucement, pour bien sentir la friction entre nous. Je la sens déjà frémir entre mes mains. Je ressors tout aussi lentement, puis sans prévenir, un grand coup, qui la fait crier. A partir de là, c'est un rythme de départ normal si je peux dire, pas trop lent, mais pas encore assez rapide. Faisons durer les choses, j'ai quelques idées en tête pour la suite des opérations. Je me colle à elle, chaque frisson parcourant son dos me chatouillant le ventre, me faisant moi-même frissonner. On peut vraiment parler de chimie des corps, plus je la fais jouir, plus elle m'excite, plus j'ai envie de l'entendre gémir, plus je lui donne de plaisir et ainsi de suite. C'est tellement délicieux de savoir qu'on ne peut éprouver ses sensations que l'un avec l'autre.

Elle a les avant-bras complètement collés au mur désormais, et elle gémit et crie doucement, mais d'une manière absolument sensuelle. Elle retient parfois un cri en se mordant la lèvre, ses hanches commencent à suivre mes mouvements. Parfait, elle est totalement en condition.

-I-Ikuto-koi…

Elle tourne légèrement sa tête vers moi et tente de m'embrasser. Vu notre position et la rigueur de mes coups, c'est assez difficile. Je tourne correctement sa tête d'une main et capture ses si belles lèvres qui venaient parfois me chercher dans mes fantaisies la nuit, m'incitant à imaginer ce que je ferais à Amu la première fois. Ça n'avait pas été aussi spectaculaire et plaisant que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais elle avait l'air ravie que je lui prenne sa virginité. Elle me sourit toujours comme ça après, quand on reprend notre souffle. Je vais être certain de voir encore une fois ce beau sourire.

J'ai bien envie de jouer un peu avec elle tient. Je laisse mes mains passer de ses hanches à ses seins. Pas bien grands, à peine un grand bonnet A, mais c'est largement suffisant. Je n'en demande pas plus, ses petits seins vont si bien avec sa silhouette. Elle sursaute en sentant mes mains mais ne proteste pas. Toujours en pompant en elle, je commence à jouer avec elle. Ses mamelons en érection sont si sensibles, c'est si jouissif de jouer avec eux, que ce soit avec un ou plusieurs doigts. Amu gémit de plus en plus fort, et moi ça m'excite encore plus.

-P-pervers !

-Non, TON pervers ma chérie.

Et je lui mords l'oreille, ce qui la fait hurler d'une petite voix. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un pervers. Mais je ne le suis qu'avec elle. Aucune autre fille ne me fait sentir ce besoin d'agir comme un obsédé, il n'y a qu'Amu, mon petit chaton si doux et innocent. Mais passons donc à la suite de mon plan. Il est temps d'agir.

_**POV Amu**_

Ikuto qui me fait l'amour, c'est un des moments les plus étranges de ma vie. D'abord, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille, ensuite je veux qu'il continue, quand nous faisons l'amour j'ai envie de lui mais en même temps ma respiration est si irrégulière et mon corps se comporte bizarrement alors ça me dégoûte. Mais ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui joue avec moi, son sexe qui s'amuse avec le mien, et puis le moment de l'orgasme, tout ça me donne envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'est si contradictoire d'avoir envie et même temps ne pas avoir envie.

Depuis qu'il a commencé à me faire l'amour aujourd'hui dans cette douche, je me sens à nouveau bizarre. Mais c'est une bonne sensation. J'aime le sentir contre moi, peau contre peau, c'est si doux, si romantique. Ikuto, si seulement nous étions face à face, que je puisse caresser ta peau, te couvrir de baisers, voir ton visage, tes magnifiques yeux imprégnés de luxure pendant l'acte. Je pense à ça, et lui pendant ce temps me mord l'oreille. Encore quelque chose de contradictoire. Je déteste qu'il le fasse, mais la sensation quand ses dents touchent mon oreille, c'est comme un mini orgasme pour uniquement mon oreille. Il caresse de nouveau mes seins, et je dois dire que retenir mon corps est inutile, alors je laisse mon dos se courbait contre son ventre. Je veux plus de lui, je veux plus d'Ikuto. Ses mains, son ventre et son pénis ne sont pas assez, je veux tout lui contre moi.

Il descend ses mains vers mes cuisses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Il va encore s'amuser à me toucher tout en étant en moi. Je m'apprête donc à sentir ses doigts sur la partie la plus sensible de mon corps, mais en fait, ses mains se posent vraiment sur mes cuisses. Puis, tout à coup, il ralentit significativement, coupant presque notre élan, et je le sens qui commence à soulever ma jambe droite, ce qui n'est pas habituel. Je me retourne et il a ce sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

-Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un petit changement de position.

Il lève encore ma jambe jusqu'à ce que ma cuisse touche son ventre. Je me sens rougir plus fort que jamais. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Et tout à coup, il recommence à aller et venir, me faisait presque hurler. Je dois honteusement l'admettre : c'est vraiment bon comme ça.

-Huuuum ? On dirait que ça te plait, Amu-koi.

Je ne lui réponds pas. J'ai appris avec le temps que lui répondre était exactement pareil que de ne rien dire. Il sait qu'il a raison, le nier est inutile. Il maintient toujours ma jambe en hauteur tout en continuant, envoyant des salves vraiment exquises entre nous deux. Je l'entends par moment, un court gémissement qu'il masque en pinçant les lèvres, ça me fait sourire. Il donne un grand coup en moi, qui me fait pousser un cri. Ikuto aime me faire ce genre de surprise, ça l'amuse. J'ai du mal à me retenir encore au carrelage, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, pas encore.

-Amu-koi, fait-il en se calmant de nouveau.

Je me tourne vers lui, essayant de reprendre mon souffle par la même occasion.

-Je vais passer ta jambe au dessus de ma tête, comme ça, on sera face à face pour le grand final.

Je rougis mais hoche la tête. Tout en continuant avec des coups de bassins plus doux, il passe ma jambe devant son nez. Je ne pensais franchement pas pouvoir être aussi souple. Nous voilà donc face à face. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des jours sans lui, je veux le garder contre moi, dans mes bras. Il remonte mes jambes et les collent à sa peau si chaude. Dieu, ce que j'ai envie de lui !

-C'est parti, souffle-t-il.

Et la suite n'est autre que des gémissements, des cris de plaisir et un hurlement colossal sous une douche froide.

_**POV Normal**_

A peine avait-il fini de placer correctement la jeune femme dans ses bras qu'il entama un vigoureux mouvement de va et vient entre eux, frictionnant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Amu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller à lui, et inconsciemment, elle se mit à se frotter contre lui au rythme des coups de reins qu'il lui donnait. Bien entendu, il le remarqua et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, excité par l'initiative perverse de sa petite amie. Comme il aimait la faire trembler et gémir de cette façon. Il se pencha vers elle et mordit son oreille, étant récompenser par des frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme et un petit gémissement étouffé. Il reporta sa bouche vers son épaule et remonta baiser par baiser vers son cou, quand il sentit les dents de sa partenaire sur son oreille, le faisant gentiment sursauter. Cette sensation dans son oreille descendit à son sexe, déjà désireux de plus. Il raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de sa petite amie, qui resserra ses jambes autour de son ventre.

-I-Ik-Iku-to… Aaaah ! Oui ! Ikuto!

-Ooooh… A-Amu… Hummmmm… Amu-koi…

-Aah…. A-ah… OH OUI !!!

Elle recourba son dos tout en restant coller à lui. Il venait de toucher un point particulièrement sensible en elle. Il sourit diaboliquement. Il allait la faire voir des étoiles. Il reprit donc ses mouvements à pleine vitesse, euphorisant complètement la jeune femme entre ses mains, qui semblait avoir perdu la raison. Elle qui essayait de rester silencieuse durant l'acte, était désormais déchainée. Elle ne retenait plus aucun gémissement, plantait ses ongles dans sa peau, remuait généreusement ses hanches pour rencontrer ses coups et criait à plein poumon le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Amu… si je n'étais… hum… pas déjà aussi excité… ah ! Tu… ah… tu me ferais encore plus bandé… Oh !

-I-Iku-Ikuto ! Oui… Oui ! Ikuto !

Il la plaqua complètement au mur cette fois, sentant sa délicieuse peau brûlante contre la sienne, ses seins dansant contre son torse et son sexe bruyant au rythme de ses coups. Il serra les dents en sentant son orgasme approcher.

-Amu-koi… je n'en peux plus…

-Je… j'y suis… viens… Ikuto, je… je viEEEEEEEENS !!!!

Il ne put retenir son orgasme en sentant les muscles de sa petite amie se contracter autour de lui, l'obligeant à éjaculer. Il pompa encore un peu en elle, faisant durer la sensation, puis quand elle s'évapora, il les fit doucement glisser dans la baignoire. Amu commença à lui masser le dos et les cheveux. C'était comme si elle jouissait encore, son corps remuant toujours contre le sien.

-Amu-koi ?

Elle calma ses gestes et leva les yeux vers lui, un regard encore brumeux, victime du plaisir intense qu'elle venait de vivre. Il sourit.

-Ikuto-koi… C'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie…

-Hum ? Tant mieux, fit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et rencontra ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste et doux. Il se sépara d'elle après quelques instants et caressa sa joue. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit victorieux. C'était ce beau sourire d'après l'amour, celui qu'il adorait. Ils se redressèrent pour finir leur douche, mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Amu prit le gel douche et commença à l'appliquer sur le torse de son amoureux, qui la regarda faire d'un œil pervers. Il sentit cependant son corps brûler d'impatience quand elle descendit lentement vers le sud, pour finalement commencer à s'occuper de son membre retombait à plat.

-Amu-koi ? fit-il avec son sourire pervers.

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser tout en massant son pénis, qui se retrouva rapidement en érection. Il ne fut pas étonner quand, un peu plus tard, Amu l'introduisit en elle et se pendit à son cou. Il sourit en la mettant dos au mur. Si elle était elle aussi en chaleur, il satisferait le moindre de ses désirs, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

* * *

**Oui, un oneshot assez long et en POV pour une fois :P Merci à la personne qui me l'avait suggéré... me souvient plus qui XD  
**

**Et quelques précisions: **

**-J'ignore quel goût à le sperme. J'ai entendu que c'était assez amer, je garde cette définition pour le moment... Et je préfère ne pas savoir en fait _  
-Je ne sais pas si la fléxibilité d'Amu est correcte quand Ikuto passe sa jambe au dessus de sa tête... mais bon, on peut penser que c'est les "effets secondaires" des Chara Change avec Ran LOL  
**

**Bon, à tantôt sur ce^^**


	11. Captive

Un oneshot sur le thème des vampires qui me tentait depuis un moment. Et bon, les vampires sont des pervers, c'est connus alors j'ai pas hésité à faire un oneshot M XD

Bon, je sais que le début semble assez long, avec la fuite d'Amu, mais j'espère que ça va mieux après.

* * *

**Summary:**_** Ikuto, un vampire, retient Amu dans une dimension parallèle pour la garder pour lui tout seul.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Captive**

Elle était comme un oiseau dans une cage doré. Libre d'aller où elle le désirait, vu que le chemin la ramenait toujours vers son maître. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais peu importe qu'elle marche, court, à l'endroit ou à l'envers, les yeux ferment ou ouverts, elle revenait toujours à son point de départ, même si elle marchait en ligne droite. Et personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle ignorait elle-même où elle se trouvait, et en plus, elle s'était enfuit de chez elle en disant à ses parents qu'elle les détestait. En regardant le soleil radieux de cet étrange endroit dont elle ne pouvait échapper, elle se demanda si ses parents pensaient à elle. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas à eux, ou alors pas sans s'énerver.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Mais elle savait bien qui c'était. La seule personne à part elle dans cet endroit : son maître. Il était grand et séduisant, ses yeux brillants comme des joyaux, tantôt d'un violet amical, tantôt d'un rouge sang effrayant. Elle se retourna et se sentit encore rougir. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le trouver beau et attirant. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit, et la fit se relever. Puis il la ramena dans la maison. Il ferma la porte-fenêtre et tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle s'assit sur la table et regarda de côté. Il la rejoint et se colla tout contre elle, la faisant rougir, puis gentiment mais avec appétit passa sa langue dans son cou. Et d'un coup sec, il planta ses crocs dans son cou, lui arrachant un faible cri de douleur pendant qu'il suce son sang en pelotant ses seins. Lorsqu'il enleva enfin ses crocs de sa peau, elle tomba en arrière et cacha son visage, comme si elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Il la regarda reprendre son souffle puis disparut dans la maison.

Oui, le maître de cette fille était un vampire. Il la gardait jalousement pour lui seul dans cet endroit, pour boire son sang, ainsi que d'autres substances provenant de son corps.

Le quotidien d'Amu était de se faire mordre deux fois par jour, matin et soir, avec parfois un petit extra comme maintenant. Il s'assurait toujours de la laisser assez se reposer avant de la mordre encore. Il prenait grand soin d'elle, comme si elle était une princesse. Mais elle n'aimait pas tout ça. Elle se disait depuis longtemps que, le moment venu, où son sang ne le satisferait plus, il la tuerait en buvant tout son sang pour aller chercher librement son nouveau garde-manger. C'était lui-même qui avait dit ça. Et elle craignait chaque jour qui passait que ça mort ne vienne subitement.

Et puis, dans la soirée, elle passa devant la chambre d'Ikuto et l'entendit parler avec un de ses amis vampires, Nagihiko, au téléphone. Bien malgré elle, elle écouta ce qu'il disait.

-Tu plaisantes. Je ne vais pas attendre plus, j'attends depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Elle le vit avec son portable dans une main, jouant avec quelque chose de l'autre. Mais elle était trop loin pour voir. Mais elle pensait bien que ce devait être quelque chose de tranchant, comme un couteau. Il s'amusait souvent à jouer avec devant elle, pour l'impressionner apparemment.

-Non, elle ne se doute de rien. Oui, elle va faire une de ses têtes !

Amu se pencha pour entendre un peu plus.

-Hum… ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends, ma patience a atteint son seuil critique.

Sa patience ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle avala silencieusement sa salive et se colla un peu plus au mur.

-Non, j'en finis ce soir, pour de bon. Oui, après lui avoir fait l'amour. Ok, je te rappelle quand j'aurais fini, je te dirais comme ça s'est passé, dit-il en riant.

Elle se retourna vivement, sans faire de bruit, et se rendit dans le salon, son esprit se perdant dans tous les scénarios possibles. Mais celui qui revenait toujours était qu'une fois qu'il aurait tiré son coup une dernière fois, il la tuerait pour passer à autre chose. Elle commença à trembler en s'imaginant sous lui, hurlant en se sentant vider de son sang et bientôt, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper ou de se défendre.

-Amu ! Viens par ici, j'aimerais te parler, appela-t-il.

Elle se tourna, ses jambes tremblant violemment alors qu'elle était incapable de bouger puis, après quelques instants il se montra et, comme si sa simple vue avait fait repartir son cerveau, elle recula, encore et encore, jusqu'à se cogner à la porte-fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit sans quitter ses yeux de lui puis se sauva. Il la regarda faire avec surprise, puis se mit à rire et la laissa se sauver.

-Amu, où comptes-tu aller ? Tu reviendras toujours ici de toute façon, tu le sais bien.

Elle continua malgré tout de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus, puis elle se cacha dans un énorme buisson, se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours essayer de l'entraîner au dehors puis s'enfermer dans la maison. Elle entendit ses pas tout proche. Elle ne bougea pas, trop effrayée qu'il décide de la tuer sur le champ. Il l'appelait avec insistance, commençant à soupirer d'exaspération. Il passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, et une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle sortit doucement et se sauva jusqu'à la maison. Une fois la porte-fenêtre fermée, elle tomba au sol, ses pieds lui faisant mal. Courir nue pied était une très mauvaise idée. Certes, il n'y avait aucun morceau de verre ou de saleté dans cette étrange réalité, mais les branches lui avaient bien écorchés les pieds. Elle se força à se relever et courut fermer les autres portes du rez-de-chaussée, espérant le retenir le plus possible.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle monta à l'étage et prévoyait de se chercher une arme, quand elle entendit derrière elle quelque chose atterrir souplement sur le sol. Elle se retourna à toute vitesse et le vit à côté d'une fenêtre. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait sauter plusieurs mètres dans les airs sans problèmes.

-Je trouvais la course dans les bois marrante Amu, mais verrouiller ma maison comme ça, tu vois, ça m'a plutôt refroidit.

Il lui suffit de reculer d'un pas pour que ses jambes se souviennent comment courir. Elle sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma la porte et, comme une enfant terrifiée, elle n'eut pour seul réflexe que se cacher sous le lit, recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

Elle attendit, encore et encore, s'attendant à ce qu'il défonce la porte, l'attrape par les pieds, la jette contre un mur et la tue, mais les minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'apparaisse. Et ceci la terrifiait plus que le scénario qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle entendit alors le même bruit de pieds se posant souplement au sol et tourna la tête. Visiblement, il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et était entré.

-Amu ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Elle arrêta de respirer un instant puis ferma les yeux. Peut-être que si elle le suppliait, il lui briserait la nuque avant de la vider de son sang ? Elle avala difficilement, se demandant s'il ferait preuve d'une telle pitié envers elle. Elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre mais elle ne vit plus ses pieds. Elle chercha frénétiquement, mais elle ne vit rien. C'est seulement quand elle repassa sa tête de l'autre côté qu'elle le vit qui l'observait, un genou à terre. Elle hurla de peur et essaya de se sauver, mais il lui attrapa le bras et la tira de force, comme une enfant capricieuse qui refusait d'obéir. Il la souleva de ce bras et la mit sur le lit, puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle, ses bras et jambes de chaque côté de son corps, l'empêchant de se sauver.

-Amu, je suis en colère, je préfère que tu le saches.

Ses yeux violets étaient désormais rouges, montrant sa colère au grand jour. Elle avala sa salive, tremblant encore. Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Si elle devait vraiment mourir, elle refusait de partir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Si… s'il te plait… tu peux boire mon sang mais… mais brise-moi la nuque avant.

-Si je ne me maitrisais pas, elle serait déjà en miettes, dit-il d'une voix noire en plissant ses yeux.

Il leva une main au dessus de sa tête. Amu le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, sachant très bien que cette gifle ne serait que le début de sa punition. Instinctivement, elle mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, attendant les coups. Mais rien ne vint, pas sur son bras en tout cas. Elle sentit cette même main qui était prête à la frapper caresser son ventre et remonter sous sa chemise vers sa poitrine. Elle retira ses bras, et eut juste le temps de voir Ikuto se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle commença à essayer de le repousser, tambourinant sur son torse et ses épaules. Il se redressa avec un air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? Tu n'es pas d'humeur ce soir ?

-Ne… me touche… pas ! fit-elle entre ses dents.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Allez, je serai gentil…

Il se repencha vers elle, quand elle sentit une montée d'adrénaline et envoya son genou dans la partie sensible du vampire, qui poussa un cri étouffé en sentant la douleur parcourir son corps. Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un poids au dessus d'elle, la plaquant au sol. Amu comprit immédiatement que c'était Ikuto.

-Ça ma jolie, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu vas être punie !

Elle commença à hyperventiler et hurla en pleurant. Au dessus d'elle, les yeux d'Ikuto repassèrent à leur couleur violet normal, l'entendre hurler comme ça l'avait sorti de sa transe.

-Non !!! Je t'en supplie !! Si tu veux me tuer, fait-le tout de suite !!! Je t'en supplie, brise-moi la nuque et jette mon corps où ça te semble !! Par pitié, je ne veux pas… pitié… si tu as un peu d'affection pour moi…

-A-Amu…

Il lâcha ses poignets. Elle les plaça immédiatement sous son visage et se mit à pleurer, attendant qu'il agrippe sa nuque et que la vie la quitte. Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, attenant qu'elle se calme. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en vie et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de l'agresser, elle redressa la tête et le vit sur son lit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha.

-Amu, réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? L'entendre dire oui et lui accorder un sursit ? Il serait assez dégoûtant pour ça ? Elle se redressa, une montée de courage la faisant se dresser contre lui.

-Non. Non, je ne t'aime pas. Si tu espérais entendre le contraire, désolée mais NON !

Il baissa la tête en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux et redressa sa tête, offrant son cou à ses mains. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber par terre et ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une bague ornée d'un gros diamant entouré d'un onyx et d'un rubis.

-Fais-en ce que tu veux, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit-il d'une voix morte.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sans se retourner. Amu prit la bague et la regarda, comme hypnotisée. Comme elle était belle. Elle l'essaya à plusieurs doigts, mais le seul pour lequel elle était parfaite était son annulaire. Elle constata qu'elle le portait à la main gauche et rougit.

-Est-ce que par hasard… non…

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et descendit en vitesse pour aller demander des explications à Ikuto. Elle le retrouva dans le salon, à nouveau au téléphone.

-… et après ça, elle a hurlé et elle m'a supplié de la tuer. Et puis, elle a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je lui aie clairement demandé !

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle écoutait encore une fois sans savoir vraiment de quoi il parlait.

-Oui, je lui aie donné la bague… Bien sûr que non, elle ne veut pas de moi. Mais je te dis… attends, tu crois que je vais la demander en mariage après ça ? Je ne suis pas fou !

Amu sentit son souffle s'arrêter. La demander en mariage ? Elle sentit ses joues brûler à cette idée.

-« Et alors » ? « ET ALORS » ? Si je lui demande maintenant, elle ne sera pas sincère ! Qu… ? Non, je ne rigole pas, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle ! Comment ça « tu déconnes » ?!

Alors qu'il s'énervait contre son ami, Amu se colla au mur, regardant la bague avec interrogation. Tout ce temps, il voulait juste lui demander sa main ? Elle se frappa le front, curieusement juste quand Ikuto en fit de même.

-Elle a peur de moi crétin, voilà le problème ! Tu épouserais Rima si tu savais qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Ah ah. Non, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Amu se dirigea vers lui, à pas feutré.

-Non, je vais probablement la relâch…

Il la vit et stoppa net tout mouvement. Il était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Amu pu entendre Nagihiko appelant le bleuté à l'autre bout du fil.

-Nagi, je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table basse sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se rendit d'un pas décidé jusqu'au canapé et s'installa à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, incapable de la regarder. Elle lui prit la main, ce qui le fit pivoter la tête.

-Je t'ai entendu parler avec Nagihiko cette après-midi… j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer parce que tu en avais assez de moi. C'était stupide de ma part. Je regrette, alors… pardonne-moi… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Elle se sentait si stupide.

-Tu… tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais te tuer ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tu as dis quand je suis arrivé que tu me tuerais le jour où mon sang ne serait plus à ton goût…

Il se lécha les lèvres en souriant et s'approcha du visage de la rosette jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il toucha son cou de l'index, la faisant frémir.

-Amu, ton sang est devenu une drogue pour moi. Je ne supporte plus d'autre sang, le tien est le seul qui me contente, dit-il en fourrant son nez dans son cou. Si j'arrête de boire ton sang, je mourrais.

Amu écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il puisse disparaître. Elle avala sa salive et passa ses bras autour de sa tête, ses cheveux bleus dégageant une odeur absolument enivrante.

-Ikuto, je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

Il releva sa tête pour la regarder.

-Ikuto… je regrette de t'avoir dit que je ne t'aimais pas… parce que c'est faux. Je t'aime. Même si… je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou…

Il se redressa et l'embrassa, la surprenant. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'embrasser sur la joue, dans le cou, sur les épaules, au coin des lèvres et, quand il le voulait, le reste de son corps, mais jusqu'à cet instant, jamais ne l'avait il vraiment embrassé. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna dans ses bras, le laissant passer sa langue dans sa bouche, jouant avec son palais, l'intérieur de ses joues et sa langue, tout en l'allongeant sur le canapé. En un rien de temps, Amu passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui parcourut ses côtés de ses mains. Et avant qu'elle ne le sache, ses jambes étaient entremêlées à celle du jeune vampire. Celui-ci brisa finalement le baiser, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Amu pu voir à nouveau que son iris était rouge. Il détourna la tête puis se leva et marcha en cercle en se massant les tempes. Il faisait ça quand il avait envie de sang mais ne pouvait pas la mordre. Elle avait d'abord besoin de reprendre des forces. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara deux assiettes.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les yeux d'Ikuto étaient redevenus violet, signe qu'il était calme. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa en allumant la télé. Il regarda d'un air neutre l'écran en zappant de chaîne en chaîne, sous le regard d'Amu qui le rejoint. Le jeune vampire était allongé sur tout le canapé, elle se casa comme elle pouvait au niveau de son estomac. Il se redressa en la voyant mal assise et la prit dans ses bras. Elle rougit. Elle était désormais collé à lui, casé entre ses jambes, les mains du bleuté sur son ventre. Il se recoucha et l'emmena avec elle, la faisant s'allonger sur lui. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il l'observait. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge, elle détourna les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était mal installée.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, chaton, susurra-t-il à son oreille en resserrant son bras autour de son ventre.

Elle avala sa salive, toute rouge, et se tourna pour être sur son ventre, soit face à Ikuto. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, son regard tourné vers la télé, sans qu'elle ne puisse pour autant porter son attention sur ce qu'il s'y passe. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ikuto. Son souffle régulier, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant en rythme, son bras autour de sa taille, la froideur de son corps, les battements réguliers de son cœur. Tout était comme prévu pour qu'elle ne fasse attention qu'à lui. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui et, en un instant, il tourna son regard à son tour vers elle, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait le regarder. Une envie pressante de sourire la poussa à décocher son plus adorable sourire. Il les redressa rapidement et l'embrassa avec douceur. Et avant qu'elle ne le sache, les mains du bleuté se trouvaient sous son chemisier, à masser ses seins.

-I-Ikuto…

-Tu espérais t'en tirer comme ça après le sourire que tu m'as offert ?

-He-hentai ! fit-elle détournant le regard.

-Dis-le autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien, dit-il en léchant son cou.

Elle remarqua alors ses yeux rouges et comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait jouer avec elle avant de la mordre, il disait que l'attente et l'excitation rendaient son sang encore plus délicieux. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête et le serra contre elle. Il releva ses yeux vers elle et eut du mal à se retenir de la mordre immédiatement. Mais il voulait d'abord s'amuser, la rendre heureuse, la faire supplier aussi. Il les fit rouler dans le canapé, de telle sorte qu'il soit au dessus de la rosette, qui le regardait avec un air étonné et gênée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il prévoyait, elle le connaissait. Et elle n'avait pas pouvoir se sauver cette fois, elle était coincée entre son amant vampire et le canapé. Ikuto se pencha vers elle et commença à déposer quelques baisers sur ses joues, son menton, son cou puis il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine et frotta son nez contre. Amu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne changerait donc jamais ?! C'est alors qu'elle vit avec stupéfaction le bleuté se redresser, se mettre correctement sur les genoux et déchirer son chemisier avant de la regarder avec son sourire sournois.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! Mon chemisier…

-Je t'en rachèterai des dizaines d'autres, fit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Il se colla à elle, prenant soin de se placer entre ses jambes et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il descendit à nouveau vers la poitrine de la jeune femme et passa sensuellement et furtivement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Le corps de la jeune femme devint tout à coup très chaud et sa respiration devint saccader. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle ressentait ces sensations étranges. Elle courba le dos en le sentant passer ses mains sous son soutien-gorge pour masser ses seins.

-I-Ikuto…

Une de ses mains quitta ses seins pour passer dans son dos et dégrafer le soutien-gorge, qui tomba au sol avec le chemisier déchiré. Elle tenta de se couvrir, gênée, mais il prit gentiment ses poignets et bougea ses bras, lui offrant la vue qu'il voulait. Il se pencha et passa sa langue sur les mamelons en érection de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, puis des gémissements. Pendant qu'un sein occupait sa bouche, l'autre était torturé par sa main, puis il inversa les positions, la rosette gémissant à tout va. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle adorait cette sensation grimpant en intensité entre ses jambes. Il stoppa finalement ses coups de langues pour frotter son nez contre sa poitrine, puis redescendit, touchant juste du bout des lèvres la peau de la rosette, qui frémit. Il arriva finalement sous son nombril, écarta en grand les jambes de la jeune femme et fourra son nez dans sa jupe, la faisait sursauter.

-Ikuto ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il ne faut pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas, _Amu-chan_ ? dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle se retrouva à cours de mots. Il profita de son silence pour passer ses lèvres sous la jupe pour caresser sa féminité, la faisait pousser un peu cri étouffé. Il se redressa promptement, enleva sa jupe et sa culotte en même temps, les empilant avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur et se couvrit et resserra ses jambes, essayant de dissimuler ce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer au jeune vampire. Celui-ci écarta ses jambes, se plaça entre elle puis attrapa ses poignets pour les placer de chaque côté de sa tête, regarda la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres, ses yeux toujours rouge. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir devant son visage sensuel, mais également la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il décocha son éternel sourire sournois et se pencha vers elle, pour lui mordre l'oreille. Elle poussa un cri plus érotique que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Alors, il recommença, encore et encore, la faisant gémir à chaque fois un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il lèche son oreille injuriée. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis repassa sa langue dans son cou. Doucement, avec précaution, il glissa sa main sur son ventre, passa un doigt dans son nombril, puis traça avec son index jusqu'à son clitoris, qu'il caressa, la faisant gémir lourdement en arquant son dos. Il descendit un peu plus bas et commença à caresser ses lèvres, déjà bien trempées, la faisant se tordre comme un verre. Il se pencha et recommença à parcourir sa langue sur ses seins. Après quelques instants, il se lécha les lèvres et introduisit son majeur entre ses lèvres.

-Ah ! Iku-Ikuto !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et massa ses cheveux tout en sentant son doigt caresser en cercle son intérieur. Il ajouta son index, la faisant crier, et pompa ses doigts en elle. Amu arqua son dos en sentant toutes ses sensations merveilleuses dans son corps. C'est alors qu'elle hurla son nom, mise à terre par un orgasme fulgurant. Ikuto retira ses doigts de la jeune femme et les lécha, savourant les fluides de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se pencha et l'embrassa, passant sa langue dans sa bouche pour qu'elle ait un aperçu de ce qu'il avait goûté. Une fois séparés, il la retourna sur son côté gauche, face au canapé et se colla à elle sensuellement. Il caressa son ventre et ses cuisses d'une main, l'autre agrippant son sein, sa langue passant sur l'oreille exposée de la rosette. Il s'arrêta net, sa respiration devenant haletante. Amu tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge et ses crocs étaient plus grands que la normal. Il avait besoin de son sang, tout de suite.

-Amu… je ne peux plus me retenir…

Elle hocha la tête, enleva ses cheveux de son cou et pencha la tête pour lui donner un parfait accès. Il sourit sournoisement en baissant ses mains vers son pantalon.

-Oui, ça aussi…

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Je suis aussi impatient de te mordre.

-Mais… de quoi est-ce que tu parlais alo… AH ! IKUTO !

Rapide comme l'éclair, il avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer, puis avait pénétré la jeune femme sans plus attendre. Il se pencha et lécha son cou, se demandant s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, tous les deux allongés sur le côté. Amu agrippa un coussin, essayant de se donner un support. Elle se mit à gémir en sentant la sensation si intense entre ses jambes, la peau froide du jeune vampire contrastant avec la sienne brûlante. Il plaça une main sur ses hanches pour la pénétrer encore plus fort et plus vite, pendant que l'autre parcourait son ventre et sa poitrine. Au rythme de leurs mouvements, ils se déplacèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu soit collé au dos du canapé, enfonçant ses ongles dedans en hurlant presque. Ikuto lécha une dernière fois son cou, sentant les muscles du vagin de sa partenaire se contracter. Il sourit, attendit qu'elle hurle son prénom puis mordit et suça avec délice le sang goûteux de la jeune femme, qui remuait encore faiblement contre lui. Il retira ses crocs de son cou, lécha pour faire cicatriser puis la regarder. Epuisée, mais si belle et sensuelle. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa gentiment, récompensé par un gémissement heureux. Elle passa ses bras dans son cou et le serra contre elle. Il la laissa finalement respirer et se releva, s'étirant en la regardant se rasseoir.

-C'était vraiment intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant derrière elle.

-O-oui, je crois…

Elle caressa son cou au niveau de la morsure, tourna son regard vers lui et sourit tendrement. Lorsqu'elle vit que ses yeux étaient toujours rouges.

-I-Ikuto… tes yeux !

-Oh… oui. C'est parce que…

Il se pencha vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer. Elle manqua de tomber du canapé mais il la rattrapa et la colla contre lui.

-Je n'en aie pas encore fini avec toi.

Et sans demander, il la mit ventre contre le canapé, écarta ses cuisses et la pénétra encore une fois.

-Ah ! Non arrête ! dit-elle en rougissant.

-Hum ? Mais il me semblait que tu adorais ça, dit-il d'une voix friponne en se collant à elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème… Ah !

Il pompa frénétiquement et sans attendre en elle, la faisant pousser de petits cris rapides et aigus. Elle agrippait les coussins des sièges, se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait jamais lui résister quand il devenait si gourmand. Tout en lui faisant l'amour, il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce puis se colla à elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu es froid…

-Ce n'est pas une surprise mon chaton.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, auquel il répondit en l'embrasser complètement, langue caressant ses lèvres et sa langue. Il sentit alors la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne. Elle l'agrippa et la serra fort contre elle.

-Ikuto… Ikuto…

Il déposa un baiser sur son oreille et accéléra, envoyant la jeune femme au septième ciel pour la troisième fois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il la prit, la jeta sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-Cette fois, c'est nous deux, fit-il en écartant ses jambes.

-A-attends !

Il obéit en grimaçant et la regarda avec interrogation. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et le fit se baisser jusqu'à être au niveau de son visage. Il regarda ses yeux dorés déjà fatigué avec intérêt et sentit bientôt ses lèvres sceller à celle de la jeune femme, qui passa ses bras dans son cou en caressant ses cheveux. Il ferma à son tour ses yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Cet instant doux et câlin lui rappela à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il voulait depuis toujours qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui, qu'elle sache qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Il avait lamentablement échoué si elle avait cru qu'il pourrait la tuer. Son étreinte durcit sur sa taille, il lui dirait désormais, il voulait qu'elle sache.

-Amu, je veux que tu saches…

-Non, je… moi aussi tu sais…

-Oui ?

-Je… je t'aime vraiment Ikuto, fit-elle en rougissant. Je t'aime par amour, j'en suis persuadée maintenant.

Il sentit son cœur se contracter, ce cœur qui battait malgré la froideur de son corps. Il sourit gentiment et replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux roses avant de se coller contre elle, murmurant ses mots à son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, plus fort que tout. Plus fort que l'éternité et ma propre vie. Je veux que tu saches que je ne permettrais à personne de te voler à moi, que je te protégerais toujours, que je ne laisserais personne te toucher…

-Ikuto, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux de joie.

-Si tu es triste, je me sens plus mort que jamais, alors que quand tu es heureuse, c'est comme si j'étais humain à nouveau.

-C-c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Oui, je ne mentirais pas sur ça.

Elle serra son étreinte et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Il se tourna pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis descendit ses mains vers ses hanches en frottant son nez contre son cou.

-Je refuse de te perdre. Je t'aime trop Amu, tu es ma vie.

-Ne dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un maitre-chanteur.

Il releva la tête et la regarda en hochant négativement la tête, avant de la redresser pour la serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Il la sentit frémir entre ses bras, puis trembler. Il constata qu'elle avait la chaire de poule sur les bras.

-Tu as froid, chaton ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Un… un peu, oui.

Il soupira en souriant et se pencha pour attraper son t-shirt quand elle posa sa main sur son bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses joues à nouveau rougit.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait… terminer ça dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle en détourna le regard.

-Oh Amu…

Il l'embrassa vivement dans le cou, la prit dans ses bras et les emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en massant ses seins. Il sentit en un rien de temps la température du corps de sa partenaire remonter de quelques degrés, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid. Il descendit ensuite lentement ses mains vers ses cuisses, qu'il caressa, joua un instant avec son clitoris, puis se positionna et la pénétra pour la troisième fois.

-Hum… Ikuto-koi…

Il sourit en entendant le « koi » à la fin de son prénom. Il se pencha sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux en remuant ses hanches, la faisant gémir.

-Amu-koi, je t'aime.

Il le répéta durant le reste de leurs ébats. Amu enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, gémissant et criant de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Il joua avec ses seins, les massant, les suçant, les léchant, trouvant que la jeune fille semblait aimer être torturée de la sorte tout en sentant son homme en elle. Il sentit les mains douces de la rosette sur ses fesses, la faisant sourire et l'excitant encore plus. Il se découvrit l'envie de sentir les mains de la jeune femme plus souvent sur lui, dans ses situations particulièrement intimes. Il la vit lentement relever son dos en gémissant, à deux doigts de la rupture. Elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules.

-Ah ! Ikuto ! Je... je…

-C'est bien, mon chaton. Viens, viens pour moi.

Elle enfonça encore plus ses ongles dans sa peau en hurlant son nom, son dos courbé, son souffle coupé. Il sentit ses muscles se refermer sur son érection, l'obligeant à jouir avec elle. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmer et reprirent leur souffle, il lui fit une véritable douche de baisers, ne laissant aucun recoin de son visage et de son cou intouché. Elle sourit en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'était enfin échappée de cette cage dorée pour déployer ses ailes et être libre.

-Ikuto-koi, demande-le moi.

-Quoi donc mon chaton ?

Elle enleva la bague à son doigt et le regarda avec amour, tenant le bijou entre son pouce et son index. Il lui prit la main tendrement.

-Amu-koi, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant, une larme de joie passant sur sa joue.

Il replaça la bague à son doigt, comme s'il s'agissait dors et déjà de l'alliance puis la prit dans ses bras et les fit tourner d'une manière enfantine en riant de bon cœur.

* * *

**Oui, une nouvelle position + le retour de la levrette... Je me fais peur moi-même parfois O_O**

**Enfin bref, c'était pour mettre un "petit" oneshot pour uploader cette section. Parce que je trouve des petites idées mignonnes pour uploader l'autre story normal sur Amu et Ikuto... Profitez, je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi. Après, c'est reparti pour 4 mois de galère... je hais mon université, et encore plus ma section!!!**


	12. Mon frère, ma soeur

Titre absolument ridicule, je le sais très bien.

Il s'agit ici d'une variante mon oneshot "père et amant" qui devrait plaire à plus de monde... j'espère du moins XD Et si ça ne vous plait pas, ben tant pis! XD

Désolée pour cette longue absence, je commence à manquer d'inspiration d'un côté, et je suis très prise par l'université de l'autre. D'ailleurs, ça me désole de continuer à aller en cours tout en sachant que je vais louper mon année. Oui, je sens bien que j'ai foiré mes examens du 1e semestre... mais bon, je dois quand même finir l'année, même si je le sens pas du tout.

* * *

_**Summary: Amu et Ikuto, après un mariage arrangé entre leurs parents, sont frère et soeur. Peuvent-ils cependant réprimer les sentiments qui hantent leurs coeurs?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER/ I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Mon frère, ma sœur**

Hinamori Amu n'avait que 6 ans quand son père était mort dans un tragique accident de voiture, plongeant sa mère dans une profonde tristesse et la petite fille faisant très tôt l'expérience de la mort. Deux ans s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui parle d'un homme qui avait lui aussi perdu sa femme dans un accident similaire. Elle disait à sa fille que c'était un ami et qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle avait donc présenté cet ami, Tsukiyomi Aruto à la petite, qui était assez intimidée par la taille de l'homme. Il présenta à son tour ses enfants, Ikuto 11 ans et Utau 9 ans. De fil en aiguille, les deux adultes se marièrent, pour reconstruire un semblant de famille, et Amu se retrouva bientôt dans la grande maison des Tsukiyomi. Si Utau montrait de l'hostilité à son égard, Ikuto était toujours là pour l'aider si elle n'arrivait pas à attraper quelque chose en hauteur, si elle s'était fait mal ou si elle n'arrivait à dormir à cause de l'orage. A 12 ans, Utau partit en pension, ne supportant pas sa belle-sœur qu'elle méprisait ouvertement. Amu se retrouva seule avec Ikuto, qui lui tenait la main gentiment en voyant la voiture d'Utau partir.

Aujourd'hui âgée de 16 ans, Amu parcourut la maison vide en soupirant. Sa mère était partie faire quelques interviews pour son travail en tant que journaliste, quand à son beau-père Aruto, il était au conservatoire, à donner des cours de violon. Seul Ikuto se trouvait dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta net à cette pensée. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et releva les yeux vers le plafond, le souvenir d'une nuit torride encore fraiche dans sa mémoire.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Ikuto et elle avait bu jusqu'à être saouls, puis elle s'était couché sur lui et l'avait embrassé. Au lieu de la repousser, il avait approfondi le baiser et conduit la jeune femme dans sa chambre. En un rien de temps, ils étaient nus, Ikuto sur elle, s'embrassant passionnément. Puis, le plaisir, l'intense plaisir quand il avait prit sa virginité avec douceur, qu'il avait agit avec elle comme si elle se briserait s'il ne prenait pas le temps. Ce soir là, elle n'avait pas eut d'orgasme, mais à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait fait hurlé dans les draps, ses fluides se répandant entre eux.

Rien que le souvenir de ceci excita la jeune femme, qui avait une main dans son short, frottant délicatement ses sous-vêtements en repensant à son merveilleux beau-frère qui la faisait se sentir de la sorte. Elle retira sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas bien… tout ça est tout sauf correct, dit-elle en reprenant sa route dans la maison.

Elle passa devant la chambre d'Ikuto et s'arrêta. Même s'il la faisait se sentir si bien, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct. Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida d'aller lui parler. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. La chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité, un léger filet de lumière passant à travers les rideaux au dessus du lit du bleuté. Elle referma avec précaution la porte et s'engagea dans la chambre. Si elle avait raison, Ikuto était endormit dans son lit, comme toujours. Elle atteint le lit et, comme prévu, il était là, couché sur le dos, un bras sur son torse et l'autre sous son oreiller. Elle l'observa un instant et soupira.

-Si je le réveille, il sera de mauvais poil, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se sentit alors tirer en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de son beau-frère, qui la regarda avec envie.

-Je ne dormais pas.

Il la fit rouler sur le côté et se plaça au dessus d'elle, la faisant comprendre alors qu'il dormait nu. Elle sentit ses jambes nues sur les siennes et rougit en fermant fort les yeux.

-N-non, il ne faut pas qu'on recommence ça ! dit-elle.

-Oh ? Tu pensais à ça ? Petite vilaine, fit-il en lui mordant l'oreille.

Elle poussa un petit cri et arqua son dos. En quelques instants, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, les mains d'Ikuto sur son sein et sa cuisse, sa langue passant dans son cou. Il releva sa tête et embrassa la rosette, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, oubliant immédiatement pourquoi elle était venue. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et se frotta contre elle, récompensé par un gémissement de la jeune fille. Il retira habilement son soutien-gorge et commença à lécher et sucer sa poitrine, se permettant de mordre à légers coups de dents les mamelons qui le réclamaient. Amu agrippa l'oreiller sous sa tête, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il descendit ensuite lentement vers son nombril.

-Onisan !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne le veux pas, dit-il en passant un coup de langue dans son nombril.

Elle sursauta, ce qui lui permit d'enlever souplement et en un éclair le dernier vêtement de la jeune fille, qui pinça les lèvres, rouge comme une tomate. Il réussissait toujours à la mettre dans un tel état. Il regarda la jeune fille avec bienveillance puis écarta ses jambes et sortit sa langue, près à la ravir.

-Non attends !

Il releva la tête et lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle détourna le regard puis se redressa et s'allongea sur le ventre, sa tête au niveau du nombril du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Tu te sens d'humeur coquine dis-moi.

-N-ne te moques pas !

-Je n'oserais jamais ma superbe Amu-koi.

Puis il releva sa jambe et planta sa langue sur la féminité de la rosette, qui agrippa la couverture en retenant un hurlement. Puis elle redressa la tête et sortit sa langue, la passant langoureusement sur la tête du pénis du bleuté, qui retint un gémissement, puis descendit à la base en remontant vers la tête. Pendant que lui passait gentiment sa langue sur les lèvres et le clitoris de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'occupait de son membre avec attention, léchant et donnant de courts baisers et pincements bien placés. Ikuto tira tout à coup la jeune femme contre lui et enfonça sa langue en elle, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

-T-tu es m-mauvais joueur !

-A toi de te venger, fit-il en remettant sa langue en elle.

Elle lécha une dernière fois la tête de l'organe masculin puis le prit lentement dans sa bouche, en prenant soin de s'amuser avec ses testicules. Il se retint encore de gémir, mais la dureté de son pénis voulait tout dire. Ils continuèrent à se moquer l'un de l'autre avec délice, jusqu'à ce qu'Amu finisse par avoir un orgasme. Ikuto la redressa et l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter à ses propres fluides, puis il l'allongea sur le ventre et se coucha sur elle, embrassant son cou.

-Tu es prête ?

-O-oui, Ikuto-koi…

Il releva doucement son bassin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, écarta gentiment ses jambes, se prit en main puis s'introduisit en elle, la faisant gémir, puis il commença à pomper en elle rapidement. Elle agrippa la couverture, commençant déjà à gémir, les mains chaudes d'Ikuto sur ses hanches.

-Ah ! Iku-Ikuto-koi !

-Tu es serrée, Amu-koi. Juste comme j'aime.

Il s'allongea sur elle, une main enfouit dans la couverture, l'autre tenant toujours ses hanches. Amu arquant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis qu'il entrait et sortait frénétiquement d'elle. Il lâcha sa hanche et attrapa son sein, qu'il pressa doucement, la faisant crier. Les bruits des deux corps s'entrechoquant était absolument pervers, mais cela ne faisait que les excités encore plus. Amu commença à bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer avec délices les coups du jeune homme, elle s'apprêtait à crier son prénom quand il sortit. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et se sentit bientôt être tournée et mise sur le dos, puis en une fraction de seconde, Ikuto la pénétra à nouveau. Elle arqua son dos en gémissant.

-Ah Ikuto-koi !

Il se coucha sur elle et lui mordit l'oreille, la faisant pousser un cri, puis elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de luxure, le bruit de leurs corps se mêlant l'un à l'autre lui procurant un sentiment jouissif qu'il avait gagné. Il savait qu'Amu voulait stopper net cette relation pour le moins étrange de peur des retombées que cela pourraient avoir sur leurs parents. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'avait vu grandir, devenir une magnifique jeune femme, elle avait été l'objet de ses premiers fantasmes d'adolescents, de ses premiers rêves érotiques, de ses premières pulsions sexuelles. Il ne laisserait aucun autre homme la lui prendre. Il voulait la posséder pour lui tout seul, qu'elle soit sienne et sienne seule. C'est avec ceci à l'esprit qu'il lui donnait depuis quelques temps les moments les plus excitants de leur vie.

-I-Ikuto-koi ! Je… je viens !

Il la redressa, pour que seul le bas de son corps touche le lit, la retenant par la taille tout en finissant le travail. La rosette agrippait fermement ses épaules, se laissant tomber en arrière.

-Ah ! Ah… Ikuto-koi !

-A-Amu-koi, je tiens plus…

-Attends ! Pa-pas en moi ! IKUTO ! hurla-t-elle quand il éjacula en elle, tandis qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa limite.

Il poussa quelques coups de hanches supplémentaire en elle puis les allongea sur le lit, leur respiration haletante après l'exercice physique qu'ils venaient de vivre. Amu enroula ses bras autour de son torse et le regarda.

-Je t'ai déjà dis… de te retirer avant l'éjaculation, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te rends compte de… de ce qui arriverait si je tombais enceinte ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?

Il se redressa subitement et la regarda, ses sourcils plus froncés que jamais, surprenant la jeune femme qui mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, s'attendant à ce qu'il explose.

-C'est donc si dégoûtant de coucher avec moi ? D'envisager que je puisse être le père de ton bébé ? De notre bébé ? Tu me détestes donc à ce point ?!

-Je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais être n'importe où, sauf dans la même pièce que moi ?! Hein ! Dis-moi plutôt que tu me hais, que je te dégoûte pour être enfin débarrassé de moi une bonne fois po… !

Elle le gifla à ses mots, puis le surpris encore plus en se jetant sur lui, le plaquant sur le dos entre les draps. Il baissa son regard surprit vers elle.

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime si fort… et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Si personne n'approuve qu'on s'aime, comment je pourrais vivre en sachant que j'aime un homme que j'ai interdiction d'aimer ?

Ses beaux yeux dorés commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Ikuto se redressa avec elle et caressa gentiment sa joue, posant son front contre le sien, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre son torse. Elle enroula ses bras dans son dos et pleura autant qu'il lui faudrait pour se calmer. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux en l'allongeant dans son lit, la vue de sa si belle Amu pleurant lui brisait le cœur. Il embrassa sa joue puis repensa à ses mots. Il se pencha, ses lèvres caressant son oreille.

-Amu-koi, personne n'a le droit de nous interdire de nous aimer. Nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, nous venons de quatre parents différents. Rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer… sinon cette peur du regard des autres que tu as.

Elle releva ses yeux inondés vers lui.

-J'ai si peur que maman divorce. Aruto-san n'a jamais remplacé papa… mais il a été si gentil avec maman et moi… et toi aussi…

-Ils ne vont pas divorcés, la rassura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire, même s'ils s'avaient pour nous deux. Crois-moi.

Il l'aida à se redresser puis la serra dans ses bras. Elle sécha ses larmes et lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix aigue retentit.

-IKUTOOOO ! J'étais si impatiente de te voir ! Papa et…

Utau se figea immédiatement en voyant son frère et sa belle-sœur, nus, dans le lit du bleuté, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lentement, son expression de joie passa à du dégoût, ses sourcils se fronçant lentement puis son sourire devenant une grimace. Ni Ikuto, ni Amu ne bougèrent, attendant la prochaine réaction de la jeune femme qui revenait tout juste de pension. Pour compléter le tableau, Aruto et Midori arrivèrent à la porte.

-Utau-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Midori, avant de voir sa fille avec Ikuto. Oh…

Aruto jeta un œil, releva un sourcil puis mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant sa fille plantée au milieu de la pièce, les bras en l'air et immobile. Utau sortit enfin de sa torpeur au rire de son père.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

-Tu aurais du te voir ma puce, fit-il en essayant quelques larmes.

-QUOI ?! C'est moi qui te fais rire ?! Tu devrais être choqué par ces deux là !!!

Midori ferma la porte en disant aux deux jeunes de se rhabiller, pendant qu'Utau explosait sa furie contre son père, qui se contenta de sourire en écoutant sa grande fille. Quelques temps plus, tout le monde était installé dans le salon, Ikuto et Amu sur un canapé, les trois autres dans un canapé en face d'eux. Si Utau affichait un regard noir, les deux parents semblaient plutôt calmes, Ikuto avait un regard sérieux, alors qu'Amu avait les yeux baissés vers la table basse, ses joues rouges. Aruto se racla finalement la gorge.

-Bon… avez-vous quelque chose à dire vous deux ?

Amu baissa encore plus la tête. Ce genre de situation, bien que sa mère ne semblait pas fâchée, était intenable. Elle se sentait comme un rat dans une cage, à qui on allait bientôt faire des expériences. Ikuto soupira puis releva la tête et fit face à son père.

-C'est moi qui ait commencé cette relation. Je n'ai aucun regret, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

-Responsabilité ? Tu parles de ceci comme si c'était une bêtise, dit Midori en se pencha vers eux.

-Mais C'EST une bêtise ! hurla Utau. Ils n'ont pas à coucher ensemble ! Ils sont frères et sœurs !

-DEMI-frère et DEMI-sœur, corrigea la femme en levant son index.

Utau ouvrit en grand la bouche, comprenant que les parents ne considéraient pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir comme un problème.

-Vous… vous cautionnez ça ? fit-elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Le problème ne viendrait-il pas plutôt de toi, mon petit rossignole ?

-Papa, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, ce n'est plus une gamine, fit Ikuto en voyant sa sœur sur le point de le dire elle-même.

-D-donc, nous… pouvons continuer à nous voir ? demanda Amu d'une petite voix.

-Je ne vois pas d'objection…

-Moi j'en vois une ! fit Aruto. Amu va se faire prescrire la pilule et Ikuto portera un préservatif.

Midori soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, Utau releva un sourcil pendant que sa mâchoire tirait d'un côté et Ikuto et Amu avaient leurs bouches en o. L'homme regarda tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Elle est trop jeune pour tomber enceinte !

-Ravie de voir que tu te soucies de ça, fit Utau en se levant et quitta la pièce.

-Très bien, si le débat est clos, il est temps de préparer le dîner.

-Quand je pense que je n'ai rien vu jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles, fit Aruto.

-Quoi ? Maman le savait ?! fit la rosette en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Oui. Je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser le mois dernier. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà arrivé à ce stade, dit-elle avant de disparaitre par la porte.

Aruto leur fit un clin d'œil puis s'en alla à son tour. Amu se cacha le visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte, tandis qu'Ikuto lui caressait gentiment le bras.

-Au moins, tu sais maintenant que personne n'est contre nous.

-Et Utau ?

-Laisse-moi appeler Kukai, je vais arranger ça, dit-il en prenant son téléphone portable.

Amu éclata de rire et enfouit son visage dans le chemisier du bleuté, qui rit de bon cœur avec elle.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tilter, Ikuto veut appeler Kukai pour le caser avec Utau... Oui, j'aime bien aussi ce couple-ci :) Et OUI! Je leur aie fait faire un 69... Relire les scans de Step up Love Story n'est pas si mal LOL  
**

**Je posterais demain 2 oneshots spécial saint Valentin, un dans cette catégorie, un dans l'autre. D'ici là, bye bye^^**


	13. Bonne saint Valentin

Voici donc la version M pour la saint Valentin. Avec une excuse bidon pour qu'ils se retrouvent de façon torride après plusieurs semaines sans se voir.

* * *

_**Summary: Une saint Valentin sous le signe de la luxure pour nos deux tourtereaux préférés.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Bonne saint Valentin**

Dans un couple, il y a des hauts et des bas, des moments de joie, de peine, des cris, des réconciliations. Et bien, Amu et Ikuto était l'un de ses couples qui fonctionnent, les deux s'excusant lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tord l'un envers l'autre. C'est pourquoi ils étaient si bien ensemble.

Et comme tous les couples, ils avaient des disputes. Mais cette fois, la dispute qui avait éclaté avait prit une telle ampleur qu'Amu était retournée chez ses parents, pas seulement pour ne plus voir son petit ami, mais aussi parce que l'appartement était le raison de leur dispute. En couple depuis 2 ans déjà, ils partageaient l'appartement d'Ikuto depuis 10 mois, Amu y habitant à mi-temps si l'on peut dire, vu qu'elle habitait encore un peu chez ses parents. Elle voulait donc s'installer définitivement chez le jeune homme. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait refusé, ce qui avait énervé la jeune femme, conduisant à leur dispute et ainsi à la situation actuelle.

Allongée dans son lit, son oreiller entre ses bras, elle soupirait sans arrêt, essayant de comprendre pour quelle bonne raison Ikuto aurait refusé qu'elle vienne vivre chez lui. Ils étaient presque déjà comme un couple installé, alors pourquoi s'énerver ? Elle enfouit son visage dans son autre oreiller, sentant ses larmes revenir. Aujourd'hui était la saint Valentin, et elle savait qu'elle allait la passer seule, sans son cher Ikuto. Elle enfouit encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller et hurla jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

Bientôt, sa mère entra avec un verre de jus de fruit à la main et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu es triste qu'Ikuto-kun et toi soyez fâchés le jour de la saint Valentin, mais tu sais, il suffit d'un coup de fil et tout pourrait s'arranger.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne décrochera même pas… Il doit me détester pour ne pas m'avoir rappelé depuis deux semaines.

-Amu-chan, tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Ikuto-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers sa mère et tomba dans ses bras.

-Je l'aime, oui, tellement fort que ça fait mal de ne pas le voir… d-de ne pas savoir s'il m'ai… m'aime encore ou s'il est avec une autre…

-Ikuto-kun ne ferait jamais ça, rassura sa mère avec un sourire. Viens, tu vas boire ce jus de fruit et t'allonger un peu.

Elle lui tendit le verre, qu'Amu engloutit d'une traite. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et sentit sa tête tourner.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, maman.

Sa mère se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Dors, tout ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras, j'en suis persuadée.

La rosette était sur le point de lui demander comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre, quand elle s'endormit comme une masse, son souffle régulier indiquant à sa mère que leur plan avait marché. Elle regarda le verre et vit un résidu de poudre au fond.

-Elle n'a pas avalé tout le somnifère, mais ça devrait aller.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, où quelqu'un attendait avec un panier à ses pieds.

-A toi de jouer maintenant, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- - -

Amu ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Elle prit mentalement note qu'il devait être déjà tard et se demandant comment elle avait pu dormir autant. Elle se redressa dans son lit, se frotta les yeux et vit quelque chose sur son lit. Elle tendit sa main et prit un des mystérieux objets éparpillés sur sa couverture. Le touché était doux et familier, elle prit une poignée et les porta vers son visage.

-Des pétales de roses ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Elle vit alors ne bougie être allumé sur un meuble en face de son lit, puis une autre bougie et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de bougies soit vivement allumées sur le meuble.

-Q-qui est là ?! fit-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

La personne se tourna vers elle, son fameux sourire narquois parfaitement dessiné sur son visage.

-Ikuto-koi ?

Il adoucit son sourire en quelque chose de plus normal pour les communs des mortels et se rendit jusqu'à la table basse au milieu de la chambre, sur laquelle se trouvaient encore d'autres bougies qu'il alluma. Il en fit de même avec celles sur le bureau et la table de chevet de la jeune femme. Quand il se retrouva agenouillé devant son lit, il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un peu mais finit par accepter son invitation et mit sa main dans la sienne. Il la tira alors soudainement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était prête à lui crier dessus quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Elle releva la tête et vit d'autres pétales de roses.

-Joyeuse saint Valentin, Amu-koi.

Puis il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et procéda de l'embrasser, gentiment, délicatement, comme s'il craignit de la briser s'il employait trop de force. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou, quelques larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues rosées, en approfondissant le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le bleuté frotta doucement son nez contre celui de sa petite amie, puis il lui montra quelques affaires préparés sur la chaise de son bureau.

-S'il te plait, porte les. Je reviendrais dans 10 minutes, d'accord ?

-Tu crois que 10 minutes me suffiront pour être présentable ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es toujours superbe, je te laisse juste 10 minutes pour te changer et devenir encore plus magnifique.

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant la jeune femme rouge comme une pivoine au milieu de la pièce. Elle prit une profonde inspiration de joie puis procéda au changement d'habits. Ikuto lui avait préparé une robe rouge s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux, avec un nœud sur la hanche et une rose en tissu sur le cœur, des escarpins rouges à talons noirs et un ras-du-cou en tissu rouge avec une croix argentée. Elle décida de s'attacher les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval avec un ruban noir et mit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes argentées. Quand elle eut fini, elle ouvrit la porte, voyant qu'Ikuto l'attendait sagement adossé contre le mur.

-J'ai failli attendre, princesse.

-Sache que si j'ai pris mon temps, c'est pour être parfaitement préparée.

-Quoi ? Tu as mis des dessous sexy ?

Devant le mutisme et la couleur flamboyante des joues de la jeune femme, Ikuto écarquilla les yeux.

-Sérieux ?

-T-tais-toi ! B-bon, quel est le programme ?

Il prit un panier à ses pieds et la reconduisit dans sa chambre, puis il prépara la table basse pour qu'ils puissent y manger. Amu commença à saliver en sentant l'odeur délicieuse sortant du panier et observa sagement les moindre gestes du bleuté, remarquant encore avec quelle grâce et douceur il manipulait les objets. Il lui tendit finalement sa main, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- - -

-Ikuto-koi, le repas était absolument délicieux ! Et ce vin était vraiment bon, dit-elle vidant son verre.

-A ce sujet, j'aimerais que tu n'en abuses pas trop, tu as déjà les joues toutes rouges.

-Oui… Où as-tu commandé ces plats ?

-Je les aie cuisiné mon chaton, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Vr-vraiment ? Je savais que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu mais…

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Pas du tout, fit-elle joyeusement en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis contente. Si contente qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble… Je me sens si bien avec toi.

Il caressa sa joue tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille, la jeune femme se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il se pencha et planta un baiser éphémère sur son nez puis descendit pour capturer ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car la jeune femme agrippa son cou et le fit tomber en arrière, l'embrassant violemment tout en le maintenant à terre. Il était surprit, bien évidemment, mais il se laissa faire, accueillant avec un sourire intérieur l'énergie de sa petite amie. Le baiser durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la rosette laisse finalement son compagnon respirer. Il la regarda avec son sourie narquois.

-Une poussée d'adrénaline je suppose ?

-Non… une poussée de désir, fit-elle en mordant la peau de son cou.

Il écarquilla les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme comme ça. Elle se frotta à lui sensuellement tout en lui léchant l'oreille et glissa subtilement sa main entre ses jambes, caressant son érection montante à travers son pantalon. Il retint un petit gémissement et passa une main sur sa cuisse découverte et l'autre sur ses fesses.

-Tu es saoules Amu-koi, indiqua-t-il en la tournant sur le côté.

-Mais je t'aime et je suis consentante, alors il n'y a pas de problème, non ? fit-elle sensuellement, une bretelle de sa robe tombant le long de son bras.

Ikuto déposa un baiser sur cette épaule puis remonta jusqu'à son cou et lui mordilla la peau jusqu'à laisser une petite marque. Les parents de la jeune femme étant partis au restaurant en amoureux et Ami sortit on ne sait où –mais d'après son père, chez son petit ami secret- ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, quitte à être plus bruyant que jamais. Amu le regarda avec envie puis se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, défit ses cheveux et fit glisser l'autre bretelle sur son bras avant d'écarter les jambes suggestivement. Le bleuté se releva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en si dirigeant vers sa petite amie saoule, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il se blottit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa passionnément, les faisant chavirer sur le matelas, ses doigts passant dans les cheveux de la rosette tandis qu'elle finissait d'ouvrir sa chemise. Puis elle lui enleva et ouvrit la ceinture de son pantalon avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et il attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce.

-Tu es bien pressée ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chaton ? dit-il gentiment, un peu amusé.

-C'est juste que… ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois… je ne veux pas attendre.

Il lui sourit puis l'allongea correctement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il ne pouvait lui-même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il y avait peut-être quatre ou cinq semaines ? Il s'en fichait, il allait rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec elle ce soir. Il attrapa son genou et descendit lentement ses doigts sur la cuisse de sa petite amie, la massant érotiquement tout en l'embrassant à lui couper le souffle. Il la libéra enfin de ses lèvres pour déposer une nouvelle marque sur son cou. Il sentit les mains de la rosette sur son pantalon, se redressa légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur accès et sentit sa braguette s'ouvrit, et en un rien de temps, son pantalon était à ses genoux. Il stoppa ses assauts sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme et se redressa avec elle, attrapa le bas de sa robe et la fit passer par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Il s'étonna alors de voir un soutien-gorge rouge en dentelles sexy et surtout sans bretelle sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Il sourit sournoisement en voyant le bas assorti, un nœud à l'avant de chacun des sous-vêtements. Il jeta son pantalon au sol et se plaça entre les jambes de la rosette. Celle-ci bougea ses hanches pour que leurs deux sexes se rencontrent, leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement de plaisir.

-Tu es enflammée ce soir.

-Je peux l'être encore plus, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de la lécher.

Puis elle le poussa, l'envoyant sur le dos et le dominant avant de l'embrasser, passant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche. La jeune femme procéda à ce même baiser coupant le souffle qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand elle se sépara de lui, il était à bout de souffle. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait joint ses poignets et fut surprit de bientôt les sentir attacher par quelque chose, entre autre le ruban que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour nouer ses cheveux. Il la regarda puis passa son regard à ses poignets et soupira. Elle lui sourit gentiment puis se frotta à nouveau contre son membre, n'hésitant pas à gémir de plaisir pour le rendre cinglé. Ikuto arqua sa tête en arrière, prit de court par le délicieux plaisir que lui donnant la jeune femme. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il sentit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes et vit la jeune femme le regardant avec appétit en agrippant son pénis.

-Tu es déchaînée…

-Je t'avais dis que je pouvais être encore plus enflammée.

-J'apprécie ton enthousiasme… et ton initiative.

-Ikuto-koi… je t'aime, je veux te faire plaisir. Si je ne me souviens de rien demain matin, rappelle-moi tout, sans omettre le moindre détail. Je veux me souvenir que je peux être comme ça aussi.

Puis elle lécha la tête du pénis et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa base, Ikuto hochant la tête pour réponse à sa requête. Elle remonta par petites salves, ses coups de langues couvrant tout le membre en érection. Elle lécha gentiment ses testicules, lui envoyant une envie pressante de la prendre sur le champ s'il n'avait pas été attaché. Elle remonta encore jusqu'à la tête, d'un seul coup de langue, et commença à sucer la tête, d'une façon agonisante pour le bleuté.

-A-Amu-koi… Soit sérieuse.

Elle sourit tout en prenant la totalité du pénis en bouche, gémissant pour donner plus de plaisir à son partenaire, qui arqua la tête en arrière, tandis qu'elle montait et descendait à un rythme fou sur son pénis. Ikuto finit par éjaculer sur son visage, la surprenant. Elle avait eut juste le temps de le lâcher qu'il avait envoyé son sperme dans sa figure. Il redressa sa tête et vit le résultat. Bien que cette vue fut des plus excitantes, il se sentit coupable.

-Désolée Amu-koi. Je n'ai pas eus le temps de te prévenir.

-C'est bon, dit-elle en s'essuyant la figure avec un mouchoir en papier.

Ikuto sourit puis remarqua alors un petit détail qui fit remonter son désir à une vitesse éclair. La jeune femme avait une main entre ses jambes, dans sa culotte, en train de se caresser visiblement. Elle attrapa le regard du jeune homme et sourit malicieusement. Elle enleva alors sensuellement ses sous-vêtements puis s'assit sur le ventre du jeune homme, lui donnant une vue parfaite de sa féminité. Il la regarda avec amusement.

-Quel est la suite du programme ?

-Souffrir en silence pour toi, m'amuser en solitaire pour moi.

Puis elle replongea sa main entre ses jambes et commença à caresser ses lèvres d'une main et son sein gauche de l'autre. Ikuto écarquilla les yeux avec délice, voir sa petite amie dans un tel état était inespéré pour lui. Il allait garder cette image dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Amu commença à jouer avec son mamelon, tandis qu'un de ses doigts titillaient son clitoris déjà sensible. Elle les pinça tous les deux en regardant le bleuté droit dans les yeux, poussant un cri en sentant les effets vivifiants dans son corps. Elle se caressa plus vite, massa son sein plus fort, bougeant ses hanches avec sa main. Il était en pleine torture, son sexe à quelques centimètres du sien mais ne pouvait rien faire, à part voir sa charmante petite amie se moquer de lui. Elle introduisit lentement son majeur entre ses lèvres et l'enfonça profondément, se disant que c'était le doigt d'Ikuto. Elle arqua son dos et pencha la tête en arrière d'un seul coup, imaginant bien le jeune homme en train de sourire sournoisement en la voyant se donner ainsi en spectacle. Elle sourit, cette idée l'excitait, le fait de torturer son petit ami en se masturbant devant lui l'excitait, le fait d'être aux commandes la fit jouir mentalement. Elle introduisit un autre doigt en le regardant et gémit bruyamment. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et vit le pénis de son petit ami du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit et l'attrapa pour commencer à le masser, dessinant un sourire pervers sur le visage du bleuté. Elle accéléra les entrées et sorties de ses doigts en elle tout en pompant le sexe du bleuté, comme s'ils faisaient vraiment l'amour. Ikuto bougea ses hanches en rythme, pour sentir plus la main de sa petite amie, mais aussi pour jouer avec elle et son sexe. Elle se pencha bientôt en arrière.

-Ah ! Oui ! Ikuto ! Ah ! Aaaah ! Ikuto !! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-elle en jouissant sur le ventre du bleuté.

Elle se redressa et le regarda. Il se lécha les lèvres et elle comprit le message. Elle se baissa et dirigea son sexe désireux en elle, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

-J'en veux plus, je veux encore jouir. Je veux… Ikuto… Je veux…

-Amu-koi, dit-il lui donnant un coup de hanches.

Elle releva les genoux du bleuté et s'y agrippa avant de bouger son bassin à une vitesse folle, les envoyant tous les deux sur un petit nuage pervers. Elle gémit son prénom en jetant ses cheveux dans tous les sens dans une extase de plaisir. Ikuto la regarda faire, voyant avec envie ses seins sautant au rythme de son déhanché sulfureux. Il voulait les toucher, les sucer, puis la dominer, lui faire hurler son nom avant de recommencer. Il entendit alors une déchirure et sentit ses bras lui obéir de nouveau. Le ruban avait lâché. Il enleva le reste à ses poignets puis se redressa et embrassa la jeune femme, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, complètement perdue dans le plaisir.

-Ikuto-koi… Si chaud…

Il agrippa ses seins et suça immédiatement, la faisant hurler. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant. Il remonta ensuite vers son cou, lui mordit l'oreille, pour enfin la retourner sur le dos. Elle regarda avec désir, il se redressa et pompa en elle, lui faisant hurler son nom.

-Oui ! Oui ! Si… si bon ! Aaaaah ! Ikuto-koi !! Oui ! Là, c'est si bon !

Il se pencha vers elle, lui mordit à son tour l'oreille puis lui susurra.

-Je devrais te faire boire plus souvent… j'aime te voir comme ça…

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et arqua son dos. Il agrippa ses hanches et pompa frénétiquement en elle.

-A-Amu… Amu-koi ! Si chaud… Ah ! S-serré…

-Ikuto-koi !!! Plus, donne-moi plus!

-Bon… si bon…

-Je… Ikuto, je v…

-AMU !

-IKUTO !

Elle arqua son dos, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, immobiles pendant un instant, savourant l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos frénétiquement alors qu'il essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ikuto-koi, j'en veux encore… Je veux encore que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il sourit contre son cou puis se redressa, sortit de son vagin puis la fit se lever, un sourire pervers sur son visage.

- - -

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour trois fois supplémentaires avant que le sommeil ne les emporte. Au réveil, Amu se redressa et regarda son amoureux endormit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était saoule la veille, c'était vrai, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement des évènements de la soirée, de toutes les choses érotiques qu'elle lui avait fait, des mots pervers qu'ils s'étaient échangés, des positions parfois embarrassantes, mais surtout de l'amour et du désir entre eux. Elle rougit en se demandant si elle pourrait un jour encore refaire toutes ses choses avec lui.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire et embrassa le bleuté sur la joue.

-Ohayo, dit-il tendrement.

-Ohayo. Comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt bien. Si tu savais ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière.

-Je sais. Je sais très bien, fit-elle en rougissant.

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Puis il caressa sa main gauche, orné désormais d'une bague.

-Quand je pense qu'on est fiancé… mon père va te tuer.

-Qu'il essaye, je lui rappellerai que tu serais morte de chagrin si je disparaissais.

Ils rirent ensemble avant de se recoucher. Amu repensa à la veille.

- - -

_Ikuto avait plaqué la rosette contre son armoire, cette même armoire où il s'était caché étant plus jeune, la jeune femme avait les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, sa taille sur son épaule._

_-Ahh ! I-Ikuto ! Tu vas casser mon armoire !_

_-Non, ne t'in-inquiètes pas ! Aaah ! Amu-koi !_

_-Oui là… juste là !!! Ikuto-koi, je t'aime !_

_-Moi aussi… je t'aime Amu-koi !_

_Et ils jouirent d'un cinquième orgasme ensemble. Ikuto le fit glisser lentement le long des portes jusqu'au sol. Amu avait toujours sa tête sur son épaule, reprenant doucement son souffle. Ikuto posa sa main par terre, pour entrer en contact avec son pantalon. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit. Amu releva la tête vers lui et embrassa sa joue._

_-Ikuto-koi… je suis contente d'être avec toi._

_-Moi aussi. Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu t'installes à la maison._

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Et bien, tu vois, dit-il avec un sourire narquois._

_Puis il la plaqua au sol et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Amu le regarda avec incompréhension. Il lui sourit gentiment et caressa sa joue._

_-Je vais déménager Amu-koi. C'est un appartement plus grand et plus beau, on sera bien tous les deux… si tu veux toujours vivre avec moi._

_-Oui. Bien sûr que je veux, répondit-elle avec un large sourire, ses yeux s'embuant._

_-Et il y a une dernière chose…_

_Ils se redressèrent et Ikuto monta à Amu une petite boite rouge, sortit de la poche de son pantalon. Amu la prit, n'osant même pas espérer qu'il s'agisse bien de ce qu'elle s'imaginait découvrir. Elle ouvrit l'écrin, qui révéla un objet qui lui coupa le souffle un instant. Une bague avec un diamant et deux petites pierres incrustées dans la bague, une améthyste et un ambre. Elle n'osa pas tourner son regard vers le jeune homme._

_-Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_

_Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec amour._

_-Amu-koi, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?_

_-O-oui… oui, b-bien sûr, fit-elle en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue._

_Il sécha cette larme, prit la bague et la mit à son doigt, puis il prit la rosette dans ses bras et la posa gentiment sur le lit avant de replacer les couvertures sur eux. Elle se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil._

_- - -  
_

Elle soupira en caressant le bras d'Ikuto sur son épaule. Elle sourit tendrement en pensant à quelque chose.

-Ikuto-koi… cet appartement compte combien de chambre ?

-Une pour nous et… une pour un bébé, si c'est bien là ta question.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit.

-J'ai hâte d'attendre notre bébé. Tu imagines, s'il était conçu cette nuit ?

-Très sincèrement, je pense que tu es déjà enceinte.

Elle rie et enfouit son nez dans son cou, le bleuté sécurisant ses bras autour d'elle.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, j'ai mis le paquet cette fois. Franchement, les idées me sont venues à force d'écrire, je ne comptais pas du tout attacher Ikuto ou faire se masturber Amu devant lui XD**

**Bonne saint Valentin à tous^^**


	14. Sensitive mangaka

Et à la remarque "ce titre me dit quelque chose", je répondrais: "honte à moi! c'est une banale adaptation du 1e oneshot de _Sensitive Pornograph_, un manga yaoi dont 2 des 6 oneshots ont été adaptés en animé."

Oui, enfin... banale adaptation, j'ai quand même du modifier les caractères, les histoires, et puis j'ai un peu improvisée... Okay, c'est nul T_T

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment adoré ce manga oneshot, et je trouvais que, même si le couple du manga et l'Amuto sont très différent, ça pouvait coller... vous me direz si ça passe ou ça casse, okay?^^"

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto est un jeune mangaka montant. Il se fait aborder par Hinamori Amu, une célèbre mangaka. Peuvent-ils être ensemble alors que le passé d'Amu est si sombre?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Sensitive mangaka**

_**POV Ikuto**_

Quand j'ai dessiné mon premier manga, je l'avais fait uniquement pour sortir une idée stupide qu'avait mis mon ami Kukai dans ma tête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces 5 minuscules pages me permettent de devenir mangaka, un dessinateur de mangas. Le truc du bout à oreille m'a permit une réputation en quelques jours dans le lycée à l'époque, et encourageait par les autres, j'ai commencé à imaginer d'autres histoires, plus folles, plus spectaculaires, plus osées aussi. Me voilà donc mangaka, pas très connu encore, mais mes oneshots se vendent bien.

Il m'arrive souvent de faire des repérages pour les dessins de paysages urbains, en montant en haut des immeubles pour prendre des photos. Ce jour-là, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je venais de donner mon dernier oneshot et était monté dans l'immeuble de la maison d'édition pour prendre des photos des immeubles environnants. C'est alors qu'elle est apparue.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?

Une jeune fille plus jeune que moi, peut-être même encore collégienne, de longs cheveux roses soyeux descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux dorés brillant comme le soleil, des joues rosées adorables. Absolument craquante.

-Je lis vos mangas. Je les adore, je suis une fan.

Elle tourna son regard vers les toits, et c'est à ce moment-là je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Est-ce que vous avez du temps devant vous ? Nous pourrions aller boire un thé ensemble.

-Oui… Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Et ainsi l'ai-je suivit jusqu'à un salon de thé, nous avons commencé à parler, jusqu'à ce que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Elle m'avait dit être mangaka elle aussi puis elle m'a parlé de ses séries, des magical shojo, jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule dans ma tête s'allume et que je lui demande son nom.

-Je m'appelle Amu. Mais mon nom de plume est Amulet Heart.

-La mangaka ? Celle qui a dessiné cette longue histoire sur une jeune fille pouvant se transformer pour sauver le monde ?

-Oui, fit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

-C'est incroyable, nous travaillons dans le même milieu… mais minute ! Je croyais que… enfin quel âge avez-vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Voyons voir… j'ai lu que vous étiez née en 1990… je suis né en 1985…

Je la regardais avec stupeur en me rendant compte qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans de moins que moi. Etant âgé de 25 ans, elle avait 20 ans. Mais ses habits et son attitude la faisait passer pour une fille de 16 ans... non, en fait je dirais plutôt 14 ans.

-Vous n'en avez pas l'air… je veux dire…

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? C'est étrange de t'entendre me vouvoyer quand c'est moi la plus jeune…

-Ok. Mais… tu as l'air plus jeune.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille dans un bar fêter notre rencontre ?

Je crois qu'elle avait prévu dès le début de me rendre saoul, pour me ramener chez elle et me séduire, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais comment lui résister, elle était si mignonne, si séduisante, si craquante. C'est donc après plusieurs verres que j'ai fini par arrêter de boire, mais incapable de rentrer chez moi, elle m'a ramené chez elle en taxi.

_**POV normal**_

-Amu-chan… je t'adore, dit-il en hoquetant.

-Oui, oui, moi aussi, fit-elle en soupirant, soutenant Ikuto.

-Amu-chan… Am…

Ils tombèrent alors tous les deux à la renverse à cause d'Ikuto qui avait perdu l'équilibre. Amu se retrouva sur le ventre du bleuté, qui grogna.

-Chui désolé…

Amu releva sa tête vers lui et il en fit de même vers elle, prenant note au passage du joli décolleté et de la poitrine agglutinée à son torse. Elle le regarda avec des yeux doux, une expression indéchiffrable sur son beau visage.

-Je suis ne suis pas bien ? Parce que j'ai l'air trop jeune ? murmura-t-elle.

Ikuto la sentit se coller à lui et en quelques instants, il perdit le sens de la réalité. Il les retourna, lui maintenant au dessus d'elle, et mordit et lécha son cou, laissant un marque rouge, tout en passant sa main sous son chemisier, tâtant un de ses seins prisonniers.

-I-Ikuto-kun…

Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait agrippé sa cuisse et se frottait contre elle sensuellement, lui arrachant de petits gémissements coquins. Il releva son chemisier, lui offrant une belle vue sur sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa, passant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui répondit en jouant avec sa langue. Ils étaient tous les deux terriblement excités. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de la jeune femme, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit double et l'embrassa en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle agrippa ensuite son sexe et le massa, récompensée par des grognements de plaisir, tout en léchant son cou en remontant vers les oreilles, son point sensible. Il laissa échapper un gémissement contenu en sentant la langue chaude de la rosette sur son oreille. Il caressa un de ses seins d'une main et une fesse de l'autre, la faisant gémir. Elle descendit ensuite lentement sa langue de son cou vers son torse puis son ventre et enfin son pénis. Elle se redressa légèrement et plaça l'engin entre ses seins. Même s'ils n'étaient pas très gros, ils allaient tout de même lui permettre de faire plaisir au bleuté. Elle commença à bouger ses seins le long de l'organe, Ikuto regardant la jeune femme avec délice. Elle sortit sa langue et lécha la tête, il pencha violemment la tête en arrière en sentant sa langue délicieuse. Elle continua, prenant la tête dans sa bouche tout en le massant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point d'éjaculer. Amu remonta jusqu'à son visage et déposa un baiser éphémère sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes écartées en grand. Il ne se fit pas prié, il la voulait tant.

Il se laissa tomber au dessus d'elle, ses bras l'empêchant de l'écraser, puis introduisit son sexe en elle, la faisant crier. Il commença un gentil mouvement de va et vient, le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Chaque expérience sexuelle était différente, il voulait voir comment cette jolie rosette réagissait. Elle agrippa les draps en se laissant prendre, les yeux clos mais sa bouche entrouverte laissait sortir les sons les plus illicites et excitants. Elle enroula ses jambes dans son dos et le regarda.

-Plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, souffla-t-elle entre ses gémissements.

Il obéit avec un sourire content, offrant à la jeune femme plus de sensations. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules et finit par le tirer vers elle, ses cris devenant plus puissants à chaque coup qu'il lui donnait. Il finit le nez dans son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage. Un parfum délicat et doux lui chatouilla les narines. Elle sentait si bon malgré la sueur grandissant sur son petit corps. Tout à coup, il se sentit retourner et finit sur le dos, la jeune femme poursuivant vigoureusement son travail en se déhanchant au dessus de lui.

-Ah… ah ! Ah oui ! Ikuto-kun !

Il attrapa ses seins et les massa pendant qu'elle leur donnait du plaisir. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se redresser, caressant les mains pelotant ses seins. Elle le regarda gentiment, elle se sentait si bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentit aussi en sécurité en faisant l'amour. Une des mains descendit de sa poitrine vers sa hanche et l'agrippa. Ikuto recommença à bouger ses hanches, utilisant sa main pour la maintenir en place. Elle arqua son dos, sentant le plaisir la submergée. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

-Ik-Ikuto-kun…

-Retourne-toi.

Elle obéit, le sexe du jeune homme toujours en elle. Il se redressa et attrapa ses cuisses, la souleva et rabaissa sur son membre, les faisant gémir.

-Ah ! Oui ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui mordit l'oreille, la faisant arquer le dos en poussant un cri. La pression entre eux devenait plus forte, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un par le seul union de leurs sexes. Amu pencha la tête en arrière, prête à lui mordre à son tour l'oreille, quand Ikuto la mit à quatre pattes avant de pomper violemment en elle. Elle hurla de plaisir en le sentant si sauvage. Elle aimait ça, alors que d'autres hommes lui ayant déjà fait l'amour de la sorte l'avait dégoûté. Il était différent, elle le sentait. Même lorsqu'il usait de la force, il était doux. Elle se coucha sur le lit, laissant son fessier en l'air pour lui laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était si bon, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Elle agrippa soudainement les draps en hurlant.

-Ah ! Ikuto-kun ! Je vais… !

-Amu-chan ! hurla-t-il en pompant une dernière fois.

Elle sentit son orgasme la transpercé dans tout le corps, incapable de bouger, laissant peu à peu la sensation disparaitre. Elle sentit le sperme du jeune homme glisser sur ses jambes mais ne dit rien. Il s'allongea sur elle, respirant aussi fort et vite qu'elle.

_**POV Ikuto**_

Je sentis les rayons du soleil sur mes yeux. Bon sang, je déteste être réveillé comme ça. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir quelle heure il était, quand je remarquais que la couleur du plafond était différente de celle de ma chambre. C'est alors que tout me revint. Je me redressais subitement, me demandant comment j'avais pu faire ça. Finir saoul, être conduit chez une beauté, une grande mangaka, que j'admire qui plus est, et finir dans son lit. Des souvenirs de la veille me revinrent, les plus pervers possible. Je posais une main dans mes cheveux, comment en étais-je arriver là ?

-Tu es réveillé, Ikuto-kun ?

Je tournais mon regard vers la porte, où Amu-chan me regardait vêtu uniquement d'une chemise. Minute, c'est ma chemise ça.

-Je peux te faire un café si tu veux. A moins que tu ne préfères un chocolat ou un thé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Devant mon mutisme, elle baissa les yeux et sembla réaliser quelque chose, vu que ses joues reprenaient cette si jolie teinte rose. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est craquante !

-Oh… oui, je t'ai emprunté cette chemise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te le rendrais quand tu repartiras…

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans la cuisine. Je me levais soudainement et, avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avais parlé.

-Amu-chan ! S'il te plait, sors avec moi !

Elle se tourna et se pencha en arrière, surprise que je sois à sa hauteur en quelques secondes. Il faut dire, je fais bien une tête de plus qu'elle, il y a de quoi être effrayé. Elle me regarda d'abord avec une expression de surprise, puis ramena ce charmant sourire sur son beau visage.

-D'accord. Je suis célibataire de toute façon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… mais Ikuto-kun… je ne t'ai pas pris ton pantalon, tu devrais peut-être l'enfiler.

Ah oui, en effet, je suis nu comme un verre. Et à ma surprise, Amu-chan se redresse vers moi et passa ses mains dans ma nuque.

-Ou alors, tu veux recommencer tout de suite ?

Elle devait le proposer comme une blague, mais sa proposition suffit à ragaillardir mon ami là en bas. Je la pris dans mes bras et la mit sur le lit, avant de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour encore une fois.

- - - - - -

Quelques semaines après cette nuit sulfureuse, alors que je devais finir un travail pour un magasine, je commençais à fantasmer sur Amu, ses seins contre mon torse, son visage rougit par le plaisir, son corps brûlant contre le mien, dans des positions toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Le fait que je dessine actuellement une scène de sexe n'arrange rien à mon envie avec ça.

-Ikuto-kun ! J'ai fini les pages que tu m'as données.

J'arrêtais de baver et me tournais vers elle. Elle a l'air vraiment jeune dans ses vêtements. Une jupe à plis noire, un chemisier vert à carreaux et un débardeur avec un gros nœud vert sur le devant et cet air innocent. Elle posa le travail fini à côté de moi et me regarda gentiment.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

-Hum… non, je crois que c'est bon.

-Dans ce cas, je vais m'éclipser. Ton ami Kukai ne devrait plus tarder… J'aurais du mal à lui expliquer qui je suis…

Elle repartit lentement vers la porte en passant une mèche de cheveux par-dessus son épaule, ses jambes fines me taquinant comme un fou. Avant même qu'elle ait posé sa main sur la poigner de la porte, mes bras se retrouvèrent autour de sa taille.

-Amu-chan…

Elle sembla étonnée, puis poussa un petit gémissement en sentant ma main passer sous son chemisier, exposant sa peau crémeuse, ma main sentant bientôt son sein sous mes doigts.

-I-Ikuto-kun, on n'a pas le temps ! Si ton ami nous surprenait…

-Désolé… mais je bande déjà…

Elle soupira puis se retourna vivement dans mes bras et m'embrassa. Elle me fit ensuite asseoir sur la chaise de bureau et ouvrit mon jeans, baissa mon boxer et attrapa mon pénis dans sa main.

-Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit à ton ami.

Puis elle commença à me lécher, sa langue parcourant toute la longueur, puis elle m'engouffra dans sa bouche. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri. Elle était vraiment douée pour ça, sa langue s'amusant avec moi, ses ronronnements faisant passer des frissons dans mon échine, m'envoyant au septième ciel. Je me sentis bientôt à court de résistance.

-A-Amu-chan !

Elle me lâcha et je n'eus même pas le temps de la prévenir qu'elle reçu une dose de sperme sur son visage, sur la joue et le nez. Je soupirais en prenant un mouchoir en papier.

-Désolé pour ça, fis-je en essuyant mon fluide sur son si beau visage.

-Tu es gentil.

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est rien, dis-je.

Elle me sourit bizarrement, comme si elle voulait me dire merci par ce sourire. Une fois rhabillé, je la reconduisis à l'entrée et la laissa mettre sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça pourtant, je suppose qu'elle se cache pour éviter de se faire remarquer, elle commence à être connue après tout.

-Et bien, si tu finis tôt, je serai ravie que tu passes me voir.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, prépare déjà le lait et la poudre de cacao, je serai là avant le journal télévisé.

Elle rougit doucement et tourna les talons. Je l'attrapais par l'épaule et lui fit ma tête de chien battu, le genre de visage auquel elle ne peut résister. Elle me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa avant de finalement passer la porte. Une fois que l'écho de ses pas disparu, je retournais à mon bureau en traînant des pieds. Bon sang, que Kukai se grouille pour remplir les bulles afin que je sois vite chez elle ! La sonnette retentit plusieurs fois d'affilé. Pas de doute, c'est Kukai. J'allais lui ouvrir et il se rendit directement dans mon bureau.

-Alors, où elles sont ces bulles ?

-Pas de blagues Kukai. Tu t'installes, tu les remplis et tu dégages.

-Grognon hein ? C'est cette mystérieuse fille que tu refuses de présenter à ton meilleur pote ? fit-il en s'installant sur une chaise.

-Occupe-toi de tes fesses, lui répondis-je en plissant les yeux.

Je me rendis à mon bureau et pris les feuilles qu'il devait remplir, quand je l'entendis tourner des pages de quelque chose.

-C'est pas le dernier tome de cette Amulet Heart ?

-Si, lui dis-je sans plus de sentiment.

Qu'il en finisse au plus vite que j'aille retrouver mon petit chaton et la faire grimper au rideau.

-Tu sais, il parait qu'elle est très jolie cette fille…

Ouais, je sais. Si tu arrêtes de m'emmerder, je te la présenterais.

-Il parait aussi qu'elle couche à droite et à gauche.

Je me tournais vers lui en un quart de seconde, manquant le torticolis alors qu'il feuilletait l'album.

-Quoi ? demandais-je à court de souffle, à ma grande surprise.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire dans la boite d'édition qu'elle couche avec tous ceux qui lui demandent, comme une prostituée. Une vraie dévergondée il parait… Dommage, si elle se fait tellement abordée, c'est qu'elle doit être mignonne. C'est à croire qu'elle ne vit que pour le sexe…

-La ferme !!!

Il se tournait vers moi en faisant tomber le manga, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-M-mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Va faire ton boulot et ferme ta grande gueule !

Je m'installais à mon bureau, dos à lui, et prit mon crayon. Mais je me retrouvais incapable de dessiner. Amu ? Couchant avec n'importe qui ? Non… non, c'est impossible !!!

_**POV Amu**_

Me voilà enfin bien, chez moi, à lire un des mangas d'Ikuto-kun. Ce que j'aime sa façon de dessiner ! Des traits fins, le coup de crayon juste, les chibis et déformations simplement hilarantes… et puis, sa vision de l'amour. Il ne le sait pas, mais dessiner ou écrire sur l'amour, c'est exprimer ce que l'on pense. Et le fait qu'il dessine deux lycéens s'aimant et se mariant plus tard, c'est très clair. Il croit au grand amour, celui qui ne s'éteint pas, qui reste intact malgré le temps et les années.

Je penchais la tête en arrière. Quand y avais-je cru pour la dernière fois avant de me dire que je n'étais qu'un vagin ambulant pour les hommes ? Cela fait quelques temps déjà… Ikuto-kun est le seul homme à m'avoir montré du respect, de l'affection et de la gentillesse, sans se dire que je le gênerais. Je posais ma main sur ma joue, brûlante. Rien que de penser à lui, mon corps se met à s'enflammer.

-Ikuto-kun…

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors. Je sautais du canapé et me précipitais à la porte. Mais avant d'ouvrir, je remis mes cheveux en place et passa un coup de main sur mes vêtements. J'ouvris à Ikuto-kun avec un large sourire. Il semblait sombre. L'orage dehors doit le perturber, je n'aime pas l'orage non plus. Je le fis entrer.

-Tu as finis alors ? demandais-je gentiment.

-Oui. Je viens juste de rentre mon travail.

-C'est génial ! On va avoir un peu plus de temps pour se voir alors. Si tu as faim, je peux te préparer quelque chose à manger… Il est tard après tout.

Presque 11h du soir, et je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis mon départ. Il est si passionné par son travail.

-Amu-chan… Est-ce que c'est vrai…

Je me tournais vers lui, ses yeux cachaient par ses mèches de cheveux. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte que l'orage n'avait rien à voir avec son humeur.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu coucherais avec n'importe qui te le demandant ?

Je sentis tout mon corps se contracter par la terreur et la peine. Comment avait-il entendu parler de ça ? Encore des idiots à colporter cette stupide rumeur et il les a entendu… Si seulement je pouvais lui dire non, mais c'est vrai… Il faut que je lui explique, je ne veux pas qu'il se méprenne, je ne veux pas le perdre !

-C'est… vrai.

Un coup de tonnerre traversa le ciel à cet instant, comme pour donner un effet encore plus dramatique à cette scène déjà bien pathétique. La pluie commença à tomber en trombe d'un seul coup. J'avalais ma salive, ou du moins celle qui n'avait pas encore séché de ma bouche, et redressa ma tête.

-Mais tu es le premier à qui je vais parler de moi-même ! Je…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Tu t'es quand même moquée de moi !!! hurla-t-il en sortant de chez moi en courant.

-Ikuto-kun !

Mais il avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

-J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi…

Je baissais la tête, me disant que cette fois, c'était bien fini. J'étais condamnée à ne connaitre que des histoires d'un soir, avec des pervers, des lolicons qui ne voit en moi qu'une gamine de 14 ans à cause de mon apparence, de gros dégoûtant qui mériteraient de finir leur vie en prison. Je serais mes poings à cette idée, repensant avec quelle gentillesse Ikuto-kun me regardait. Je n'étais pas juste un objet de sexe pour lui, c'était sérieux… non, c'est sérieux. J'allais donc lui expliquer tout, absolument tout, je ne lui cacherais rien.

Je prie mon parapluie et sortit, courant en espérant tomber sur lui sur le chemin vers son appartement. Le parapluie ne servait pas à grand-chose, j'étais bientôt trempée des pieds aux genoux à courir dans les flaques d'eau, mais ça m'était bien égal, je voulais le voir et lui expliquer, je voulais qu'il essaye de comprendre. Je vis alors un flash de bleu dans le parc. Je m'arrêtais et le vit, assit sur une balançoire, complètement trempé. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un air triste sur son visage. Une nouvelle douleur passa dans mon cœur à l'idée que c'était de ma faute s'il était aussi. Je plaçais mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage et m'approcha. Je m'arrêtais devant lui et il relevait ses yeux vers moi.

-S'il te plait, écoute-moi.

Ma voix craqua sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il hochait doucement la tête et m'indiquait la balançoire à côté. Je m'installais et fermait le parapluie. Je pensais bien que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer, alors autant camoufler mes larmes avec cette vilaine pluie.

-Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, beaucoup d'hommes m'ont abordé…

-C'est sensé me faire revenir ça ? fit-il en détournant la tête.

-C'était tous des pervers, pédophiles ou ce genre de bougres… Ils m'ont abordé en s'imaginant que j'étais une enfant, une collégienne qu'ils pourraient manipuler sans soucis, tirer leur coup et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Il tourna lentement son visage vers moi, visiblement choqué. Je détournais le regard, légèrement honteuse.

-Et puis, après quoi, je leur disais que j'avais 20 ans… et là, en général, ils commençaient à paniquer… ou à flipper…

-Quelle différence ? fit-il d'un ton dégagé en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu vois, ce qui excite le plus les pédophiles, ce sont les enfants… pas de formes, pas de poils, aucune trace de puberté… Et savoir que j'avais 20 ans leur coupaient l'envie et les choqués.

-Tu es pourtant le rêve de tous pédophiles. Apparence d'une gamine mais majeure…

-Oui, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça dans leur cervelle… ça serait trop long à t'expliquer, mais c'est comme si tu étais sur le point d'avoir un orgasme et qu'un truc particulièrement ragoûtant arrivé… enfin, tu vois ? fis-je assez peu sûre de moi.

Expliquer la psychologie de ce genre de malades n'est pas facile comme on le dit. Il hocha la tête et plissa les yeux en regardant un point sur le côté, comme s'il s'imaginait en train de frapper quelqu'un. Je décidais de continuer.

-Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que je sois assez célèbre. Ceux qui se fichaient de mon âge devenaient nerveux quand je leur révélais mon identité. Et pour l'heure, j'attends toujours que pas loin de 15 de ses messieurs me rappellent comme ils l'avaient promis la dernière fois que je les aie vu…

Pourquoi ai-je dis ça moi ? C'est stupide, comme si je voulais qu'un de ses gros idiots me touche encore ! Rien que l'idée me dégoûtait ! Je me sentais alors tirer en avant et sentit bientôt l'odeur d'Ikuto-kun dans mon nez. Mes yeux ne virent que du bleu, la couleur de la chemise d'Ikuto-kun. Je compris bien vite que j'étais dans ses bras.

-Laisse-les tous. Oublie-les tous. A partir de maintenant, c'est comme si tu étais vierge et je serai celui qui te prendra ta virginité.

Je sentais mes joues brûler à ses mots, des paroles si perverses, et en même temps si tendres. Vierge ? Oui, oui j'aurais aimé qu'Ikuto-kun soit mon premier partenaire. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare, Amu-chan.

-Moi non plus.

Je redressais ma tête, mes yeux inondés de larmes, je le voyais flou. Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa gentiment. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais heureuse, si heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

_**POV normal**_

Une fois rentré chez la jeune femme, celle-ci suspendit leurs vêtements détrempés dans sa salle de bain. Ikuto arriva par derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu viens ? dit-il gentiment.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres et une jolie couleur rosée sur ses joues, posant ses bras sur ceux du jeune homme. Celui-ci passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et ouvrit son soutien gorge, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras avant de descendre sensuellement ses mains sur les hanches de la rosette, la faisant frissonner, avant de laisser glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes fines. Elle frissonna en sentant les lèvres froides du jeune homme dans son cou, pendant qu'il enlevait son boxer. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui mordit l'oreille.

-I-Ikuto-kun !

-Viens, viens mon chaton.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et s'apprêtait à le suivre dans la chambre quand elle ne sentit plus ses pieds par terre. Elle constata rapidement que le bleuté la tenait dans ses bras et la conduisait ainsi dans sa chambre. Elle rougit, de gêne mais aussi de joie, jamais aucun homme ne l'avait jamais porté comme ça. Elle se sentait une princesse entre les bras de cet homme. Quand il la posa sur le lit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

-Ne me laisse jamais seule…

-Promis, je serai toujours là pour toi… Je t'aime Amu-chan.

Elle releva un large sourire et des yeux brillants de larmes.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ikuto-kun.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et s'allongèrent sur le lit, Ikuto au dessus de sa bien aimée, jouant avec la langue de l'autre dans une bataille amoureuse de celui qui mettrait l'autre à bout de souffle en premier. Amu finit par perdre cette bataille et reprit son souffle lentement, laissant le temps au bleuté de placer quelques baisers sur son visage et son cou tout en jouant avec ses seins. Ensuite, elle se colla à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément pendant que lui agrippait sa taille jalousement. Lentement, elle glissa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme puis descendit lentement vers le sud et finit par prendre son pénis dans sa main, l'incitant à l'imiter. Il glissa à son tour sa main de sa hanche à sa cuisse avant de passer ses doigts sur sa fleur. De longs gémissements langoureux furent échangés pendant qu'ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre, le bleuté usant son autre main pour caresser les seins exposés de la jeune femme, les pinçant gentiment, les suçant, léchant et mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'Amu lâche son sexe. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la sentit attraper son poignet en souriant. Elle retira ses doigts de son vagin et se redressa, l'invitant à en faire de même. Il la suivit et la vit rougir en s'allongeant sur le lit.

-Ikuto-kun, c'est ma première fois, soit gentil…

Il fut d'abord surprit par sa déclaration, puis repensa à ce qu'il avait dit dans le parc. Il sourit tendrement et se positionna au dessus d'elle, caressant sa joue.

-Je serai gentil alors, Amu-chan.

Elle lui sourit et écarta les jambes. Il introduit alors lentement son sexe en elle, comme si c'était réellement la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. La réalité était toute autre, Amu se contenta de gémir de contentement en penchant la tête en arrière. Il attrapa sa main et lui fit l'amour en l'embrassant, sa langue jouant encore une fois avec la sienne. Bientôt, ils se lâchèrent la main, la jeune femme passant ses bras dans le dos du bleuté, qui avait lui sécurisé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux à cet instant, personne pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ou pour lyncher la jeune femme, maintenant était seulement l'échange de leurs sentiments, des sensations extraordinaires qu'ils partageaient, de leur amour inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre.

-Ah ! I-Ikuto-kun !

Il se redressa, sans lâcher ses hanches, et accéléra le rythme déjà endiablé auquel il procédait, la faisant hurler tandis qu'elle griffait le bas de son dos, complètement consumer par le plaisir.

-J-je t'aime ! cria-t-elle en se redressant, collé à lui.

-A-Amu-chan…

Il fit monter puis redescendre frénétiquement ses hanches pendant qu'elle bougeait son bassin en rythme avec lui, rencontrant à chaque fois le bon endroit pour la faire lentement grimper aux rideaux. Il s'allongea tout en continuant de procédé, ses coups de hanches rencontrant ceux de la jeune femme, agrippée à ses genoux.

-Amu-chan… je t'aime.

-A-ah ! Dis-le encore, fit-elle en basculant en avant, désormais parfaitement assise sur son sexe. Dis-le jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus !

Il murmura ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'il doive serrer les dents, la jeune femme hurlant en sentant son orgasme l'envahir, et le sperme chaud du jeune homme en elle. Elle s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa, puis après quelques temps se redressa gentiment et tourna le dos au jeune homme, regardant la lune à travers les rideaux de sa chambre.

-Ikuto-kun, même si tu ne m'aimes plus, je garderais toujours en mémoire la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve envers moi… me pardonner cette vie de débauche comme tu l'as fait, aucun autre homme ne l'aurait fait.

Il se redressa à son tour et se colla dans son dos, passant ses bras sur les siens.

-Tu n'as pas choisis de vivre comme ça, alors je ne peux pas te reprocher cette vie. Et puis, c'est bien parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres que tu m'as choisi, non ?

Elle hocha la tête et serra ses bras contre elle, le rose lui montant aux joues. Ikuto posa un baiser sur son épaule puis enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé aucune autre femme. Je… je veux partager ma vie avec toi.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Moi aussi.

Il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa, ses mains se baladant gentiment sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne à nouveau son entre-jambe. Il introduisit deux doigts entre ses lèvres, la faisant gémir alors qu'il pompait ses doigts en elle, faisant couler le sperme de son vagin.

-Regarde comme tu dégoulines, Amu-koi. Tu es pleine de mon sperme, murmura-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille.

Elle attrapa sa main et le fit quitter son corps avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Elle allongea le haut de son corps, donnant une vue parfaitement de sa féminité souillée au bleuté, avant de descendre sa main et d'écarter ses lèvres.

-Il n'y en a pas encore assez. Remplis encore une fois mon vagin de ton sperme, Ikuto-koi.

Il se sentit se dresser rien qu'à cette vue et à ses mots. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de se plaça au dessus d'elle, son corps se frottant sensuellement au sien.

-Amu-koi, tu viens de dire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas dormir de la nuit…

-Alors dépêche-toi de me tenir éveiller, fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis elle hurla en sentant le jeune homme à nouveau en elle. Comme promit, il passa la majeure partie de la nuit à lui faire l'amour, l'envoyant plusieurs fois au septième ciel, avec ou sans lui, couvrant bientôt le lit ainsi que leurs corps d'un mélange de sperme et des fluides de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un peu de bave.

Quand il se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, il se trouva seul dans le lit avec étonnement. Il se releva, enfila son pantalon et marcha tranquillement dans l'appartement, pour trouver la jeune femme dans la cuisine, portant sa chemise bleue, en train de travailler sur son prochain chapitre. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune rosette dans ce genre de situation auparavant, il ne savait même pas quand elle trouvait le temps de travailler avec leurs rendez-vous.

-Elle m'aime vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Sacrifier du temps précieux pour son travail pour être avec moi…

Elle releva les yeux et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit gentiment, visiblement fatiguée, mais faisant son possible pour avoir l'air en forme.

-Tu es réveillé ? Tu veux un chocolat peut-être ?

Il secoua la tête en se rendant à la table où elle était installée. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais m'en occuper. Deux chocolats chauds rien que pour nous deux.

-Merci. Tu es si gentil.

-Tout pour toi ma princesse.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'enlaça à son tour, fourrant son nez dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, Amu-koi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ikuto-koi.

* * *

**Voilà... ça passe ou ça casse alors? Merci pour vos commentaires^^**

**Sinon, comme dis dans ma collection de oneshots normaux, si vous avez des idées mais pas le courage d'écrire, je prends volontiers sur demande^^**


	15. Différemment

Voilà un moment que j'avais du mal à écrire des oneshots M. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer un peu autre chose, et voilà le résultat.

J'ai couché plusieurs idées avec ce oneshot, qui a tourné vraiment très pervers en fin de compte^^"

* * *

**Summary: _Ikuto est incapable de faire l'amour pour un mois. Comment faire pour satisfaire ses besoins et ceux d'Amu quand ils sont chauds comme la braise?_**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Différemment**

Ikuto était énervé à un tel point qu'il aurait pu tuer du regard si un simple regard pouvait faire mourir. Le jeune homme venait de sortir de chez son médecin. Il y était allé à cause de son pénis, qui était gonflé et rouge, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il voulait être en forme pour Amu, qu'il avait délaissé malgré lui depuis deux mois pour un stage à l'étranger. Et quelle ne fut pas son irritation en sachant qu'il avait une infection. Le diagnostique était clair : pas de sexe, c'est-à-dire ni pénétration, ni fellation, durant le temps de traitement, c'est-à-dire un mois. Il rentrait maintenant chez eux, enragé par la nouvelle. Lui qui se faisait une joie de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir enfin à nouveau faire l'amour à sa petite amie, le voilà abstinent encore un mois supplémentaire.

Il rentra, s'annonça, enleva ses chaussures et entrevit Amu du coin de l'œil dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha, regardant la tête dans le salon puis se tourna vers elle, pour lui annonçait l'horrible nouvelle, quand il vit la jeune femme en train de préparer leur dîner avec un tablier. SEULEMENT un tablier. Elle avait comme toujours les jours rouges mais souriait joyeusement.

-Je voulais absolument fêter ton retour… tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais.

Il hocha la tête, sentant son membre malade durcir à la vue de sa petite amie presque nue. Elle éteint le gaz, contourna le comptoir et se tourna pour lui donner une jolie vue de son dos et ses fesses. Il avala sa salive, sentant celle-ci descendre lentement dans sa gorge, une goutte de sueur glissant dans sa nuque. La rosette se retourna et s'approcha sensuellement de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et planta un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses, les griffant malicieusement tandis qu'elle se frottant délibérément contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux terriblement en manque, et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de célébrer leurs retrouvailles à cet instant. Ikuto prit la rosette par les cuisses, la prit contre lui et se dirigea rapidement vers la table. Il la posa aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait dans son état et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le poussa alors et redescendit, se baissa et ouvrit sa ceinture. C'est à ce moment qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle baissa son pantalon et agrippa son boxer.

-A-Amu ! Attends ! Amu !

-Je n'attendrais pas…

Il lui attrapa les mains et la fit se relever. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son partenaire. De plus, il n'avait pas droit aux fellations, pour une bonne raison : Amu pourrait être contaminée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-On a un… petit problème à vrai dire…

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

-Et tu appelles ça un « petit » problème ?! Après m'avoir excitée de la sorte, tu t'avises tout à coup de me dire que tu es abstinent pour un mois en plus ?

Elle se leva, les poings et dents serrés, prête à le frapper. Il la regarda, attendant sa punition. Mais au final, elle desserra poings et dents, pour commencer à pleurer. Elle porta ses mains à sa figure, Ikuto l'attrapa par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-J'ai… j'ai tellement envie de faire l'amour… Ikuto, tu crois que je suis devenue nymphomane ?

Il rit tendrement en lui caressant le dos, désormais couvert par sa veste.

-Tu as couché avec d'autres ho…

-Bien sûr que non ! Je veux que ce soit toi baka !

-Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas nymphomane mais juste trop excitée, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi moi aussi…

Elle rougit et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre de préservatifs ?

-C'est risqué. Si ça lâche, tu pourrais attraper l'infection. Et apparemment, c'est très douloureux pour les femmes.

Elle soupira et caressa gentiment sa nuque. Une dernière idée lui vint, la faisant rougir, mais elle prit malgré tout la parole.

-Peut-être que… on pourrait se faire plaisir l'un à l'autre sans… tu vois…

Il la redressa et lui sourit sournoisement.

-C'est une bonne idée tiens. Ce médecin ne m'a pas interdit la masturbation après tout.

Amu rougit en entendant le mot mais se contenta de détourner les yeux. Il la tira encore plus contre lui et commença à attaquer son cou de baisers. Elle pencha la tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès, ses joues rosées traduisant sa gêne. Certes, elle avait fait tout ça –se retrouver presque nue et tenter de lui faire un fellation- dans le but de l'exciter, mais elle était désormais hors de son plan et se retrouvait assez gênée. Les baisers se transformèrent en douces morsures tandis que le jeune homme avait trouvé le chemin vers ses seins, une main jouant déjà avec l'un d'eux. Elle laissa échapper un court gémissement de sa bouche alors qu'il commençait à lécher son cou d'une manière sensuelle. Elle se sentit débordée sur les cuisses du bleuté, qui la serrait de plus en plus contre lui, sa féminité touchant son estomac. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête et gémit.

-I-Ikuto…

Il releva sa main caressant son sein et fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Il glissa ensuite dans son dos et défit le nœud de son tablier. Elle rougit encore plus en sentant le tissu glisser le long de son corps, faisant un tas sur ses cuisses, cachant son jardin secret au bleuté. Celui-ci descendit sa langue le long de son cou, passa sa clavicule puis caressa de la langue entre ses seins. Elle tomba en arrière, le jeune la retenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, puis il se lécha les lèvres et commença à lécher ses seins, partant des côtés et se dirigeant en spiral vers son mamelon. Il descendit ensuite lentement sa langue le long de son ventre, la faisant se pencher toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol. Elle s'en aida pour se supporter alors que le bleuté continuait de lécher son ventre, son nombril en particuliers, pendant que ses mains expertes avaient jeté le tablier au sol et s'attaquaient maintenant à sa féminité, commençant par caresser ses lèvres déjà mouillées du pouce. Elle gémit en sentant son traitement. Comme ses doigts longs et fins lui avaient manqués. Et elle savait que la meilleure partie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Après avoir jouait avec son clitoris -le caressant, pinçant et griffant légèrement- il passa lentement un doigt entre ses lèvres, sentant avec délice la chaleur des parois si sensibles de la rosette.

-A-ah ! Ikuto !

-Tu es toute serrée Amu. Tu veux vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-oui, fit-elle en penchant la tête en arrière.

Il sourit sournoisement en faisant rentrer et sortir son doigt de son vagin enflammé. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de gémir, même en mettant une main sur sa bouche, les sons filtraient à travers ses doigts. Elle commença à rencontrer ses doigts avec ses hanches, l'excitant car elle se frottant inconsciemment contre son partenaire mit au régime. Il se lécha les lèvres en la voyant perdre peu à peu la tête alors que lui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jeans. Finalement, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, sa bouche ouverte laissant passer un fin filet de bave du coin de sa bouche.

-Ikuto-koi… C'est à m-mon tour de m'occuper d-de toi…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue. Il sortit ses doigts de son jardin secret et caressa un de ses mamelons, le recouvrant de ses fluides. Il sépara leurs lèvres et se pencha pour sucer son sein couvert de fluide. Elle mit fin à son traitement et se lever, le poussa sur le canapé et se plaça entre ses jambes. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, puis ouvrit son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle attrapa le bord du boxer d'un doigt, jouant avec un instant.

-C'est si dommage de ne pas pouvoir lui faire plaisir comme il faudrait, dit-elle en regardant la bosse qui s'était formée.

-Tant que tu t'occupes de nous, on se fiche bien du traitement.

Elle lui sourit et fit lentement glisser le vêtement. Quand elle eut un bon œil dessus, son visage s'attrista. Son organe de la couleur de sa peau en temps normal était rougit et plus gonflé qu'en temps normal en début d'érection. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens là.

Il ferma ses jambes et lui tendit ses bras, l'invitant à venir le câliner. Elle sourit faiblement et vint se blottir contre lui. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser enflammé tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur son torse, caressant ses pectoraux parfaitement construits, le faisant frissonner. Elle glissa lentement sa main vers le sud et finit par trouver le pénis injurié. Elle caressa du bout des doigts un instant, faisant soupirer le jeune homme.

-Vas-y franchement, n'est pas peur, susurra-t-il à son oreille, qu'il lécha.

Elle hocha la tête et enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe, montant de haut en bas à un bon rythme. Il pencha la tête en arrière.

-Oh Amu. Tes doigts m'ont manqués.

-I-Ikuto… l-les tiens au-aussi…

Il la regarda et l'embrassa amoureusement pendant que ses propres mains attrapaient son sein et sa fesse, qu'il molesta avec envie. S'il n'était pas interdit de sexe, il l'aurait déjà mise sur le dos et pénétrée sans vergogne. Ils se tournèrent bientôt, allongés sur le côté. Il sentit les doigts chauds de la rosette aller et venir sur son partenaire malade tandis qu'il massait de mouvements circulaires son sein et sa fesse, la faisant gémir. Il glissa sa main la plus basse vers son jardin secret et introduisit un de ses doigts, la faisant crier.

-I-Ikuto, oui ! Ah !

Elle voulait tellement qu'il soit en elle, que ce soit son pénis en train de lui donner ce plaisir absolu, mais ça lui était absolument impossible. Elle le sentit glissa sa main massant son sein descendre et attrapa sa hanche. Il la tira vers lui et susurra à son oreille.

-Imagine que c'est moi Amu. Imagine que c'est mon pénis en train de maltraiter ton joli petit vagin juteux et désireux.

Il ajouta un autre doigt, la faisant hurler, et elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux et fit comme si les doigts du bleuté était en fait son membre droit et dur ravageant sa sensible féminité. Elle accéléra le rythme de son massage, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Lui s'imaginait en train de lui faire l'amour et que ses doigts se trouvaient dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui les suçait goulument. Il se fichait bien que, si c'était vrai, elle ne pourrait pas hurler comme elle le faisait, il voulait la pénétrer et c'était tout.

-I-Ikuto… oui…

Il se pencha et mordilla son cou, la faisant hoqueter. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Il commença à lécher et sucer sur son cou, jusqu'à manquer de la mordre à pleine dent.

-A-Amu… J-je… j'y suis…. Amu !

-Ah… moi… au… aussi ! Ah Ikuto !

Elle vint sans l'attendre sur ses doigts tandis qu'elle serrait son sexe en continuant de pomper. L'étroitesse de son étreinte eut raison de lui et il éjacula sur son ventre quelques instants après elle. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, reprenant calmement leur souffle. Lentement, elle lâcha son pénis et il sortit ses doigts d'elle. Ils se regardèrent, leurs joues encore rouges du plaisir intense qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa un baiser éphémère sur ses lèvres. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de son torse et il la serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime Amu.

-Je t'aime aussi Ikuto.

* * *

-Ah ! Ah Ikuto ! Oui, là ! Aaaaaaah !

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé pour le jeune couple, qui avait passé ces quelques semaines à satisfaire leurs désirs sans pouvoir faire l'amour de façon traditionnelle. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre jusqu'à jouir, ou bien alors…

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est là, mon point G… Oui !

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans leur chambre. Amu était allongée sur le lit, complètement dénudée, serrant entre ses doigts les draps à cause du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ikuto quant à lui était à genoux par terre, devant elle, entre ses jambes, sa tête collait à sa féminité, ou plus particulièrement, sa langue introduite en elle la faisant gémir et crier de plaisir. Le pantalon littéralement sur les genoux, il tenait une cuisse de la rosette d'une main et stimulait son membre encore malade de l'autre. Se masturber en pénétrant sa petite amie avec sa langue était un jeu d'une excitation toute particulière. Il voulait lui dire des choses malsaine, des choses perverses mais il en était incapable. Il s'était juré de toutes les lui dire une fois qu'il pourrait à nouveau rentrer son partenaire entre ses lèvres désireuses, les unes comme les autres.

-Ah ! Ikuto, c'est… !

Elle arqua la tête en arrière et remua ses hanches pour rencontrer ses coups de langues. Elle était à deux doigts de jouir. Il accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, aussi bien de sa langue que de sa main, et sentit bientôt sa langue compresser entre les murs vaginaux de la jeune fille, qui criait son prénom. Il pompa encore un peu sur lui et finit par gémir dans son jardin secret tandis qu'il venait de la rejoindre au septième ciel. Il sortit sa langue, avala les fluides la rosette autour de sa bouche et se redressa, s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-I-Ikuto-koi… Encore combien de temps avant qu'on puisse refaire l'amour normalement ? Tu sais, j'aime bien la façon dont on se débrouille jusqu'à présent… mais ça me manque de le sentir en moi…

-« Le » ? fit-il d'une voix sournoise. C'est quoi « le » ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Et quand est-ce que tu seras guéri ?

-Bientôt j'espère. Je vais voir le médecin demain, on verra ce qu'il dit.

Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant.

-Serre-moi fort, dit-elle.

Il obéit et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le lendemain arriva et la rosette, en prenant son bain, regardait le plafond avec espoir. Elle voulait vraiment reprendre leurs activités sexuelles normales, aussi bien en position normal dans leur lit que par derrière dans n'importe qu'elle pièce de l'appartement contre n'importe qu'elle surface. Elle glissa involontairement sa main entre ses jambes en repensant à leur dernière pénétration 3 mois plus tôt. Ikuto l'avait plaqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et l'avait prise par derrière sais sommation. Elle commença à se caresser en y repensant mais s'arrêta, toute rouge. Non, elle en avait assez des substituts. Elle voulait la vraie chose, le pénis d'Ikuto en elle. Elle se redressa dans la baignoire et serra les poings contre sa poitrine.

-S'il est guéri ce soir, je lui fais la fête de sa vie.

Avec cette résolution, elle se rinça, se sécha et enfila seulement deux des quatre vêtements qu'elle avait préparé. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et replaça ses sous-vêtements encore propres à leur place. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé et attendit le retour du bleuté.

Celui-ci rentra une demi-heure plus tard. En l'entendant, elle fit un bon et se remit sur ses pieds pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle le serra de dos en frottant sa joue contre son omoplate. Même si elle devait encore se contenter de ses doigts ou sa langue, elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle voulait juste être avec lui au final.

-Okaerinasai, Ikuto.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit faiblement. Il se retourna dans son étreinte et passa ses bras dans son dos.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il regarda sur le côté et fit la moue. Amu sourit, à sa surprise, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Pas grave. Il faut bien que ça guérisse correctement non ?

Elle sentit alors le bleuté commencer à rire, d'abord doucement, puis plus profondément. Elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquiller. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, n'osant espérer.

-Ikuto ?

-C'est guérit ma chérie. Tu peux maltraiter mon ami autant que tu veux, il n'attend plus que ça.

Amu rougit, non pas de gêne mais de joie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sentit bientôt son chemisier glisser de son épaule gauche. Elle regarda et vit la main du bleuté.

-Je le savais… est-ce que ça sera la même chose si je soulève cette jupe ? fit-il en commençant déjà à la relever.

Elle le jeta alors contre le mur, le surprenant, puis se lança sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement tandis que ses mains impatientes déboutonnaient grossièrement sa chemise. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses, alors qu'elle lui griffait tendrement le torse et le ventre. Elle se sépara finalement de lui, les laissant respirer, puis passa sa langue sur son oreille, ce qui le fit gémir, puis descendit le long de son cou vers son torse puis son ventre jusqu'à son nombril.

-Amu, dépêche-toi…

-Je ne compte pas jouer de toute façon.

Elle ouvrit son pantalon et baissa son boxer, voyant avec joie son sexe désormais en parfaite santé, le prit en main et l'avala immédiatement tout entier. Ikuto laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir en sentant enfin la bouche et la langue de sa petite amie sur son pénis. Comme ça lui avait manqué cette sensation unique. Elle pompa vigoureusement, n'essayant même pas de faire durer le plaisir. Très vite, il commença à bouger ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus dans sa bouche, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses. Son orgasme arriva rapidement, inondant la bouche de la jeune femme de son sperme chaud. Elle l'avala, se disant pour la première fois que cette sensation dégoûtante dans sa bouche lui avait manqué.

Elle se redressa et n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il lui attrapa les cuisses, la souleva contre lui en l'embrassant et s'avança rapidement vers la table. Il l'assit assez violemment sur la table puis fit sauter quelques boutons de son chemisier en tirant, révélant sa poitrine nue. Il releva ensuite sa jupe et constata l'absence de sous-vêtement à ce niveau là aussi. Elle le regarda, écartant sensuellement les jambes.

-Ikuto, je n'en peux vraiment plus là…

-Oui, moi non plus.

Il s'empoigna, écarta encore plus ses jambes et s'introduisit en elle sans plus attendre. Elle gémit avec lui tandis qu'il n'attendait même pas et s'enfouissait en elle rapidement. Elle se colla à lui tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans ses hanches avec désir. Enfin, le moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu était arrivé.

-A-Amu…

Il passa sa langue dans son cou. Elle glissa une main dans l'arrière de son pantalon et lui caressa les fesses.

-O-oui ! Oh Ikuto ! C-c'est bon… AH OUI !

-S-Si serrée… Amu ! Ah !

Il la sentit lui griffer joyeusement les fesses alors que son autre main l'agrippait de toutes ses forces à l'épaule en passant par son dos. Elle se pencha en arrière et secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux volant sensuellement dans tous les sens, avant de se coller à nouveau à lui. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien sa petite amie dans ses bras, et pourtant.

-Ikuto… Ah ! Juste là oui ! Ah !

Il venait encore une fois de trouver son point G, l'endroit de son vagin qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Elle commença à rencontrer ses coups de reins et les suivit en rythme. Il passa un bras dans son dos et la colla à lui.

-Oh Amu… Mord-moi l'oreille.

-Ah… oui…

Elle se pencha et obéit. Le jeune homme accéléra ses coups de hanches, excité par l'action de sa petite amie. Elle plaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se plaça devant lui. Il comprit et la mordit à son tour. Il sentit avec délice ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer sur son pénis. Il attrapa ses cuisses, les écarta autant que possible et la fit tomber dos à la table.

-IKUTO !

-C'est la dernière ligne droit.

-Oui. Fais-moi jouir Ikuto-koi.

Il pompa violemment en elle, juste là où il fallait. Elle agrippa de toutes ses forces les bords de la table tandis qu'elle sentait le pénis de son petit ami aller et venir dans son vagin étroit. Elle arqua la tête en arrière quand il retrouva son point G, la faisant baver.

-Je… v... Ik… j… ou… je… ah !

Elle n'arrivait plus à former une phrase complète tant elle était submerger par le plaisir. Et s'il avait aussi essayé, il n'aurait pas fait mieux qu'elle. Ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il sentait son vagin se resserrer encore plus sur lui. Il la sentit arquer son dos alors que son vagin se contractait comme jamais. Elle hurla son prénom à plein poumon, son pénis couvert des fluides de la rosette. Il pompa une dernière fois et ajouta son sperme au mélange étrange dans le sexe de la rosette. Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration, le bleuté allongé sur la jeune fille. Elle lui caressa le dos en soupirant de contentement. Il se redressa et la regarda.

-C'était génial ma chérie.

-Oui, je sais… Ikuto-koi, serre-moi fort.

Il la redressa à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, alors que son pénis glissait lentement hors de son vagin dégoulinant du mélange de leurs fluides.

-Je t'aime Amu-koi.

Il prit à nouveau ses cuisses et les conduisit dans la chambre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ikuto-koi.

Il la posa sur le lit et caressa un de ses seins, la faisant sursauter. Il lui sourit sournoisement.

-Tu n'es quand même pas rassasié avec si peu ?

Elle s'étonna d'abord puis lui rendit son sourire pervers. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha d'elle.

-Non. J'ai encore trèèèèèèèès faim Ikuto.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, écarta sensuellement les jambes et arqua le dos.

-Je t'en prie, donne-m'en plus.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha sur elle avant d'accéder à sa demande.

* * *

**Oui, terriblement pervers XD J'en aie un autre en route en ce moment, mais j'ignore quand il sera fini.**


	16. Automobile

Et oui, me revoilà dans la section M des fanfics Shugo Chara^^ Avec une petite idée que j'avais depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais couché sur le papier à vrai dire.

* * *

_**Summary: La voiture d'Ikuto ne lui sert pas qu'à se déplacer. Amu va en être témoin.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Automobile**

Depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du frère de sa meilleure amie Utau, Hinamori Amu n'attendait qu'une seule chose avec impatience. L'anniversaire de ses 18 ans. C'était l'âge de la majorité sexuelle dans leur ville, l'âge auquel elle pourrait se donner corps et âme –mais surtout corps en l'occurrence- à l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Depuis le temps, elle avait fait de son mieux pour qu'il l'aime, mais c'était inutile en fait car, au début de sa dernière année, il lui avait affirmé qu'elle hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il la connaissait, avant de lui voler son premier baiser. Depuis, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble et elle travaillait dur afin de passer avec succès ses examens et avoir son diplôme. Ikuto lui avait promit une surprise si elle obtenait de bonnes notes.

Et en effet, en comparaison de ses notes moyennes les années précédentes, elle avait fait très fort pour les examens de fin d'année. Et après la remise de son diplôme, ses parents l'avaient immédiatement emmené au restaurant pour fêter sa réussite, à son grand regret. Elle savait qu'Ikuto voulait lui donner sa surprise lui aussi immédiatement après la remise des diplômes. Avec impatience, elle mangea le pourtant délicieux repas pour rejoindre le plus vite possible son amoureux. Il se trouvait alors qu'une fois l'addition payée, Ikuto se trouvait devant le restaurant, attendant sa belle rosette. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena loin de ses parents jusqu'à sa voiture, la fit monter et démarra sans attendre. Bien qu'il était pressé, il n'appuya pas particulièrement sur le champignon et roula calmement jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait conduire la rosette.

Il s'arrêta finalement dans un coin entouré de forêt, la lune pleine ce soir là éclairant les environs de ses rayons argentés. La rosette se tourna vers le bleuté après qu'il ait mis le frein à main et coupé le moteur.

-Tu sais que mon père va te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que ça aurait été trop long de discuter avec lui.

Il se tourna vers elle, enroula son bras autour de son siège.

-Et puis, tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattue.

Elle rougit mais garda son sourire. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Nous sommes rien que tous les deux. Enfin.

Il étendit sa main et caressa sa joue, alors qu'elle prenait son bras dans ses mains, heureuse d'être enfin avec lui après cette longue attente. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Puis il la regarda en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-On va aller à l'arrière. Ta surprise est là.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et bientôt, ils étaient installés sur la banquette arrière, Amu rouge et impatience de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se tourna vers elle et appuya son coude sur le siège en la regardant très sérieusement.

-Amu, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois que je suis rentrée avec Utau, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je t'aime tant Ikuto !

-Pour moi aussi, cette première rencontre a été quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit, et il la tira contre lui, à sa surprise.

-Je t'aime Amu. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit légèrement les lèvres, l'invitant à parfaire la scène. Il se pencha et combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Si le baiser fut d'abord innocent, très vite la jeune femme fourra sa langue dans la bouche du bleuté et joua avec sa langue, tandis qu'il reprenait le dessus de la bataille entre leurs langues. La jeune femme passa sa main sur la joue du bleuté, puis dans son cou, ne voulant pas que cet instant s'arrête. Ils durent cependant se séparer quand le manque d'air se fit trop grand. Ils reprirent leur souffle, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux braquaient sur les uns de l'autre. Ikuto se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme était prête à percer à nouveau la barrière des lèvres du bleuté quand elle sentit une de ses mains sur son sein droit, le molestant sensuellement. Elle regarda le bleuté, essayant de ne pas gémir.

-Amu, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie qu'on passe ce cap. Tu es en âge de choisir un partenaire sexuel maintenant.

-Tu dis ça comme si j'allais passer d'un garçon à un autre tout à coup.

Il baissa la tête, un sourire sournois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et alla mordiller le cou de la jeune femme.

-Je suis bien trop jaloux pour laisser qui que ce soit te prendre à moi.

Il lécha son cou, la faisant pousser un léger gémissement. Elle était déjà excitée. Il recommença à caresser son sein et passa sa main entre ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses, frôlant son jardin secret.

-Amu, laisse-moi être celui qui fera de toi une vraie femme. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…

-I-Ikuto…

Il redirigea sa main et caressa la féminité de la rosette, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que son sein droit était aussi attaqué. Il lui lécha l'oreille et souffla dessus. Elle réussit après quelques tentatives à placer ses mains sur les siennes. Il se redressa et la regarda. Elle bougea ses mains, frictionnant avec délice son entrée désireuse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, son expression simplement orgasmique.

-Ikuto… moi aussi, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa, délaissa ses mains et posa ses doigts sur ses bras.

-S'il te plait… soit gentil, dit-elle avec une expression innocente, ses joues rosées.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se sentir terriblement excité. Il voulait depuis longtemps être celui qui déflorerait la jeune femme mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne s'était pas imaginé que son partenaire pourrait être aussi pressé et dur. Il sourit à la rosette et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent pour la première fois tout en s'embrassant, une expérience pour le moins étrange, puis il déboutonna lentement la chemise de la jeune femme, révélant son soutien-gorge blanc à dentelles. Elle rougit légèrement, toujours un peu gênée par le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait, mais se laissa regarder. Il sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Il ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il rapprocha la jeune femme de lui et commença à mordiller son cou tout en caressant la peau de la rosette, ses mains allant de haut en bas et d'avant en arrière. Il s'arrêta à ses fesses et effectua une légère pression, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Tandis que sa main restait sur cette zone, son autre main remonta et fit glisser le vêtement le long des bras de la jeune femme. Il commença à descendre vers sa poitrine, déposant un baiser ça et là avec envie. Il redirigea sa main vers sa poitrine et massa à nouveau son sein droit, tandis que ses lèvres taquinaient le gauche à travers le tissu retenant sa poitrine. Amu passa ses bras autour du cou du bleuté en gémissant doucement.

Elle s'était préparé à cet instant, pas seulement mentalement mais également physiquement, sachant pertinemment que la première fois ne serait pas facile. Elle se revoyait commençant à se déshabiller dans sa chambre jusqu'à être nue, puis s'allonger dans le lit et s'exciter en pensant à son petit ami. Au début, elle n'utilisait que ses doigts, mais quand l'âge de sa majorité sexuelle approcha, elle commença à faire preuve de plus de gourmandise. Elle n'avait plus jamais regardé sa brosse à cheveux de la même façon depuis qu'elle l'avait utilisé comme sex toy.

Elle poussa un cri en sentant les dents du bleuté, qui taquinait toujours son sein gauche. Il frotta son nez entre ses seins, puis y déposa un baiser, avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. A cet instant, la timidité d'Amu la reprit et elle le repoussa.

-Attends ! Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait !

-Je nous aie exprès emmené ici parce qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin. Allez, détends-toi.

Il caressa ses cheveux puis essaya de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa à nouveau.

-Mais quelqu'un pourrait passer et nous voir !

-Et les vitres teintées ? Tu crois que j'ai acheté cette voiture juste pour le nombre de chevaux, fit-il avec indifférence, comme toujours.

-Avec les rayons de la lune, on pourrait nous voir, non ?

Il soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers elle, une idée lui venant.

-Va donc voir par toi-même.

-Quoi ?

-Sors de la voiture et essaye de voir ce que je fais à travers les vitres. Ça devrait être marrant, fit-il avec son sourire pervers.

La jeune femme détourna le regard avec un « pff ! », remit son chemisier sur ses épaules et sortit. Le bleuté la vit lentement passer derrière la voiture pour regarder à travers sa vitre. Elle se mit sous plusieurs angles, pendant que le bleuté bougeait dans la voiture, mais elle ne voyait vraiment rien. Soulagée, elle retourna de son côté de la voiture et referma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?

-Bon, d'accord, tu avais rai… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Le bleuté la regardait avec sournoiserie puis l'attrapa et la tira contre lui. Entre temps, il avait enlevé sa chemise et déjà ouvert sa braguette de son pantalon. La rosette était bien plus rouge qu'une tomate maintenant. Il se pencha vers elle.

-Et maintenant, pour être sur que personne ne nous interrompra…

Il se pencha vers le siège conducteur, glissa sa main vers la serrure manuelle, l'abaissa et toutes les portes furent bientôt fermées. Il regarda la jeune fille, toujours rouge, et lui sourit gentiment. Elle hocha la tête et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, entamant un baiser passionné avec le bleuté, qui n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir indéfiniment. Il fit rapidement glisser le chemisier de la rosette le long de son corps puis défit son soutien-gorge tout en prolongeant le baiser. Il savait qu'elle était gênée, alors il allait taquiner sa poitrine sans la regarder tout de suite. Il passa ses mains dessus, les malmenant dans tous les sens d'une façon tout à fait jubilatoire pour la jeune femme, qui avait l'impression que son entre-jambe allait exploser.

-Ik-Ikuto… hmm… arrête… de jouer, dit-elle dans leur baiser fougueux.

Il brisa finalement le baiser et descendit directement à sa poitrine. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il suçait, léchait et mordillait ses mamelons en érections. Lentement, il descendit vers la zone la plus intime de la rosette, qui le laissa faire, trop prise dans le plaisir pour se rappeler sa gêne. Il s'arrêta à son nombril et remonta, la surprenant. Il plaça alors ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit ses vêtements. Cette fois, elle se souvient qu'elle était gênée.

-A-attends ! Ikuto ! Pourquoi…

-Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre figure-toi.

Et bientôt gisait sur le sol la jupe et la culotte de la rosette, désormais vêtue uniquement de ses chaussettes longues et ses talons. Mais pas pour longtemps, car ils suivirent rapidement leurs compagnons sur le sol. Ikuto, maintenant à genoux, releva sa jambe de la rosette et, lentement, il remonta en déposant une multitude de baisers. Si la jeune femme avait réussi à garder ses jambes closes jusque là, quand il arriva au niveau de ses cuisses, il écarta soudainement ses jambes, taquina ses cuisses un instant puis déposa un baiser sur la féminité de la rosette, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Le jeune homme passa un moment à exciter la rosette en embrassant cette zone si spéciale d'elle, puis il s'arrêta et sourit avant de commencer à lécher les lèvres et le clitoris de la jeune femme, qui enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir des sièges arrières. Il la tira vers lui et attaqua sans relâche, excitant la jeune femme, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à ne pas s'arrêter, tandis que son autre main laissait des traces de griffure sur le cuir. Finalement, elle poussa un gémissement en courbant tout son corps et le bleuté sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter sur sa langue. Il sourit malicieusement à l'idée qu'il n'avait même pas encore déballé la marchandise et qu'elle avait déjà eus un orgasme de lui.

Il se redressa et s'appuya contre les sièges, regardant la jeune femme avec envie. Elle descendit son regard et vit bientôt la bosse sur son pantalon. Elle rougit mais se souvint de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Si elle s'était sentit aussi bien rien qu'avec la langue de son homme, elle allait mourir de plaisir une fois la vraie chose en action. Il se pencha vers elle et mordit son oreille, puis lui murmura que c'était à son tour maintenant. Elle hocha la tête, puis descendit son pantalon puis, lentement, son boxer, révélant son érection en attente. Elle rougit en voyant pour la première fois un véritable pénis. Certes, elle avait pu en voir dans ses livres de sciences, mais ce n'était alors que des dessins d'illustration, rien à voir avec la vérité. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son petit ami, qui l'embrassa puis s'installa à côté d'elle. Il prit ensuite sa main et la dirigea vers son partenaire, la surprenant. Juste avant qu'elle ne le touche, il releva ses yeux vers elle.

-Tu es d'accord ?

Elle le regarda, voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Elle sentit bientôt sa main sur le membre chaud du bleuté et procéda à un lent mouvement de haut en bas du pénis, faisant gémir le jeune entre leurs lèvres. Il récompensa la rosette en caressant à nouveau son sein et son clitoris, la faisant gémir avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir. Il prit la main de la rosette et la regarda droit dans les yeux, très sérieux.

-Amu, tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Oui. J'ai envie que tu entres en moi… je… je veux qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un…

Malgré sa gêne, elle voulait qu'il sache ses sentiments, ses envies, qu'il sente son amour pour lui. Ikuto se baissa et l'embrassa à nouveau puis la plaça au dessus de lui, de tel sorte que les jambes d'Amu soient de chaque côté des siennes. De la poche de son pantalon resté à côté de lui, il sortit un préservatif, qu'il enfila sur son pénis près à l'action, sous l'œil curieux de la rosette. Il la regarda et caressa sa joue.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu une position plus classique pour ta première fois, mais il parait que c'est l'idéale pour perdre sa virginité.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, le surprenant, et le regarda avec un sourire timide.

-Je ne m'étais rien imaginé sur ma première fois, sinon que tu serais celui qui me prendrait mon innocence.

-Amu…

Elle le serra dans ses bras, lui en faisant de même, puis elle descendit lentement vers son érection. Il la repoussa légèrement pour voir où ils en étaient, attrapa son membre et guida la jeune femme dessus. Elle le sentit à son entrée.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il la fit descendre sur son pénis. Elle sentit une douleur vive à cet instant et manqua de planter ses ongles dans son dos. Elle essaya de se détendre, respirant aussi doucement que possible pour se calmer. Ikuto attrapa son menton et l'embrassa, introduisant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle oublia la douleur et laissa faire le bleuté. En quelques instants, son hymen disparut et le bleuté donnait de léger coups de son pénis dans son vagin, la douleur encore présente, mais le bonheur d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui s'inquiétait de savoir si elle souffrait, si elle était sûre de vouloir de lui comme premier partenaire, subjugua la douleur pour faire place à un sentiment de sécurité, qu'elle ne ressentait pleinement qu'avec lui. Elle avait sa tête posait contre son épaule, sentant le bleuté s'introduire et se retirer d'elle à un rythme lent mais régulier. Elle se surprit à sentir à nouveau du plaisir alors qu'on lui avait répéter que c'était impossible la première fois. Elle entendit alors le bleuté grogner et tourna sa tête pour le voir la tête penchée en arrière, le souffle court et quelques perles de sueurs sur son beau visage. Elle était sur le point de lui demander s'il allait bien, quand il s'introduisit un peu plus soudainement et fort en elle. A sa surprise, elle gémit, une violente décharge de plaisir parcourant à l'instant son corps. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'excusa-t-il en ralentissant.

-I-Ikuto… Ne… ne t'arrêtes pas…

Elle releva son visage rougit par le plaisir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il brisa le baiser, lui sourit et attrapa ses hanches. Elle sentit bientôt le rythme de ses coups augmenter. Elle se colla à lui, incapable de faire autre chose, à part gémir pour lui dire qu'elle aimait ça.

-Amu… tu es… si serrée…

-Ne… ne t-te retiens pas…

Il commença à lui faire bouger ses hanches en même temps qu'il la pénétrait. Elle comprit vite et commença à bouger toute seule, les deux jeunes bientôt couvert de sueurs, la friction de leurs corps en ce point sacré produisant un bruit terriblement pervers. Ikuto remonta ses mains sur la poitrine de la rosette, qui prit une de ses mains et lui fit frictionner son sein.

-Ikuto… j'aime qu-quand tu m-me touches… C'est tout pour toi… Mon co-corps n'est qu'à toi…

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, envoyant ses cheveux descendre en cascade dans son dos. S'il ne se retenait pas, il aurait déjà jouis rien qu'en la voyant aussi sensuelle.

-M-mon corps est… est à toi ma princesse… se-seulement à toi…

-Ah ! I-Ikuto ! hurla-t-elle en le sentant malmener ses seins.

-Rien… rien qu'à toi… aucune… aucune autre… Ah ! AMU !

Elle se colla à lui en hurlant. Ils étaient tous deux sur le point de jouir. Il passa ses mains à ses fesses rondelettes, les massant tout en la faisant garder le rythme. Elle passa grossièrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur nuit, gémissant à son oreille. Quelques coups de hanches plus tard, la jeune femme s'immobilisa en poussant un cri étouffé, tandis que le bleuté finissait de remplir son préservatif de sa semence. Ils prirent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le bleuté.

-C'était… c'était génial…

-Oui. Vraiment formidable.

Elle lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, le bleuté caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Rapidement, ils se rhabillèrent et il la reconduisit chez elle. Ils furent silencieux durant le chemin du retour, mais un silence apaisant, l'atmosphère sereine et douce. Ils se jetèrent de temps en temps de petits regards complices et amoureux. Quand la voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison Hinamori, la rosette se tourna vers le bleuté.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Je suis ravie d'entendre ça ma princesse.

Elle détourna le regard et joua un instant avec ses doigts puis se pencha légèrement dans sa direction.

-Il y aura d'autres… soirées comme celle-ci ?

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, son sourire sournois fendant lentement chaque côté de son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et attrapa son menton.

-Pourquoi se contenter de la soirée quand on a la journée entière ?

* * *

Oui, en effet, Amu est vierge dans cette histoire. Surpris n'est-ce pas? Comme je l'avais déjà dis, je n'aime pas écrire sur la défloration des persos féminins, c'est donc très exceptionnel de ma part de faire ça^^


	17. Voyeur

Alors là, il faut que je vous prévienne. C'est un oneshot que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà. Je comptais le poster après un autre que je voulais d'abord finir, puis je l'ai tout bonnement oublié.

Je pense que ça se ressent dans son écriture, mais trop la flemme de le relire.

* * *

_**Summary: Ikuto fait une visite surprise à Amu, pour la trouver à jouer en solitaire. Avec les hormones en ligne de compte, que pourrait-il bien se passer?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Voyeur**

Ikuto adorait ennuyer Amu, la faire rougir, la mettre dans une position désagréable et la voir gênée plus que tout. Il adorait voir son adorable visage passer d'une teinte normale à une teinte rosée à rouge vif. Il aimait la voir s'énerver contre lui jusqu'à la gêne quand il mettait le doigt sur ses sentiments. Il jouait avec elle, mais il n'en éprouvait pas moins de l'affection pour elle, pour ne pas dire de l'amour. Il aimait surtout quand elle lui parlait normalement, quand elle lui demandait de jouer du violon pour elle, en lui souriant si possible, car il aimait son sourire, ses yeux brillants, sa peau de pêche. Et ce qu'il avait aussi appris à aimer depuis quelques temps, c'était Amu endormit paisiblement dans son lit sous les couvertures. Il la regardait depuis l'autre côté de sa vitre. Il lui arrivait de plaquer son front contre le verre et poser une main en espérant désespérément pouvoir la toucher. Il se demandait si elle avait remarqué sa présence, car après tout les traces de sa main devant commencé à se voir à travers les rayons du soleil sur le verre. Il ne savait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

Mais ce soir là, il vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie. Amu dos au mur sur son lit, vêtue uniquement d'une chemisette et d'une petite culotte, les jambes écartés et se tortillant comme un verre, un morceau d'étoffe entre les dents. Elle avait la main droite plongée dans le sous-vêtement entre ses jambes et son autre main caressait sa poitrine, révélant un torse presque plat. Ikuto porta une main sur sa bouche, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles devant la vue qui lui était offerte. Il sentit l'excitation du spectacle faire son œuvre dans son pantalon et maudit son sexe d'être si sensible à la vue d'Amu en train de se faire plaisir.

La jeune fille semblait appréciée ce qu'elle se faisait, le rouge sur ses joues traduisant l'excitation qu'elle produisait entre ses jambes, tandis que ses gémissements étouffés s'amplifiaient. Elle était chanceuse, ses parents étaient sortis en amoureux et sa sœur était à une pyjama party, mais le tissu était là pour l'empêcher d'alerter le voisinage. Elle avait peur de hurler de plaisir quand elle aurait atteint le nirvana. Sa main contre ses muqueuses si sensibles était un vrai délice, et elle se fichait bien de savoir si elle pouvait le faire ou non. Elle le faisait, et c'était tout. Elle avait tiré les rideaux pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les voisins d'en face s'il venait à regarder dans sa direction, mais elle avait laissé sans le vouloir un espace assez grand entre le rideau et le mur pour qu'Ikuto voit avec délice ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors qu'elle continuait à se touchait, Ikuto commença à haleter doucement contre sa main, l'excitation commençant à prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Amu lâcha le tissu entre ses dents pour pousser un petit cri aigue, qui l'excita encore un peu plus. Il regarda entre ses jambes, une petite bosse commençait à se former. Amu recommença son petit cri et lui n'en pouvait plus. Il approcha doucement de la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit doucement, sans qu'elle l'entende. Il la referma tout aussi doucement derrière lui et approcha de la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il la vit alors atteindre l'orgasme sous ses yeux, poussant un long petit cri de plaisir, pendant que lui se léchait les lèvres en s'approchant de son visage. Il sortit alors sa langue et la passa longuement sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire en poussant un petit cri de dégoût. Quand il retira sa langue de sa peau, elle le poussa et tomba dos contre le matelas. Mais il avait plus de balance qu'elle et se releva plus vite, pour plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et bloquer ses jambes entre celles parfaitement hermétiques de la jeune fille.

-Qu… qu'est… qu'est-ce… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?

-Je venais juste te rendre visite, petite perverse.

-DEHORS !

Il se pencha et ressortit sa langue pour la lécher à nouveau. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces de ses petits bras, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Il attrapa ses poignets et les bloqua de chaque côté de son corps, pendant qu'il lui léchait de nouveau le côté du visage. Quand il eut terminé, il se pencha au niveau de son oreille.

-Tu avais l'air d'adorer ça, dit-il d'une voix sexy et profonde.

-Et bien… c'est… c'est le… le but, non ? dit-elle rouge comme jamais en évitant ses yeux.

-Dis-moi, tu fais ça souvent ? demanda-t-il en passant sa langue sur son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-N-non… c'était… la p-première fois.

-Hum ? Et ça t'a plu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, son visage tout entier rouge comme jamais en évitant son regard. Son visage détourné de lui, elle rouvrit les yeux et avala sa salive.

-Ikuto ? Est-ce que… tu trouves que…

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite Amu ?

-Tu… tu crois qu'ils ont… grossi ?

Ikuto la regarda un instant en essayant de comprendre le sens de sa question. Il finit par laisser un petit « eh ? » échapper ses lèvres en la lâchant. Elle se redressa et s'assit en face de lui. Elle posa alors ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Ça veut dire non alors…

-Amu, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle regarda le mur et se mordit la lèvre puis baissa légèrement la tête.

-Et bien… j'ai étendu que… se… se faire… ce que j'ai fait… les aide à grossir.

-« Les » ?

Amu se racla la gorge et désigna sa poitrine. Ikuto porta à nouveau sa main à sa bouche, mais cette fois pour empêcher un vilain éclat de rire de le paralyser au sol. Amu lui jeta un regard noir, les joues toujours roses. Il se calma après avoir contenu son rire quelques instants puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Si c'était vrai, les pervers auraient une poitrine plus développée qu'une femme.

-Tant mieux pour toi, ça ne serait pas beau sur toi une poitrine de femme.

Ikuto se gela sur place. Est-ce qu'elle venait juste de sous-entendre qu'il était le genre à se faire plaisir en solitaire, et à bonne fréquence avec ça ? Il la regarda du coin des yeux pendant qu'elle riait légèrement. Il dessina un énorme sourire narquois sur son visage, fendu de chaque côté de son visage, puis sauta presque sur la jeune fille, qu'il parvint à retourner de sorte que son dos soit contre son torse, en prenant soin d'emprisonner ses poignets d'une main.

-I-Ikuto ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il la plaqua contre les oreillers et le matelas, attrapa le bout de tissu qu'elle avait utilisé comme bâillon et attacha solidement ses poignets au rebord de son lit, Amu ventre contre le matelas. Quand elle releva la tête et réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, elle trembla et releva la tête vers lui avec une certaine peur lisible dans ses yeux.

-I-Iku-to ?

Il se pencha vers elle, son torse contre son dos et souffla à son oreille.

-Si tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont grossir en te… masturbant…

Il marqua une pause, la faisait frissonner.

-Et bien, ma petite Amu-chan, je peux t'aider.

Elle sentit la main droite du brun sur son estomac à travers le tissu de la chemisette qu'elle portait. Puis il passa sa main sous le tissu et commença à caresser lentement la peau, faisait des cercles autour de son nombril. Lentement, il descendit de l'estomac vers une autre destination et caressa la jeune fille à travers sa petite culotte. Elle ne put empêcher un cri de passer ses lèvres quand il la toucha. Il commença à passer son index et son majeur sur la peau si sensible, ce qui envoyait à chaque fois un petit frisson de plaisir à la jeune fille, qui commençait à se tortiller sous lui à ses touchés. Il décida de la faire encore un peu plus grimper aux rideaux. Il passa son autre main sur la poitrine encore peu développée de la jeune fille, utilisant son avant-bras comme support pour ne pas tomber sur elle. Il commença ensuite à passer ses doigts sur les mamelons en érection, arrachant à la pauvre captive de petits cris de plaisir, tandis qu'il emprisonnait la peau en érection entre ses doigts et frottait de bas en haut, parcourant le corps de la fille de légers frissons. A travers le vêtement plus bas, il la sentit mouiller, et sincèrement, il voulait sentir ce que ça faisait de toucher le sexe d'une fille. Il remonta alors légèrement ses doigts et les passa sous le tissu et toucha, faisait courber la totalité de son corps à la pauvre Amu. Inconsciemment, elle appuya ses fesses contre le sexe déjà dressé et les frictionna contre le tissu du brun, qui serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit son de plaisir. Il caressa les lèvres entre ses jambes. Mouillées, mais douce et lisses. Il continua de jouer avec elle et ses lèvres, jusqu'à sans le vouloir trouver l'organe par excellence du plaisir féminin, obligeant la jeune fille à enfouir sa tête entre ses oreillers pour pousser un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il sourit comme un démon et continua de toucher le petit organe de son majeur, envoyant dans le corps de la jeune fille une sensation inégalée de plaisir. Il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Amu trembler de tout son corps en poussant un petit cri entre les oreillers avant de reprendre son souffle. Son touché ne semblait plus l'affecter. Il élargit son sourire démoniaque et se pencha vers elle.

-Tu as eus un orgasme.

C'était une constatation, pas une question. Elle enfouit encore son visage dans les oreillers. Elle était morte de honte qu'il lui ait fait tout ça sans qu'elle puisse éprouver un quelconque sentiment de mépris. Il l'avait envoyé au dessus des nuages, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il ait joué ainsi avec elle. Il porta sa main gauche vers le tissu et dénoua les poignets emprisonnés. Amu se redressa un peu et le regarda, rouge comme une tomate. Il était toujours au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut plus rapide.

-Je sais, tu ne m'as pas permis. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé.

Son sourire narquois sur son visage était teinté de perversion. Amu se retourna pour lui crier dessus quand elle cala sans le vouloir son genou entre les jambes du brun, qui cette fois n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher un petit cri de passer ses lèvres. Amu regarda et sourit. Voilà sa revanche. Elle fit bouger son genou de haut en bas, frictionnant le pauvre organe ignoré. Ikuto voulut se retirer mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait été si bonne, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il regarda la jeune fille sous lui, qui souriait diaboliquement en savourant sa vengeance. Il la laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête sans sommation de bouger. Elle venait de réaliser que, pour être complètement vengée, elle devrait passer à travers ses vêtements, c'est à dire le toucher peau contre peau. Elle rougit profondément quand le garçon tomba sur elle, sans l'écraser pour autant.

-A… Amu… S'il te plait…

-O-oui ?

-Continue.

Elle se mouilla les lèvres et avala sa salive avant de répondre.

-D'accord.

Elle parcourut son estomac sous sa chemise, comme il avait fait pour elle, puis toucha la bosse dans son pantalon, le faisait sursauter et soupirer lourdement. Elle avala encore une fois sa salive et procéda à l'aveuglette d'ouvrir et baisser son pantalon. Elle fut à moitié surprise de sentir un autre vêtement sous le pantalon. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre puis, lentement, glissa sous le sous-vêtement, le faisait frissonner. Elle s'attendait à sentir quelque chose de gluant et dégoûtant contre sa main, mais elle ne rencontra qu'une peau chaude et douce.

-Je croyais… que c'était mouillé et répugnant…

-Non, dit-il en releva la tête vers elle. Mais tu ne le tiens pas bien.

Il se redressa et se mit sur les genoux. Il baissa complètement le vêtement, révélant à la vue de la jeune fille l'intégralité de la chose. Elle posa sa main restée sur le côté à son bouche, la main qu'elle avait passée sous le tissu posait sur sa cuisse. Ikuto lui attrapa cette main et la fit se redresser, en position assise, puis la posa autour de son membre.

-Vas-y.

Elle obéit et tira fort pensant bien faire, mais Ikuto lui agrippa le poignet, les cheveux sur sa tête dressés.

-Pas si fort ! Ça fait mal ! Tu croyais aussi qu'on pouvait le toucher aussi fort que ça ?

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en sentant les larmes venir à ses yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre de lui avoir crié dessus. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa paupière tout en caressant sa joue tendrement. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous son menton et la fit le regarder dans les yeux.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, recommence, plus doucement, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et recommença son mouvement, plus lentement. Ikuto poussa un petit gémissement et posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Très bien Amu… continue.

Et elle poursuivit le va-et-vient, lui arrachant par moment un petit gémissement. Il respirait fort sous l'effet des sensations qu'Amu produisait sur lui, et il se sentit bientôt l'envie de lui rendre la pareille. Il passa sa main encore une fois sous la culotte de la jeune fille, qui poussa un petit cri en tombant en arrière, le lâchant par la même occasion.

-I-Ikuto !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être bon.

Il enleva le vêtement et écarta doucement les jambes de la rosette, qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ikuto regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-C'est vraiment… étrange.

-Désolée, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Non, il ne faut pas, toutes les filles sont faites comme ça. Comme tous les garçons sont faits comme moi.

Amu le regarda, il s'était de nouveau penchait vers elle. Il passa un bras dans son dos et les redressa tous les deux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à la caresser, lui indiquant qu'il voulait qu'elle en fasse de même avec lui. Elle enroula sa main autour de l'organe et commença le va-et-vient, s'arrachant l'un à l'autre de délicieux petits cris de plaisir. Profitant qu'elle se maintienne debout de sa main libre, il passa son autre main sur le torse plat de la jeune fille et caressa ses seins à peine développés.

-Ne… ne les touche pas… Ils sont minuscules…

Elle avait si honte de ce qu'elle appela sa « poitrine » alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à remplir un soutien-gorge avec. Ikuto continua de caresser la peau fine des mamelons en érection et sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Moi, je les adore, dit-il en passant sa langue dessus.

Amu se gela sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence, guidant sa main sur son organe afin qu'elle continue de lui envoyer ses sensations captivantes comme lui le faisait pour elle. Elle finit par retomber en arrière, les sensations sur sa petite poitrine et entre ses jambes si agréables qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Ikuto se sentit frustrer quand elle arrêta de nouveau le mouvement qui lui procurant ses douces sensations. Il stoppa sa langue et se releva au dessus d'Amu, pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il eut alors une idée, mais il devait d'abord la prévenir. Si elle pensait qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle était en droit de penser qu'il ferait, il se pourrait qu'aucun des deux n'atteignent la fin de leur petit jeu. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura.

-Amu, je vais te faire quelque chose de très pervers, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas perdre ta virginité ce soir. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda se relever, puis il positionna son sexe contre celui de la jeune fille, qui rougit et releva le bassin, effrayée. Il avait dit qu'elle resterait vierge, alors que faisait-il ? Elle le comprit bien vite quand il procéda à un mouvement de va-et-vient de haut en bas de son sexe, envoyant dans leurs deux corps une agréable décharge de plaisir. Il continua de procéder, laissant la luxure prendre le dessus, tandis qu'être ses mains, Amu gémissait et se courbait sous l'effet des sensations. Il la regarda pendant qu'il lui faisait cette chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire à une enfant de 12 ans, mais elle aimait ça de toute façon. Il se laissa alors encore guider par son envie de prendre du plaisir et continua. Il sentit bientôt son orgasme approcher et courba la tête en arrière, resserrant doucement sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

-Oh… A-Amu… Je viens…

-Aaah… I-I-Iku-IkutoOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Elle venait de le devancer de quelques secondes. Il sourit en la voyant reprendre lentement son souffle pendant qu'il procédait toujours. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda.

-Vas-y, ne te retiens pas, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Amu…

Il courba le dos en frottant une dernière fois son membre contre le sexe de la jeune fille, éjaculant sur son ventre exposé. Il prit deux profondes inspirations, sa tête en arrière, puis se calma et regarda le petit corps sous le sien. Amu le regardait, interrogative.

-Désolé pour ça.

-Ikuto, quand… sont-elles sorties ? Je n'ai rien remarqué…

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, toujours essouflé.

-Tes oreilles…

Il toucha sa tête et constata qu'à la place de ses oreilles normales trônaient bien droites ses oreilles de chat. Il ne lui fallut même pas se retourner pour savoir que sa queue de chat avait aussi fait son apparition. Oui, quand étaient-elles apparus ? Il retourna son attention vers la jeune fille, qui s'était mis en position assise et regardait avec une expression de dégoût son ventre couvert de sperme. Ikuto sourit sournoisement et attrapa son menton dans sa main.

-Bon… tu veux que je nettoie ça comment ? Mouchoirs ? Douche ? Ou tu veux que je le lèche ?

Le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle prenait une énorme inspiration.

-HENTAAAAAAI !

Le jour suivant, quand il se retrouva à son endroit spécial dans le parc, accompagné de son violon et de Yoru, il se demanda comment réagirait Amu envers lui à l'avenir. Après tout, après sa petite blague de lécher son propre sperme sur son ventre, elle l'avait jeté dehors sur le balcon sans demander son reste. Elle avait été assez gentille pour lui rentre son boxer et son pantalon, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Il se coucha sur le sol froid et regarda le ciel orangé du soir.

Yoru au dessus de sa tête le regardait avec une expression inquiète. Il ne lui avait presque pas parlé depuis qu'il était revenu de sa petite visite chez Amu le soir précédent. Ikuto ne lui avait rien dit. Il croisa ses pattes sur son torse et essaya de réfléchir quand il vit au loin une réponse. Il s'éloigna d'Ikuto, qui avait les yeux fermés et alla chercher sa réponse.

Ikuto avait senti son Chara voletait plus loin et ne s'en inquiéta pas. Yoru était débrouillard et revenait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il sentit alors une présence au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Amu le regardant.

-Ohayo, dit-elle le rose aux joues.

-Yo, répondit-il, une très légère teinte rose sur ses joues.

Il se redressa et la regarda. Elle passa à sa gauche et s'installa à côté de lui sur les marches. Elle tortillait nerveusement ses doigts. Il regarda droit devant lui.

-Si tu me détestes, dis-le, ce n'est pas grave. Nous somme ennemis après tout…

-Non… je… je voulais te demander…

Il la regarda, et la vit se pencher vers lui.

-Tu veux bien jouer du violon ?

Il fut surpris mais accepta. Il prit l'instrument et joua une douce mélodie, comme une berceuse, ce qui rendit profondément heureuse Amu. Elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux pour écouter en détail la chanson. Quand il eut fini, elle applaudit, un large sourire sur le visage. Ikuto rangea son violon, puis se dirigea vers elle.

-J'aimerais bien une petite compensation pour ma performance.

Amu le regarda surprise, puis au vu de son éternel sourire sournois, elle tourna au rose vif et baissa les yeux.

-Tu… tu ne veux quand même pas…. Ici…

Il rie légèrement puis se pencha et se mit à son niveau.

-Non, je veux la seule chose que je ne t'ai pas pris hier.

Amu posa machinalement ses mains sur sa jupe, ses joues désormais rouge sang. Ikuto sourit tendrement et hocha la tête. Il ne parlait pas du tout de sexe. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue d'Amu, qui le regarda tendrement. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille. Elles étaient si douces. Il se pencha vers elle, Amu ne bougea pas. Il combla l'espace les séparant et posa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille. C'était doux et chaud, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour presser mieux ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue qu'il avait touchait plus tôt et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes miels de la jeune fille. Elle attendait visiblement, et il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, car il n'allait pas pouvoir conserver ses mots plus longtemps.

-Je t'aime, Amu-chan.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et prit une petite inspiration, ses yeux restant stoïques. Elle serra alors ses mains contre son cou, l'obligeant à se pencher, et l'embrassa. Il savoura chaque seconde du baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ikuto-kun.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Et tout en la tenant dans ses bras, il déposa le sac avec son violon sur son épaule, puis porta Amu dans ses bras et commença à sauter dans les airs pour aller où bon leur sembler, Amu fermement cramponner à lui, non pas par peur, mais par amour.

* * *

**Ouais, fin à l'eau de rose^^ Que voulez vous, j'adore ça :)**


	18. Le silence est d'or

Un oneshot que j'ai eus un certain mal à finir mais que j'ai fini par achever. Celui-ci également a été légèrement oublié, principalement à cause de ma restauration de système^^"

* * *

_**Summary: Amu et Ikuto à la piscine. Quelle meilleure excuse pour le bleuté de lui saute dessus que la voir presque nue?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Le silence est d'or**

Ikuto traînait volontairement des pieds, alors que sa petite amie, Amu, le forçait à aller à la piscine. Non seulement il n'aimait pas nager et se mouiller, mais en plus il voyait déjà les regards de pervers déshabillant du regard la rosette, qui ne se doutait de rien en attendant leur tour à l'entrée. Il lança un regard noir à ses espèces de détraqués puis prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Si elle ne dit rien, ce fut uniquement parce que leur tour de payer l'entrée était arrivé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils durent évidemment se séparer pour aller chacun dans leur vestiaire respectif. Ikuto surveilla un instant l'entrée du vestiaire féminin et constata que l'entrée était refusait aux trois pervers. Il avait cru entendre « interdit à vie » quant la caissière leur avait interdit l'accès. Il se changea donc et attendit la rosette à la sortie des douches. Elle arriva finalement, avec son charmant deux pièces rose et blanc et ses cheveux attachés.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère, fit-elle en s'approchant.

Il leva le nez et détourna la tête.

-Si, j'ai cru que ça faisait des heures que j'attendais là.

-Quoi ? fit-elle à court de voix.

Il se pencha alors soudainement vers elle et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses pour te faire pardonner.

-D-devant t-tout le mon-monde ?

Il sourit et combla la distance entre eux, l'embrassant faiblement sur les lèvres l'espace de quelques secondes –pour ne pas la gêner- puis lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la piscine extérieur, la chaleur de l'été était, après tout, la principale raison pour laquelle elle l'avait forcé à venir. Et comme à chaque fois, une fois dans l'eau, ils régressaient pour redevenir des enfants dans l'âme, s'envoyant de l'eau l'un sur l'autre, faisant la course à la nage, se faisant couler l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de sortir un moment pour bronzer un peu. Après s'être enduit chacun de crème solaire, ils s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes de plage.

Après un bon moment, la rosette se mit sur le ventre pour dorer également son dos et remarqua qu'Ikuto avait les bras sous sa tête. Elle soupira lourdement.

-Ikuto, tu as les bras croisés comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas avoir des marques blanches là sur les bras.

-Laisse-moi, fit-il légèrement énervé.

Lui qui dormait toujours comme ça, elle n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher tout à coup sous prétexte qu'ils bronzaient, non ?

-Je t'aurais prévenu. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as les bras inégaux après ça…

-Tu m'énerves ! lança-t-il en se redressant soudainement.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au bassin sans la regarder. Elle le traîna mentalement d'idiot puis se recoucha. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des voix féminines qui visiblement s'extasiaient devant quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ikuto sortant tout juste de l'eau, donc dégoulinant de partout, avec un groupe de filles s'approchant rapidement de lui. Certaines lancèrent un regard à la rosette puis reprirent leurs sourires sucrés quand elles le regardèrent à nouveau. Amu plissa les yeux. Maudites fangirls. Elle sentit ensuite une ombre au dessus d'elle et ouvrit un œil. Un homme plutôt musclé avec un sourire ravageur se pencha vers elle.

-Votre petit ami semble apprécier la compagnie de ses jeunes femmes.

-Il apprécie ce qu'il veut, dit-elle avec un voix venimeuse.

-C'est très impoli de sa part de s'afficher ainsi avec ses filles alors que sa petite amie est à quelques mètres…

Elle détourna la tête, non pas parce que la vérité la blessait, mais parce qu'elle connaissait déjà les intensions de cet homme. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait briser son couple. Il continua de lui parler pendant encore un bon moment sans qu'elle lui réponde, puis elle se redressa et se mit assise.

-Ecoutez, je vais être claire. Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

-Oh ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, mais vous ne dites que des bêtises, alors zou !

Il glissa son regard vers Ikuto, qui avait désormais seulement trois admiratrices encore collées à lui, puis en voyant qu'il regardait vers la rosette, il s'empressa de passa sa main dans la nuque de la rosette et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ni une, ni deux, elle le poussa et lui donna un gifle qui résonna dans toute la partie ouverte de la piscine. Elle se leva soudainement et se mit à hurler.

-Espèce de mufle ! Je ne vous aie pas permis de me toucher, alors encore moins de m'embrasser, sale pervers !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, prit sa serviette et retourna à l'intérieur. Ikuto la suivit du regard puis alla récupérer sa propre serviette en vitesse et rattrapa la rosette juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans les douches.

-Amu… pour tout à l'heure…

Elle trembla. Il crut un instant qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas s'être débarrasser de ses filles, mais il voulait la rendre un peu jalouse, il voulait juste voir son regard s'enflammé en voyant ses filles lui tourner autour, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se blottit contre lui, pleurant.

-J'ai si honte… il n'avait pas le droit… ça me dégoûte !

Il la serra contre lui.

-Amu, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Il passa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage.

-Tu veux que j'y retourne et que je lui fasse comprendre sa douleur ? fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Elle toussa en souriant mais fit non de la tête. Elle le serra fort contre elle en pleurant encore un instant. Il la berça, lançant des regards mauvais à tout ceux qui les regardaient en haussant un sourcil ou faisant une grimace ou quoi que ce soit de déplaisant. Libre à eux de penser qu'ils étaient fous de s'afficher ainsi en public, mais pas qu'ils regardent SON Amu comme ça. Quand elle se fut enfin calmer, Ikuto remarqua à quel point la piscine était calme. Tout le monde était à l'extérieur, profitant du soleil et de l'eau tiède, alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'était aussi calme qu'un cimetière. Amu le lâcha et rentra dans les douches. Il en fit de même dans les douches des hommes. En se lavant, c'était plus fort que lui, il pensa à la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Cette pensée perverse ne l'épargna pas, il se retrouva en érection en quelques secondes. Il se rinça et, une fois l'eau coupée, il regarda autour de lui. C'était terriblement silencieux. Une idée lui vint alors, une idée terriblement perverse.

Il se posta à la sortie des douches et vit qu'il n'y avait personne, aussi bien dans la piscine qu'à portée de vue dans les douches. Il entra silencieusement et ne vit toujours personne. Il se figea cependant en entendant quelqu'un humer près de lui. Il tourna la tête et sourit sournoisement. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Amu, enveloppée dans sa serviette, avec à la main les deux morceaux de son bikini. Il se lécha les lèvres et la suivit jusqu'à la cabine où elle était en train d'entrer.

-I-Ikuto ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-elle en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Il referma la porte et verrouilla avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de voir ma petite amie chérie ?

-Tu n'es pas sensé être là, c'est le vestiaire des femmes ! lança-t-elle en rougissant.

Il arqua un sourcil malicieusement et se pencha vers elle. Elle se retrouva collée contre le mur et rougit terriblement. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions possibles, sauf vers le maillot du bleuté.

-Tu l'as vu non ? fit-il d'une voix sexy.

Elle ne le regarda pas, ses joues toutes rouges de gêne. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis se pencha lentement vers elle, jusqu'à ce que ses avant-bras touchent tous deux le mur, bloquant toute retraite à la rosette. Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, attendant son prochain mouvement qui, elle en était sûr, serait pervers.

Et elle n'avait pas tord. Il se pencha rapidement vers elle et attrapa la serviette avec ses dents, tira sauvagement et la fit tomber au sol. Amu plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine et son jardin secret, le regardant la bloquer à nouveau. Leurs nez étaient à quelques millimètres, le bleuté fixant intensément les yeux d'Amu, qui rougissait. Il combla bientôt l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa, passant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle se laissa faire, même si un coin de son esprit lui rappelait qu'elle devrait le repousser. Elle sentit bientôt les mains du bleuté resquiller et passaient sous ses mains pour caresser ses seins. Elle commença à gémir entre leurs lèvres, incitant le jeune homme à poursuivre. Il massa ses seins, les pressa gentiment et pinça ses mamelons, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il passa une jambe entre les siennes et caressa son jardin secret. Elle gémit encore plus et finit par couper le baiser, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ikuto, je t'en prie, pas ici, dit-elle de sa respiration saccadée.

Il se contenta de sourire sournoisement et bougea sa jambe, caressant à nouveau la jeune femme.

-I-Ikuto !

-Chut. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne…

-Je… non, mais…

Il scella leurs lèvres, coupant court à toute protestation qu'elle pouvait faire. Il attrapa ses deux mains et les coinça au dessus de sa tête d'une main, son autre main parcourant le petit corps de la rosette. Il molesta un moment ses seins, la faisant gémir, puis descendit le long de son côté, caressa sa cuisse extérieure puis remonta vers son nombril et le caressa du pouce, la faisant frissonner. Puis, il redescendit lentement vers sa féminité, l'ongle de son index traçant doucement vers son but. Elle frissonna encore plus en le sentant puis cria entre leurs lèvres en sentant le bleuté jouait méchamment avec son petit bouton de rose. Il libéra ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ikuto…

-Il va falloir que je te bâillonne. Tu permets ?

Il prit le t-shirt de la jeune femme, libéra ses poignets, enroula le vêtement puis bâillonna la rosette avant de descendre vers son cou, attaquant généreusement à coup de langue, et ensuite descendit vers sa poitrine, qu'il recommença à maltraiter. Le bâillon de la jeune femme fut vraiment bien venu car, sans ça, elle aurait déjà hurlé de plaisir depuis longtemps. Il massa et pinça un de ses seins d'une main, l'autre sein molestait par sa bouche. Il léchait son mamelon, le mordillait tendrement puis suçait comme pour extraire du lait de l'organe. Elle arqua la tête en arrière, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du bleuté. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il descendit, sa langue traçant le ventre de la jeune femme, son nombril, son bas ventre puis son clitoris. Elle serra les dents sur le vêtement, se demandant si quelqu'un les avait déjà entendus. Ikuto passa un court coup de langue sur le bouton de rose en attente, faisant sursauter la rosette, puis il descendit vers ses lèvres, les léchant du bout de la langue, envoyant une sensation de pression dans le bas de son ventre. Il lécha encore quelques fois comme ça puis mit la jambe droite de la jeune femme sur son épaule, écarta ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue, la jeune femme empoignant ses cheveux en bougeant ses hanches avec lui. Il savait si bien comment la rendre presque folle, lui faisait caresser de très près les portes de l'interdit avant de se retirer s'il voulait la taquiner. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il voulait être sérieux et ne pas perdre de temps. Le lieu n'était pas approprié et il savait que s'il se faisait surprendre, Amu ne lui pardonnerait pas. Alors il enfouit sa langue au plus profond possible de ses intérieurs si délicats, ressortit puis re-rentra soudainement, faisant sursauter la rosette. Il sentit ses hanches rencontrant sa langue et sourit sournoisement. Elle était à sa merci, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il leva sa main, la posa sur son bas ventre et caressa son clitoris du pouce, la faisant gémir. Il était impatient maintenant, il voulait s'introduire en elle, lui faire sauvagement l'amour pendant qu'ils étaient encore seuls et ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre. Il sentit bientôt sa langue compressée par les muscles vaginaux de la jeune femme et sentit un liquide qu'il connaissait bien sur sa langue. Il se retira et avala, la jeune femme venant tout juste de jouir.

Il se redressa et la caressa sous le menton. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda amoureusement. Il baissa son maillot, révélant son membre impatient d'avoir de l'attention. La jeune femme enroula sa main autour de lui et pompa. Il remit ses avant-bras contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il serra les dents un instant pour ne pas gémir, puis enleva le bâillon de la rosette et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue dansant sauvagement avec la sienne. Il se plaqua alors contre elle, sa main droite pelotant jalousement sa cuisse et sa fesse, sa gauche molestant son sein. Il brisa le baiser et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu es devenue bonne, Amu…

-He-hentai ! souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit sournoisement et se sépara d'elle, prit sa main, la fit lâcher son organe, lui remit le bâillon et se plaça à son entrée. Elle écarta et releva sa jambe, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Il s'introduisit lentement en elle, la faisant gémir, quand ils entendirent du monde arrivant en masse. Ils se figèrent un instant, entendant des voix d'enfants ou d'adolescentes. Amu le regarda en baissant son bâillon.

-Je te l'avais dis, fit-elle dans un souffle.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis écouta. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une classe d'été et ils devaient se dépêcher pour attraper leur train. Il serra Amu contre lui et l'embrassa avant de commencer à rentrer et sortir son pénis d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il la regardait d'une façon perverse, ses lèvres encore collées aux siennes. Il attrapa ses jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille puis entra son membre tout le long de son vagin. Elle brisa le baiser.

-I-Ikuto…

-Chut. On ne voudrait pas se faire repérer, non ? murmura-t-il.

Il lui remit son bâillon et agrippa fermement ses hanches. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et pencha la tête en arrière, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ikuto ne le permettrait pas de toute façon, alors elle se laissa prendre par l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec une bonne quinzaine d'adolescentes au dehors qui pourraient les surprendre à tout instant. Mais curieusement, elle se sentait plus excitée par cette situation qu'en temps normal. Elle rougit encore plus en réalisant.

Entrant et sortant doucement de sa compagne, le bleuté la voyait courber son dos et suivre ses mouvements tandis que les jeunes à l'extérieur se dépêchaient. Il accéléra le rythme, la rosette le regardant tout à coup en serrant les dents sur son bâillon improvisé, son expression montrant clairement qu'elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait. Il sourit et se plaqua tout contre elle, commençant un rythme plus animal, plus intense, alors que le vestiaire se vidait des enfants et leurs accompagnateurs. Ikuto attrapa alors les genoux intérieurs de la rosette, écarta un peu plus ses jambes et la pénétra aussi vite et puissamment qu'il lui était possible. Il vit la rosette se débattant avec ses gémissements, pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Son sourire sournois s'étira. La situation était vraiment très intéressante, il devait le reconnaître. Et particulièrement excitante.

Il sentit bientôt les mains d'Amu se resserrer sur ses épaules, puis elle les glissa dans son cou et le tira vers elle. Il se colla contre elle, certain qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça. Elle laissa tomber le bâillon et l'embrassa, rencontrant ses coups de hanches en rythme. Elle commença alors à le griffer et il sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de son pénis. Il lui mordit l'oreille, la lui lécha et murmura.

-Je te sens Amu. Tu es à deux doigts de venir sur moi, de m'inonder de tes délicieux fluides en chevauchant mon pénis.

-I-Ikuto ! Hentai !

-Tu n'as pas envie ? Sentir mon sperme chaud dans ton joli petit utérus, qui n'attend plus que d'être sauvagement ravagé par mes fluides ?

Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient souvent parlé de bébé, et Ikuto avait récemment soumis l'idée qu'ils pourraient tenter l'expérience. La jeune femme manqua de jouir en imaginant la scène, son utérus remplit du liquide blanc du bleuté. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et mordit un de ses doigts lorsqu'elle jouit avec son amoureux, qui lui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

En reprenant leur souffle, il reposa ses pieds à terre puis la regarda, ses avant-bras bloquant à nouveau la rosette, qui tenait encore le jeune homme par la taille. Elle sentit le liquide blanchâtre couler le long de ses jambes et baissa la tête, le voyant en vrai. Elle rougit, lorsqu'il se baissa et mit un genou à terre. Il la regarda gentiment dans les yeux.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches et joua avec l'une d'elle puis le regarda avec un sourire sournois, inspiré de son petit ami.

-Seulement si je peux hurler autant que je veux ce soir dans notre lit.

A son tour, le sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage et il se redressa, embrassant tendrement la rosette.

-Je t'aime mon Amu.

-Et moi tout autant, Ikuto-koi.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, personne ne vit le bleuté ressortir des douches des femmes. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, la rosette enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu ne devineras jamais.

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux roses.

-Le type qui a osé m'embrasser m'a encore accosté tout à l'heure.

-Et ? fit-il légèrement en colère.

-Je crois que je me suis fais mal aux articulations, dit-elle en montrant sa main droite. Mais il est plus mal amoché que moi, crois-moi !

Il rit gentiment et prit sa main blessée, déposant quelques baisers dessus. Il la reconduisit alors rapidement à la maison. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, il se tourna vers la rosette, qui était en train de poser son sac par terre, l'attrapa par la taille, la mit sur son épaule et l'emmena dans leur chambre, la jeta doucement sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-I-Ikuto…

-Pourquoi attendre ce soir quand on peut faire l'amour maintenant ?

C'était plus une évaluation de la situation qu'une véritable question. Il déshabilla la jeune, qui en fit de même pour lui, et recommença ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans cette cabine à la piscine, sauf que cette fois, aucun des deux ne se retint de crier et hurler autant que leurs cordes vocales le permettaient.

* * *

**Sérieux, vous ne vous demandez pas vous aussi parfois en allant à la piscine s'il arrive que des gens fassent vraiment ça? XD**


	19. Je t'aime Amu sensei

Et voilà une dernière pour le moment. Avec tout ce M, j'espère que vous êtes content :)

* * *

_**Summary: Amu-sensei, ni plus ni moins la plus belle pour Ikuto-sensei. Après un presque viol de sa part, pourra-t-elle pardonner à ce pervers de sensei?**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Je t'aime Amu-sensei**

Lorsque j'avais accepté le poste de professeur de musique dans un lycée publique, tout ce que je voulais, c'était toucher le salaire pour payer mes factures et sauver un peu d'argent de côté. Je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie d'y faire cours. La réputation en matière de musique dans ce lycée était lamentable, et je n'avais pas envie d'entrer en croisade pour changer ça. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'énergie.

J'ai pourtant trouvé quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans ce lycée merdique, une perle cachée au milieu de l'huître, un diamant rose sous les traits de la prof d'anglais, Hinamori Amu. Mon souffle s'est arrêté à l'instant où elle est entrée pour la première fois dans la salle des professeurs lorsque je faisais le tour avec le directeur pour me repérer. Ses beaux yeux se sont un instant posés sur moi, son sourire s'est dessiné et elle m'a salué gentiment, me souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe pédagogique. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval ce jour-là, me donnant une belle vue dégagée sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle est partie. Un déhanché aussi gracieux et des fesses aussi attirantes, c'est vraiment unique. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes rêves prirent une tournure des plus torrides, où je me voyais faisant les choses les plus perverses avec cette jolie rosette que j'avais seulement entrevue. Cette jolie demoiselle est devenue la raison principale qui me pousse à me lever pour aller à ce lycée de bons à rien.

Soyons franc, elle a tout de suite comprit mes intentions à son égard et me regarde souvent en murmurant « pervers » comme si elle espérait qu'à force de le dire, je deviendrais un petit ange dont elle pourrait s'approcher sans devoir regarder si les mains ne se baladent pas. Elle peut toujours espérée, ça ne coûte rien de rêver. La première vraie conversation que nous ayons eus pourtant, c'est elle qui l'a engagée.

Depuis tout jeune, les cravates avaient un effet répulsif sur moi. Je les détestais, les méprisait avec les hommes qui en portaient pour faire croire qu'ils étaient bien propres sur eux. Pas moi. Amu le remarqua, et puis un jour, elle s'est placé à côté de moi alors que j'étais à réfléchir à mon prochain cours dans la salle des profs, et me tendit une boîte rectangulaire. Je levais mes yeux vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bombe qui va m'exploser à la figure ?

-Si vous ne l'ouvrez pas, vous ne saurez jamais, répondit-elle en la posant devant moi avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

J'obéis donc, plutôt poussé par la curiosité que par l'envie de lui obéir. J'ouvris donc la boîte et y trouvais l'accessoire que je détestais tant : une cravate bleue nuit soyeuse, avec un dessin de chat violet pâle sur le devant. Je me mis à sourire et me tourna vers elle.

-C'est en quel honneur ?

-Pour que vous soyez plus présentable. Vous ne portez jamais de cravate, je me suis donc dis… Ah !

Elle porta une main à sa bouche. Je relevais un sourcil.

-Je… je n'avais pas vu le dessin… désolée, je vais le faire échanger…

Je lui pris la main qui se tendait pour récupérer le cadeau et posa un baiser dessus. Elle rougit et retira sa main précipitamment. Je me levais ensuite et entama de mettre la cravate, tout en lui disant.

-Je trouve au contraire que c'est très bien. Ce sera notre souvenir à nous.

-B-baka ! Taisez-vous !

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit. Je portais l'objet à mon nez et sentit le parfum envoutant de cette si jolie rosette. Comme il allait m'être difficile lorsque le temps viendra de devoir la laver et de faire disparaitre ce doux parfum. Pourtant, elle avait réussi son pari, car au cours suivant déjà, je portais l'accessoire autour de mon cou. Je ne m'en séparerais jamais.

Puis, tout à coup, elle a changé. Elle est devenue souriante, même avec moi, joyeuse à pouvoir le transmettre aux autres, et parfois distraite alors qu'elle rêvasse en regardant par la fenêtre derrière moi. La raison à tout ça ? Je l'ai apprise par hasard en aidant Nikaido, le prof de littérature maladroit à ramener des cartons jusqu'à sa voiture. Alors qu'il les rangeait dans son coffre, mon regard se perdit alentours le temps qu'il organise tout ça, quand je vis Amu à l'entrée du parking, parlant vivement avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébènes. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées et son sourire délicieux ne quittait pas son visage. Je compris alors qu'elle était amoureuse de ce type. Nikaido prit un carton que je portais et me fit comme ça.

-Tu regardes Himamori-sensei et son petit ami ? Ils sont ensemble depuis quelques semaines, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble au lycée avant de rompre après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je sans quitter mes yeux de ses deux là.

-Probablement parce qu'ils avaient chacun leurs propres idées d'avenir en tête.

-Ouais… Au passage, c'est HiNAmori, pas HiMAmori.

-Ouais, ouais. Passe-moi l'autre carton Ikuto-kun.

Je lui donnais et reportais mon attention vers Amu et son petit ami, mais ils s'éloignaient ensemble. L'image de ces deux là ensemble me poursuivit jusque dans mon sommeil. Je dormis mal cette nuit-là mais ce n'était pas bien grave comparé au fait que j'avais vraiment un problème de jalousie. Cette fille ne s'intéressait pas à moi et elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi m'obstiner ? Il serait plus facile de l'oublier et tourner la page. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Etais-ce juste du désir ou le véritable amour, je n'en savais rien, mais je savais pour sur que je la voulais. Alors la voir heureuse avec un autre, c'était de la torture.

Je devrais préciser que, très souvent lorsque les cours sont finis et que nous sommes presque ou vraiment seuls rien qu'elle et moi dans la salle des profs, je bande en la regardant corriger des copies. Bien sûr, étant assis et mes jambes sous le bureau, personne ne s'en rend compte. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut dire que sa jolie poitrine coincé par son bureau et donnant l'impression qu'ils sont plus gros que d'ordinaire me donne des idées. Perverses si vous me suivez.

Ce soir là, je devais rester tard pour préparer un examen pour les 3e année. Amu restait tout aussi tard, car elle avait des copies de plusieurs classes à corriger absolument. Je regardais mon écran, satisfait de la présentation de mon questionnaire, puis repassa mon regard vers elle. Juste à ce moment, elle leva les bras et s'étira, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, puis commença à ranger. Je sauvegardais encore une fois mon travail et éteint le portable. Juste au moment de me lever, je remarquais être encore une fois excité. Je me mordis la joue intérieure et me redressait, le portable cachant la boss de mon pantalon tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Vous travaillez dur, Ikuto-sensei.

Je m'arrêtais net et tourna la tête.

-C'est un compliment ? demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Une constatation plutôt. Je croyais que vous vous fichiez de vos élèves mais vous faites tout de même des efforts.

Un nerf gonfla sur ma tempe. Je posais assez violemment l'ordinateur sur un bureau au hasard puis m'approchais rapidement de la rosette, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu me traites d'incompétent, c'est bien ça ?

Elle fut d'abord surprise puis reprit de l'assurance.

-Je pensais juste que vous ne veniez que pour la paie, vu que vos élèves ne semblent pas très réceptifs aux subtilités de votre matière.

Elle se rassit et mit ses trieurs contenant les copies corrigées dans son sac. La vue de ses seins se serrant l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gonfler, eut raison de mon érection qui s'était calmé sous le coup de l'exaspération. Sauf que cette fois, elle le vit et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en détournant la tête. Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur mon visage alors que je me penchais vers elle.

-Amu-sensei fait l'innocente petite écolière vierge on dirait….

-C-c'est faux ! Je…

-Pourtant, ayant un petit ami, Amu-sensei doit savoir à quoi ressemble un homme en érection, non ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers les miens, un air surpris sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

Je glissais un doigt sous son menton et la fit me regarder.

-C'est la faute de sensei si je suis comme ça. Que comptes-tu faire pour réparer, Amu-sensei ?

Elle rougit et détourna la tête, essayant de me repousser. Je la coinçais malgré tout sur son bureau, elle me regardant avec inquiétude. Je touchais ses lèvres rosées du bout de l'index, la faisant frissonner, puis descendit ma tête jusqu'à hauteur de son cou. Je commençais à lécher et mordiller son cou, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Elle gigotait sur le bureau, puis me dit d'arrêter, essayant de me repousser. Moi ? Arrêter maintenant ? Je ne crois pas, non. J'enlevais la cravate qu'elle avait offerte de mon cou et plaça l'arrière dans sa bouche, serrant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier, puis posa mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Si Amu-sensei est sage, je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Je reportais à nouveau mon attention sur son cou, reprenant là où je m'étais arrêté. Je commençais également à ouvrir son chemisier, la faisait sursauter quand elle sentit mes mains. Mes lèvres descendirent lentement de son cou vers sa poitrine, découvrant un soutien-gorge rose à dentelles. Je me léchais les lèvres en m'imaginant qu'elle le portait pour moi puis mordilla au niveau de son cœur, la faisant à nouveau sursauter. Je remontais à son oreille et la lécha, sentit un frisson la parcourir et un gémissement échapper sa bouche bâillonné. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés. Je souris diaboliquement.

-Alors, Amu-sensei aime qu'on joue avec ses oreilles…

Elle hocha négativement la tête, mais un second coup de langue de ma part confirma mon hypothèse. Quel coïncidence, l'une de mes ex avait découvert par hasard que, moi aussi, je pouvais classer mes oreilles comme zone érogène. N'était-ce pas fabuleux ? Je lui léchais et mordillait donc l'oreille, recevant en récompense des gémissements de sa part. Ma main glissa d'elle-même jusqu'à son sein et commença à le caresser. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir m'échapper tout à coup, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant se donner à moi, je pouvais le dire. Mon autre main s'occupa du sein ignoré, tandis que je passais à son autre oreille. Je m'approchais d'elle et la sentit se frotter contre mon torse. Alors que j'enfonçais ma langue dans son oreille, elle gémit, mes mains descendirent vers le sud, l'une d'elle soulevant sa jupe et l'autre caressant la zone qui m'intéressait. Cette fois, elle sembla se réveiller et me regarda, enleva son bâillon et agrippa mes épaules.

-Non… Ikuto-sensei, je ne veux pas…

Je lui pris les poignets, renforçant son air apeuré et la fit glisser en arrière sur son bureau. Elle était au bord des larmes, ses jambes refermées étroitement. Je lui souris.

-Ok, pas de pénétration.

-M-mais ? dit-elle, sachant que c'était mon prochain mot.

-Mais… je veux toucher le jardin secret d'Amu-sensei.

Elle hocha négativement la tête mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Je lui remis le bâillon, coinçait ses poignets avec une main et portait l'autre sous sa jupe, la délestant de sa culotte assortie à son soutien-gorge. Je savais qu'elle avait peur, alors ma langue retrouva le chemin de son oreille, tandis que mes doigts tâtaient gentiment pour reconnaitre le terrain. Incroyable, mais elle était déjà mouillée, me faisant encore plus regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la pénétrer. Mes doigts commençaient donc leur travail, la faisant frissonner alors qu'ils caressaient ses lèvres désireuses du bout des doigts. Mon majeur remontait jusqu'à un petit bouton spécial qu'il caressait à peine mais suffit à la faire arquer le dos. Mon index réitérait l'opération, Amu oubliant tout à coup ce qui se passait. Je profitais de l'occasion pour insérer un doigt dans son entrée juteuse et pompa en elle. Ma paume continuant son massage sur son bouton de rose, elle se laissait faire sans discuter, alors j'introduis un autre doigt, la faisant sursauter, mais elle ne protesta pas. Le massage de son intérieur par mes doigts semblait lui plaire, je la voyais déjà jouir entre mes doigts, et peut-être demanderait-elle plus ? Elle réussit à défaire le bâillon et murmura.

-Ah !… ça monte… ça monte ! Ah ! ça vient !

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, la bâillonnant encore une fois, alors qu'elle gémissait bruyamment de plaisir entre mes lèvres, son corps se raidissant alors qu'elle expérimentait un orgasme dont j'étais l'auteur. Un sentiment jouissif m'emplit, comme l'accomplissement d'une tâche de toute une vie. Je la libérais et elle passait ses mains entre ses jambes, comme si elle essayait de réaliser. Elle se tournait vers moi et me fit face.

-Ne… vous approchez plus de moi… ou je porte plainte pour viol, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux traduisant sa colère, ou peut-être même sa haine.

Je la regardais un instant puis pris mes affaires et partit sans me retourner, une larme solitaire s'échappant de mes yeux. Le jour suivant, Amu m'évitait comme la peste et me regardait encore et toujours avec ses mêmes yeux emplit de haine. Les jours suivants y ressemblèrent tous, un véritable enfer pour moi qui ne pouvait même plus la regarder sans qu'elle plisse les yeux, comme un avertissement rappelant sa menace de porter plainte. L'année touchait à sa fin, et une fois les examens terminés, le directeur avait ma lettre de démission sur son bureau. A la rentrée, il trouverait un nouveau professeur et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Du moins pour Amu.

Je rangeais donc mes affaires en dernier, les professeurs sortant les uns après les autres, se saluant et se souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Aucun ne sembla se soucier de moi ou de mon air sombre. Peut-être Amu leur avait-elle dit et qu'ils se fichaient bien de moi ? Peu importe, cet endroit me rendait malade de toute façon, et je n'aurais bientôt plus à y venir. Je vis Amu ranger ses affaires sans me regarder, mettre son sac sur son épaule, puis me lancer un regard, détourner la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Bonnes vacances, Amu-sensei.

Va savoir pourquoi j'avais sorti ça, toujours est-il qu'elle s'arrêtait et se tourna légèrement vers moi.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, Ikuto-sensei.

-Je ne suis plus sensei. Et ça m'étonnerait que je retrouve du travail rapidement.

-… bonne chance quand même.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle. On aurait tout à coup dit qu'elle se sentait triste et qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Je gardais cependant mon expression neutre, ne voulant pas qu'elle me regarde encore avec ses yeux furieux. Je préférais me souvenir d'elle comme ça, sensible à mon départ, plutôt que furieuse contre moi. Le directeur entrait alors avec des papiers en main et une voix dans ma tête cria : « tu n'es pas près de rentrer à la maison ! »

-Tsukiyomi-sensei, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous finissiez ceci avant de partir. Je vous en prie, c'est de la plus haute importance.

Soupirant, je hochais la tête, la pile de document se trouvant sur mon bureau. Etrange, elle avait l'air plus petite dans les bras du directeur, qui partit sans attendre. Amu en fit de même, me laissant avec pour seule compagnie des papiers à remplir avant mon départ. Je soupirais lourdement et prit un stylo. Plus vite fini, plus tôt je pourrais m'étaler sur mon canapé et me morfondre.

Les lumières du couchant avaient fait place à la nuit presque noire, la lune illuminant les lieux de ses rayons argentés tandis que je posais mon stylo dans sa trousse et m'étirait. Enfin fini, c'est pas trop tôt. Je regardais le plafond, les lampes que j'avais éteintes brillant malgré tout d'un léger reflet argenté. Merci la lune. Je reportais mon regard sur le bureau d'Amu en face du mien. Bien qu'il soit vide, c'était comme si je la voyais encore écrire dans ses cahiers, travaillant pour que ses cours soient intéressants et captivent l'attention des élèves. Comme elle allait me manquer. J'en étais maintenant convaincu, j'étais tombé très profondément amoureux d'elle et je ne pourrais probablement jamais l'oublier. Je touchais mon cou, et par là même la cravate qu'elle m'avait offerte. Un sentiment de colère m'envahit, je retirais violemment l'accessoire de mon cou, le regardait puis mon autre main trouva d'elle-même le chemin vers ma trousse et bientôt, une paire de ciseaux se trouvaient prêt à réduire en miettes le cadeau que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir. Je fermais ma main sur les ciseaux, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les ciseaux restèrent ouverts à quelques millimètres du bord du tissu. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était son seul cadeau, la seule chose qu'elle m'avait offert en pensant à moi, avec tendresse. J'étais un idiot fini, pour sur. J'entendais alors des pas s'approchant. Je remettais la paire de ciseaux à sa place et reposait la cravate sur mon bureau. Je me tournais vers la porte et vis Amu dans l'encadrement. Je secouais ma tête et me frottais les yeux, pensant rêver, mais elle était bien là. Je me levais, ne sachant quoi dire. Ses yeux brillaient, mais de larmes. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer.

-Ikuto-sensei… Ikuto… san…

Sa voix était meurtrie. J'ouvris mes bras et elle se mit à courir vers moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon épaule et enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je la conduisis jusqu'à la chaise et nous assit, la mettant sur mes genoux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle me regardait finalement et séchait ses larmes.

-Il m'a largué… il a d-dit… que je n-n'étais pas son genre… qu-qu'un homme co-comme lui n'épouse pas… u-une bonne à rien…

Je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille, une haine inconditionnelle m'envahissant tout à coup pour ce type que je n'avais vu que quelques instants il y a quelques semaines. Amu séchait encore ses larmes et me regardait.

-Je… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venue… j'aurais du appeler mes amies, leur demander de venir chez moi mais… quand il a dit que je n'étais bonne à rien et qu'il m'a laissé sans rien dire d'autre… j'ai pensé « je dois aller voir Ikuto-sensei » pour une raison inconnue.

Je sentis un sentiment de fierté m'envahir. Malgré qu'elle semble me détester, lorsque le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds, elle avait pensé à moi, et uniquement moi, pour la consoler. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être heureux ou garder ces sentiments au cas où pour ne pas tomber de plus haut. Je me rendis tout à coup compte d'un léger détail : Amu venait de s'endormir sur mon épaule. Je soupirais puis la prenait dans mes bras et nous conduisait jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'emmenais dans mon appartement, la posant sur mon lit et remontant les couvertures sur elle. Comme elle était adorable une fois endormit. Je m'éclipsais et m'installais sur le canapé, m'endormant sans attendre.

**POV AMU**

Je me réveillais lentement, me demandant pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de mal être qui me prit tout à coup à la gorge. J'ouvrais mes yeux et constatais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, ni dans celle de mon petit ami… pardon, ex-petit ami. C'est vrai, il m'a plaqué violemment hier soir, sans sommation, sans même se demander si je me relèverais. Je me redressais dans ce lit inconnu, me sentant tout à coup plus légère. Cette odeur, ce parfum, je les connais.

-Ikuto-san…

Cette forte odeur poivrée que j'avais sentie sur ma peau et mes vêtements après ce fameux soir où il m'avait pratiquement violée, cette odeur qui avait fini par me manquer, elle était tout autour de moi. Sur les oreillers, sur la couverture et même sur mes vêtements. Je regardais la place à côté de moi, vide. Elle était froide, alors soit il était déjà réveillé, soit il avait dormi sur le canapé, à supposé qu'il en ait un. Je sortais du lit et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre, menant directement au salon-salle à manger et à la cuisine. Et comme je le pensais, sur le canapé se trouvait Ikuto. Je m'approchais et ne put m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa respiration douce, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses longs cils dessinant son visage. Je tombais lentement à genoux, me demandant tout à coup pourquoi je lui trouvais encore des qualités. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait et mes réactions envers lui, je me sentais mieux en sa présence que celle de mon ex. Pourquoi donc, après avoir failli me violer, je me sentirais mieux avec lui qu'avec l'homme que j'aimais ?

La seule réponse qui me vint fut que je l'aimais plus que cet autre homme. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je devais être folle, aimer un type qui m'avait agressé… En parlant du loup, il remuait et ouvrit bientôt un œil. Il me regardait un instant puis enfouit son nez dans son oreiller.

-Ohayo, fit-il.

-O-ohayo, Ikuto-san.

Il se redressait lentement et baillait, laissant sa bouche s'ouvrir autant que possible, comme s'il se fichait de ce que je pouvais penser de ça. Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête puis se levait rapidement avant de passer devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déj ? demanda-t-il.

Je souris et regardais dans son frigo et dans ses étagères, sous son regard encore mal réveillé. Quoi que, il fixait peut-être mes fesses après tout. Après avoir mangé, il se rendit dans sa chambre et se changea. Je l'attendais calmement, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir sentit qu'il me portait, et je me rappelais tout à coup les évènements de la veille.

Mon petit ami me disant froidement devant l'immeuble où il travaillait qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi parce que j'avais refusé d'abandonner mon travail pour être sa femme au foyer, mes jambes me conduisant à l'école, où je vis la voiture d'Ikuto encore là et de la lumière dans la salle des profs, puis mon arrivée dans la salle, les bras ouverts d'Ikuto, la chaleur de son corps, la gentillesse de ses gestes, le réconfort. Puis la douceur d'un lit, j'ouvris un œil et le vit éteignant la lumière dans la pièce à côté et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, puis son odeur envahissant mes narines et enfin le sommeil m'emportant.

Je me souvenais m'être sentit très en sécurité avec Ikuto, que son odeur avait suffit à me calmer et m'apaiser au point que je m'endorme. Je rougissais en songeant que je n'avais jamais réagi de la sorte avec mon ex. Ikuto déboula alors dans la pièce et se mit à regarder partout, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai oublié de ramené mes affaires hier soir. J'étais tellement préoccupé par ton état que j'ai oublié le reste…

Je rougissais encore à cette phrase. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais entendu dans la bouche de l'autre homme « est-ce que ça va ? » ou alors « tu vas bien ma chérie ? » ce qui me fait pincer les lèvres. Ikuto prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Je me levais précipitamment, le rejoignant à son côté.

-Vous allez me laisser seule ?

Il me regardait avec étonnement puis sourit.

-Si Amu-sensei veut me suivre, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut.

Je lui donnais un coup rapide dans le dos puis le devança dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'école, nous nous rendirent directement dans la salle des profs. L'école était incroyablement calme, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre les samedis où je venais pour récupérer du travail en retard. Je fermais la porte derrière nous, Ikuto commençant à ranger ses affaires. Je me plaçais à côté de lui encore une fois, mais mon regard se portait vers la fenêtre.

-Quand je pense que j'ai failli la couper…

Je me tournais surprise vers lui et le vit tenant la cravate que je lui avais offerte. J'écarquillais les yeux.

-La couper ?

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je…

Il fermait les yeux et sourit tristement.

-Je suis un idiot qui est tombé amoureux d'Amu-sensei.

Mon cœur sautait dans ma poitrine à ses mots. Il se tournait vers moi et me regardait dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Il sourit finalement.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je quitte cet endroit. Bientôt j'oublierais et chacun pourra vivre sa vie comme il l'entend de nouveau.

-Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

Il se tournait vers moi, ses yeux écarquillés. Ces mots, ils étaient sortis de ma bouche sans prévenir, mais je ne les regrettais pas. Quelque chose en moi ne voulait pas qu'il m'oublie. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Je me collais à lui, savourant son odeur enivrante, mon cœur battant la chamade comme jamais. Ma main se crispait sur sa chemise, je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui. Ce geste me fit soupirer de bonheur. Ce sentiment de sécurité m'envahit encore une fois. J'aimais tant être avec lui… Serait-ce mes vrais sentiments pour lui ?

-Amu, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me fit frissonner.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui et je sentais bientôt ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces, un peu froide mais en même tant chaleureuses. Je me laissais avoir par son action soudaine, ne résistant pas. Et bientôt, je me trouvais dans une situation indécente.

**POV NORMAL**

Quand Ikuto avait sentit la rosette se blottir contre lui, quelque chose en lui venait de s'illuminer. Il enroula ses bras sur sa taille, l'entendant soupirer. Il ne lui fallut que ça pour être pris d'une furieuse envie, celle de l'embrasser.

Il plaqua donc ses lèvres contre les siennes, espérant ne pas être repoussé. Ce fut le cas, la jeune femme passa ses bras derrière son cou et le serra contre elle. Il la resserra contre lui et caressa sa langue contre les lèvres de la rosette. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et l'accueillit en caressant sa langue. Ce seul geste réussit à le faire bander sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il agrippa machinalement ses fesses et les caressa doucement, elle soupira entre leurs lèvres et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, recevant à son tour un soupire de contentement. Il glissa lentement ses mains vers ses cuisses, les agrippa doucement et assit la rosette sur son bureau, se pressant contre elle. Amu sentit la bosse dans le pantalon du bleuté et se sentit tout à coup excitée. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se frotta contre lui, alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses mains, qui parcouraient le dos, les côtés, les cuisses, les bras et bientôt les seins de la rosette. Ils brisèrent finalement le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Ikuto-san…

Il descendit au niveau de son cou et mordilla sa peau, la faisant hoqueter, tandis que ses mains massaient sensuellement ses seins. Elle agrippa le rebord du bureau, incapable de faire autre chose à l'instant. La sensation de désir entre ses jambes était en train de la rendre folle. Il se frotta contre elle, sa bosse rencontrant la zone secrète de la rosette. Il la voulait, maintenant, mais il planifiait d'abord de monter le plaisir en intensité avant de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il caressa généreusement son sein, la friction contre son érection lui donnant les idées les plus perverses possibles. Il se lécha les lèvres, quand elle le repoussa violemment. Elle descendit ensuite du bureau, souffle coupé, et le regarda. Il craignait tout à coup avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Elle le repoussa encore une fois, le faisant asseoir dans sa chaise, puis se plaça entre ses jambes. Avant qu'il ait pu demander, elle pinça des lèvres la bosse de son pantalon, le faisait arquer la tête en arrière. Elle se mit à frotter son nez contre cette partie de son anatomie, qui se trouvait bien serrée dans son jeans.

Une lueur de luxure passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit le bouton du pantalon puis descendit la braguette avec les dents tout en regardant le bleuté droit dans les yeux. Elle écarta les côtés qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et déposa un baiser sur la zone encore couverte par son boxer. Il soupira et caressa ses cheveux. Elle comprit le message, attrapa les bords de son jeans ainsi que son boxer et fit tout tomber le long de ses jambes. Elle se sentit mouiller en voyant le pénis dressé du bleuté. Elle l'attrapa et le caressa du bout des doigts, jouant avec la patience du propriétaire, puis déposa de petits baisers. Il grogna, lui faisant comprendre qu'il atteignait la limite de sa patience. Elle lécha de la base au gland puis enfourna le membre impatient dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'elle opérait cette délicieuse fellation, la respiration du bleuté s'accéléra en voyant la rosette entre ses jambes et en sentant le plaisir l'envahir. Il continua de la regarder avec délice, tandis qu'elle usait une main comme support, alors que l'autre caressait ses seins à travers son chemisier puis descendit rendre visite à son jardin secret. Elle se caressa d'abord à travers la lingerie, puis passa dessous et gémit. Ikuto sentit bien entendu son gémissement, qui manqua de le faire éjaculer, et posa sa main sur la tête de la rosette. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui, sa bouche toujours occupée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, parfaitement conscient de la perversité de leurs actions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête net ses gestes.

Il la regarda avec mécontentement, jusqu'à voir qu'elle ouvrait son chemisier, qui glissa le long de ses bras. Elle porta ses mains dans son dos et son soutien-gorge suivit. Elle prit ensuite ses seins entre ses mains et le regarda avec un sourire complice, le faisait sourire sournoisement, puis elle plaça son pénis en sandwich entre ses seins. Elle les fit bouger de haut en bas à un rythme régulier, laissant par moment sa langue glisser sur le gland se présentant près de sa bouche. Ikuto arqua la tête en arrière, c'était loin de la sensation de la précédente fellation, mais il savait qu'il allait malgré tout jouir. Et quelques instants plus tard, les seins de la rosette furent couverts de sperme. Elle regarda sa poitrine avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait clairement du sperme. En général, elle n'en voyait qu'à travers le préservatif de son ex-partenaire et ex-petit ami.

Ikuto lui prit la main et la tira violemment contre lui, son dos contre son torse, puis elle le vit la nettoyer avec un mouchoir, tout en lui mordant et léchant l'oreille.

-I-Ikuto-san !

Elle entendit bientôt une fermeture éclaire s'ouvrir puis fut relever et, avant de s'en rendre compte, sa jupe et son culotte était à terre. Elle rougit, puis sentit les lèvres d'Ikuto dans sa nuque. Elle gémit en sentant sa main se glissant lentement vers son jardin secret et arqua le cou en arrière en sentant ses doigts la toucher. Il put constater immédiatement qu'elle était déjà mouillée et sourit sournoisement. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-Amu-sensei est déjà trempée… Que devrais-je faire pour remédier à ça ?

Il introduisit deux doigts en elle, la rosette arqua son dos alors qu'il rentrait et sortait, la taquinant. Son autre main vint bientôt molester son sein gauche, ses doigts pinçant sournoisement son mamelon.

-Ik-Ikuto-san…

-Amu-sensei n'a fait que répéter mon nom depuis tout à l'heure…

-C-c'est parce que… j-je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'Amu-sensei veut que je lui fasse, hum ?

Elle rougit et détourna la tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire, elle était bien trop timide pour ça. Tout à coup, elle se sentit soulever et se retrouva plaquer poitrine contre le bureau du bleuté. Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

-Moi, je sais ce que je vais lui faire.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je sais qu'Ikuto-san me fera plaisir.

Il glissa ses doigts vers son menton et tourna son visage vers lui, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle soupira, se sentant à nouveau en sécurité avec lui. Elle poussa cependant un cri étouffé en sentant l'organe du bleuté entrer en elle. Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda. Elle hocha la tête et il sourit sournoisement.

Il agrippa ses hanches et la pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il réitéra l'opération, ses coups devenant chaque fois plus rapide et profond. La jeune femme essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi bien lors d'un rapport sexuel. Mais la seule image qui lui vint fut lorsqu'il avait manqué d'abuser d'elle. Son ex ne l'avait pas beaucoup touché, et elle se demanda tout à coup s'il ne voyait pas quelqu'un à côté. Elle poussa un cri, sentant Ikuto tout au fond d'elle. Elle se pencha en avant et porta son regard entre ses jambes, voyant le sexe du bleuté rentrant et sortant d'elle. Il la sentit se resserrer sur lui.

-Amu-sensei aime ça hein ?

-Mou ! Maintenant ça suffit avec « Amu-sensei » ! Appelez-moi juste Amu !

-Ce sera Amu-chan si tu me tutoies.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-D'accord… Ikuto-kun.

Il se pencha et en profita pour l'embrasser, s'immobilisant un instant, puis sortit de son vagin, lui attrapa le bras, la mit sur les fesses et rentra à nouveau en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-S'il te plait, Ikuto-kun, fit-elle en le regardant.

-Oui, Amu-chan ?

Elle se colla à lui en enroulant ses bras dans son cou.

-Fais-moi jouir.

Il ne se fit pas prier et rencontra à nouveau ses hanches avec les siennes. Elle arqua la tête en arrière en gémissant, sentant son pénis s'enfouir rapidement en elle puis en ressortant aussi vite pour revenir au pas de course. Elle sentit les ongles du bleuté s'insérer dans sa chair au niveau de ses hanches. Elle poussa un cri en sentant une de ses mains masser son sein gauche. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, lui offrant une jolie vu de son corps tandis qu'elle sentait son membre devenir de plus en plus gourmand. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne tandis qu'il jouait avec son sein. Elle se sentit tout à coup une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ikuto-kun, j'ai envie…

-Ah… oui mon chaton ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il caressa sa langue contre son palais, la jeune femme caressa sous la langue de bleuté. Après quelques instants à jouer, ils se séparèrent.

-S'il te plait… assied-toi sur une chaise. Je… je veux te faire l'amour moi aussi.

A ses mots, il se sentit encore plus excité. Tout en continuant de la pénétrer, il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit dedans. La jeune femme agrippa ses épaules et prit la relève, baissant ses hanches contre les siennes, faisant glisser son pénis jusqu'au fond. Il la regarda faire, elle était si sensuelle, si excitante. Il agrippa ses hanches et l'aida à bouger sur son membre. Les gémissements s'échappant de la bouche de la jeune femme prirent de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la fin. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et serra ses bras dans sa nuque.

-Ik-Ikuto-kun… Ah !

-Viens… je veux sentir ton vagin se contracter autour de moi…

Elle rougit et hocha la tête. Elle poussa un petit cri.

-Amu… je viens…

-Non, pas… en moi… s'il te plait, jouis sur mon ventre… Je… je ne pe…

Elle arqua le dos en arrière en sentant l'orgasme la parcourir. Le bleuté serra les dents, sortant in-extremis son pénis de la rosette, éjaculant sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Ils reprirent leur respiration sans se regarder, puis la jeune femme baissa ses yeux vers lui.

-Merci.

-Oh… c'était rien, dit-il entre deux respirations en hochant les épaules.

Une fois la jeune femme nettoyée et tout deux à nouveau habillés, ils sortirent calmement de l'établissement, Amu portant l'ordinateur du bleuté et celui-ci portant son sac d'affaires de cours. Il sortit ses clés, ouvrit les portières, mit ses affaires dans le coffre, et lorsqu'il le ferma, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Est-ce que… je peux rester encore un peu avec toi ?

Il glissa son autre main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres contre la joue rosée de la jeune femme.

-Autant que tu veux.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui, savourant l'odeur sucré de ses cheveux. Elle releva alors ses yeux vers lui.

-Né, est-ce qu'Ikuto-kun est aussi bon dans un lit ?

Il fut d'abord surpris par la question puis sourit sournoisement et se pencha à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-Et si on testait ça tout de suite ? Dans ma voiture par exemple ?

Elle fut toute émoustillée, comme une enfant à qui on avait promis une surprise, et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Il les installa sur la banquette arrière puis commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la rosette.

* * *

**Oui, de nouveau dans la voiture XD J'ai pas pu résister, mais vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginé la suite tiens!**

**Je dois dire qu'au début, le petit ami d'Amu aurait été Tadase et qu'elle aura mal comprit leur relation en croyant qu'il l'aimait, mais je me suis dis que c'était plus fort qu'elle ait un petit ami sans nom qui serait vraiment salaud sur les bords, ça faisait plus tragique. Enfin je trouve^^**


	20. Note de l'auteur

Mon cher/ma chère Cxa, quand on va dans les rating M, c'est pour deux raisons généralement:

1) les fics où sang et horreur se cotoient  
2) les fics à caractères sexuels

Si tu es venu dans cette catégorie(car par défaut, les rating M ne sont pas compté dans la recherche ) c'est que tu cherchais l'un des deux. Alors ne vient pas pleurer après coup après avoir lu quelque chose qui t'a choqué. Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir en premier lieu, et je te signale que dans la summary(résumé) j'ai clairement indiqué ce qu'on trouve dans les chapitres de cette story, en plus de la summary individuelle de chaque chapitre.

Alors, oui je suis dégueulasse d'écrire ces trucs-là, mais tu es le premier/la première à qui ça déplait. Lis les reviews si tu veux, mais je te déconseille vu ta réaction à mon 2e chapitre(tu risques de lire encore quelque chose qui va te remonter)

Soit sympa et laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ce, au revoir.


	21. Speed sex

Ouais, stupeur! J'ai fait un nouveau oneshot! :D J'aurais préféré mettre à jour la section normale, mais j'avais pas d'idée TT"

Bon, c'est pas très beau par contre, alors ne venez pas pleurer que mon style s'est apauvri, je le sais déjà. Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_**Summary: Amu a une vie misérable avec des parents qui ne l'aiment pas. Sa seule issue: le speed sex. Une rencontre avec un certain "Black Cat" va alors tout changé.**_

* * *

**Speed sex**

Ses parents n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle. Pas étonnant vu qu'elle était « un accident de parcours » comme ils le répétaient depuis son enfance. La malchance avait voulu que sa mère tombe enceinte au mauvais moment, ruinant toutes ses chances de devenir la grande femme d'affaire qu'elle avait failli devenir. Et son père, qui avait un dégoût assez évident pour le travail, n'avait jamais gravi l'échelon social.

Alors quand elle rentrait à la maison, elle prenait la porte de derrière et montait dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Elle mangeait tard le soir, lorsque ses parents étaient couchés. Elle ne voulait pas les voir non plus, elle était fatiguée de les entendre dire qu'elle était une erreur, un vulgaire accident dans leur vie de couple.

Et personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis, ou alors ceux-ci n'étaient que de passages, une amitié éphémère qu'elle ne supporterait plus s'il venait à lui arriver encore une fois. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la seule alternative à l'affection qu'on ne lui donnait pas, c'est le speed sex. Qu'est-ce que c'est demandez-vous ? Si vous connaissez les speed dating, vous savez qu'il s'agit de rencontres organisées entre un groupe d'hommes célibataires et un groupe de femmes célibataires qui ont à peine quelques minutes pour faire connaissance. Le speed sex, c'est un peu pareil. Avec les bons renseignements, vous arrivez sur une liste de personnes qui sont prêtes à coucher avec un ou une inconnue juste pour le fun. Amu avait trouvé l'idée 6 mois plus tôt, s'était enregistré et laissé un message lorsqu'elle était disponible pour une séance de speed sex. Par soucis de ne pas répéter l'erreur de ses parents, elle plaçait parfois elle-même un préservatif sur son partenaire juste avant l'acte. Même si l'intérêt de ces garçons était purement physique, à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que cette partie vide de son cœur se remplissait, ne serait-ce que le temps de l'acte. Et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante, d'exister.

Elle venait de sortir de cours et laissa un message sur la liste speed sex. Elle eut à peine le temps de franchir les grilles de son lycée que son téléphone sonna. En consultant, elle vit une réponse. Une certain « Black Cat » lui donnait rendez-vous dans le parc. Elle lui envoyé sa réponse, soit le temps qu'elle mettrait avant d'y arriver, et se mit en chemin. Une fois sur place, elle vit un jeune homme assis sur le banc où elle avait rendez-vous et l'aborda.

-Black Cat ?

Il se tourna et hocha la tête.

-C'est toi Amulet ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. Un problème avec mes mensurations ?

Certains garçons avaient été très impolis en voyant qu'elle avait une poitrine tout à fait normal. Celui-ci sourit sournoisement et se releva.

-Pas vraiment. Tu es plus mignonne que ce que j'avais espéré.

Elle détourna la tête, se fichant bien de ce qu'il disait.

-Tu habites près d'ici ?

-Ce n'est pas contre les règles d'aller chez un des membres ? fit-il d'un sourire sournois.

-M'en fous. J'en aie assez de le faire en plein air. J'ai bien failli me faire surprendre la dernière fois.

-Et pourquoi pas chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Impossible, dit-elle en mettant son cartable sur son épaule. Bon, c'est soit chez toi, soit tu cherches quelq…

-OK. Suis-moi.

* * *

Amu gémit en voyant le regard du bleuté braqué sur elle, alors que ses doigts étaient fourrés entre ses lèvres inférieures, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il savourait de la voir excitée par ses soins.

Ils étaient allés directement chez lui, ses parents absents. Ils étaient montés dans sa chambre et s'étaient déshabillés immédiatement. Mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas pénétré tout de suite après comme la plupart. Il avait commencé à caresser ses seins, puis les sucer, lécher et mordiller, puis il avait léché son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, passait un rapide coup de langue sur sa féminité et était maintenant en train de jouer avec elle.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait autant durer le speed sex. Puis il sortit ses doigts de son vagin et se pencha vers elle et mordit son oreille. Elle se redressa et lui hurla dessus.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Si si, tout va très bien, dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir.

-Je te signale qu'on n'est pas sensé faire durer l'acte espèce d'obsédé ! Tire ton coup que je puisse rentrer chez moi !

Il la regarda avec un air indifférent, puis procéda de mettre le préservatif sur lui.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se tut et détourna la tête. C'était vrai que sentir les doigts de ce type en elle était vraiment agréable, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on joue avec elle de la sorte. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, c'était si nouveau.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres du bleuté dans son cou, puis il l'allongea et se plaça à son entrée avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui ! Oui je suis prête crétin ! Maintenant fait-le et c'est tout !

-Mignonne, murmura-t-il avant de la pénétrer.

-Je… ne suis pas m… mignonne, dit-elle pendant qu'il commença à pomper en elle.

-Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, répliqua-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir doucement la peau chaude de la rosette tout en s'introduisant entre ses lèvres, sa langue ne quittant pas le cou de la rosette. Amu se sentait à nouveau bien alors qu'elle se laissait pénétrer par un nouvel inconnu. Un de plus. Et certainement pas le dernier. Elle s'étonna cependant de ressentir plus de plaisir qu'à l'accoutumé. D'ordinaire, elle sentait juste un peu cette sensation montant en elle, mais cette fois, elle sentait bien s'approcher plus que d'ordinaire de l'orgasme. Elle se surprit tout à coup à gémir entre les mains du bleuté, dont le pouce jouait avec un de ses mamelons. Elle sentit ses dents sur son oreille, la mordillant gentiment puis lui lécha, et elle ne put empêcher un soupire de passer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle trouvait que la sensation dans le bas de son ventre était plus agréable encore. Elle resserra ses doigts entre les draps alors qu'il se redressait légèrement pour sucer ses mamelons, son rythme plus bas augmentant. Amu ferma les yeux, pour la première fois devant se retenir de crier et gémir, alors que d'ordinaire elle devait simuler. Le bleuté laissa sa poitrine et plaça son visage au niveau du sien.

-Ne simule pas. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, dis-le-moi.

Elle secoua la tête, sa bouche ouverte, cherchant les mots.

-Non… je… j'aime ça… s'il te plait…

Il hocha la tête et se pencha au niveau de son cou, léchant jusqu'à son oreille et la mordillant à son tour. Elle sentit sa main gauche caressant sa cuisse alors qu'elle était certaine de sentir son pénis un peu plus profondément en elle. Ses mains quittèrent les draps et passèrent dans le bas du dos du bleuté.

-Si tu veux bien, je vais accélérer un peu les choses, dit-il soudainement.

Il se redressa légèrement, face à elle, et accéléra soudainement ses rencontres avec le bassin de la jeune fille, qui le regarda, ses joues rouges.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envi.

-Hentai ! fit-elle.

-Qui dit ça alors qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle adore ça ?

Son sourire sournois donna envie à la rosette de le frapper, mais elle ne trouva pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, car pour la première fois, elle avait dépassé le maximum de plaisir qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec ses précédents partenaire, rien qu'avec ce garçon qui lui parlait comme s'ils se connaissaient, comme s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, s'il était intéressé par ce qu'elle voulait.

Pendant un moment, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce était la respiration des deux jeunes, les gémissements d'Amu, le bruit humide de leurs corps se joignant l'un à l'autre et le lit grinçant quand le bleuté y aller plus fort, suivit d'un cri de la rosette. Finalement, il se coucha sur elle, sa respiration saccadée, ses mains caressant ses cuisses.

-Dis-moi ton nom.

-C-c'est… in-interdit…

-M'en fiche, dit-il, visiblement à deux doigts de jouir. Moi, c-c'est Ikuto.

-A-Amu, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Ils gémirent alors tous les deux en même temps, se raidissant sur le lit, et reprirent lentement leur respiration après quelques instants. La rosette procéda alors de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avala sa salive et ferma les yeux.

-C'est… c'était ça…. un orgasme ?

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

-Ouais. Ton premier si je comprends bien ? dit-il doucement.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, fixant le plafond. Et durant tout ce temps, elle croyait qu'elle jouissait sans même le savoir, alors qu'elle n'avait même jamais atteint la moitié d'un vrai orgasme. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres sur son oreille, puis sur sa joue, avant que son membre ne sorte d'elle et qu'il s'allonge sur le dos à côté d'elle. Amu se redressa et commença à se rhabiller. Il se redressa à son tour.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche ou boire un truc avant de partir ?

-Non, ça ira merci.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prit son sac et partit sans même se retourner. Le bleuté la laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour l'en empêcher de toute façon.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis, et la rosette se trouvait dans un autre lit, avec un autre garçon, qui venait tout juste de finir sa petite affaire. Il était à côté d'elle, respirant rapidement, essayant de récupérer.

-Waw. C'était génial.

Pour elle, c'était une déception monumentale. Elle n'avait, bien entendu, pas jouis, mais elle n'avait même pas ressentit du plaisir avec ce type. Elle n'avait strictement rien ressentit. Rien du tout. Elle se redressa et s'habilla sans que le garçon bouge et sortit sans plus attendre, le jeune sortant un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes alors qu'elle quittait les lieux.

Comme toujours, une fois rentrée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, littéralement. Elle gardait la clé de sa chambre sur elle, toujours depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa mère dire qu'un jour, elle balancerait toutes ses affaires dans le jardin et y mettrait le feu pour la faire déguerpir le jour où elle en aurait assez de la voir dans la même maison qu'elle. Amu savait qu'une simple serrure n'allait pas forcément arrêter la furie, mais ça la rassurer de savoir qu'il y avait un rempart entre sa mère avec ses sautes d'humeur spectaculaires et sa chambre, son sanctuaire à elle. La rosette ouvrit son téléphone et constata qu'elle avait un message. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant de qui ça provenait.

-Black Cat…

Le garçon qui lui avait fait vivre une expérience sexuelle digne de ce nom. Elle pinça les lèvres, se demandant si elle devait, puis ouvrit le message.

_« Yo. T'es déco je sais mais si t'as du temps ce soir RDV au parc. Heure en réponse. Ja-ne »_

Elle regarda la montre au mur. 18h20, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire l'aller-retour avant que ses parents rentrent, surtout sa mère. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis 1 an et esquivait chaque occasion de la rencontrer. Elle espérait pouvoir quitter la maison le jour suivant la remise des diplômes et s'installer n'importe où mais loin de cette maison qu'elle haïssait. Elle se donna malgré tout la peine de répondre au bleuté.

_« Pas possible ce soir. Demain, 18h. Peut-être en plein air. Ja-ne »_

Après quelques instants, il lui répondit d'un petit « ok » suivit d'un smiley avec un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle secoua alors la tête. Pourquoi souriait-elle à l'idée de le revoir enfin ? Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le bruit de talons hauts claquant sur le sol avant le calme plat des pantoufles. Elle soupira, heureuse d'avoir encore une fois bien pensé. Elle regarda son calendrier.

-Encore 3 mois avant les examens. Je peux tenir jusque là, je vais juste continuer à faire semblant d'être un fantôme dans cette maison…

* * *

-Aah ! O-oui, juste là…

-Amu… tu es… si serrée…

Ils étaient actuellement dans un abri de jardin connu pour être un lieu de rencontres du speed sex. Cette fois, Ikuto ne les avait pas fait languir et avait juste assez fait mouiller la rosette pour que l'acte soit agréable. Elle se trouvait donc contre un mur, le bleuté collé contre elle par derrière, comme deux chats s'accouplant. Une de ses mains caressait un des seins de la rosette tandis que l'autre tenait sa hanche, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle poussa alors un petit cri et il sentit ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de son pénis, comme la dernière fois. Avec un sourire satisfait d'avoir encore une fois fait jouir la rosette, il termina l'acte et éjacula dans le préservatif. Ils se laissèrent tomber, Amu à quatre pattes essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il la tira alors vers lui et les assit sur le sol, entre ses jambes. Comme la première fois, il embrassa son oreille et sa joue, la serrant contre lui.

-Tu… tu fais ça à chaque fois ? demanda-t-elle.

-Faire jouir ma partenaire ? J'essaye en tout cas…

-Je… je parlais du baiser sur l'oreille.

Il glissa ses doigts sous le menton de la rosette, qui le regarda alors.

-Non, seulement avec toi.

Elle rougit puis détourna les yeux, réajustant sa chemise. Une fois les deux jeunes rhabillés, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la rattrapa.

-Tu vas juste partir, comme la dernière fois ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez encore ? fit-elle, un sourcil relevé.

-Non.

-Hentai ! dit-elle en haussant la voix.

-Je veux dire… pas sexuellement, je…

Il resta un moment à regarder le sol, cherchant ses mots, troublant la rosette qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pourrait vouloir d'autre. Il releva ensuite ses yeux et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui avec force et douceur. Elle laissa tomber son sac et rougit en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je veux plus que juste du sexe. Je veux qu'on se voit sans que ça implique de coucher ensemble.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux écarquillés lui montrant bien qu'elle était plus qu'étonnée.

-P-pourquoi ?

-Parce que… j'ai envie d'être plus qu'un simple partenaire sexuel.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a tant de filles bien plus belles que moi…

-C'est faux, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Il n'y a pas de plus belle fille que toi sur cette terre.

Il lui caressa la joue et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue, assez proche de ses lèvres en fait. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux et le regarda. Il la fixa un instant puis resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et enroula son autre bras autour de ses épaules. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait, elle connaissait ce sentiment, il était familier mais elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ressenti.

Elle était heureuse. C'était de la joie, du bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Ikuto et enroula ses bras autour de son torse, prête à pleurer.

* * *

-I-Ikuto… arrête bon sang !

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à lui lécher le dos et à caresser sa cuisse, juste sous ses fesses, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres humides. Voilà presque trois mois qu'ils sortaient officieusement ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux supprimés leurs noms sur la liste du speed sex, comme cela arrivait souvent, et avaient passé les dernières semaines à se rapprocher, flirter, sortir et tout ce qu'un couple fait. Avec les examens, ils avaient raccrochés un peu leur relation et s'étaient concentrés sur leurs études, mais maintenant que c'était fini, Ikuto l'avait invité chez lui et, dès le début, elle savait qu'ils allaient dormir très peu cette nuit. Après tout, ça faisait presque un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

Et les voici dans la chambre du bleuté, nus, la jeune fille sur le ventre à serrer les draps entre ses doigts tandis que lui la faisait languir comme à leur première fois, à lui lécher le dos et la nuque et la caresser le plus près possible de son jardin secret sans la toucher. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui.

-Ikuto ! Si tu ne deviens pas sérieux tout de suite, je t'attache au lit et je serai sérieuse MOI !

Il releva ses yeux imprimés de luxure vers elle, la faisant frissonner, lécha une de ses fesses puis se mit à hauteur de son visage.

-Tu n'avais qu'à demander, princesse.

Elle le vit ensuite tendre le bras pour se protéger, enfila la capote et la tira contre lui.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on commence ? Huuuuum ?

Elle rougit et se mit sur le dos, les jambes écartées. Il se lécha les lèvres, se plaça au dessus d'elle et introduit sa langue dans sa bouche en même temps que son pénis dans son vagin. Un léger gémissement passer ses lèvres rosées tandis qu'il lui prenait la main. Il avait fait le speed sex pendant 2 ans avant de la rencontrer mais il pensait sincèrement n'avoir commencé son expérience sexuelle qu'avec elle, la seule fille qui l'ait fait bander autrement que par fellation ou en se déshabillant sensuellement devant lui. Avant même de l'avoir vu nue, il l'avait déshabillait du regard, s'imaginant ses courbes et la beauté de sa peau. La vérité avait été au-delà de ses espérances.

Il la regarda gémir sous lui, les jambes de la rosette s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, il ne voulait pas la partager, voilà pourquoi il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et puis, au-delà de son égoïsme et de sa possessivité, il avait fini par très vite tomber follement amoureux d'elle. Et la voir prendre du plaisir en étant avec lui était un trophée pour lui, quelque chose dont il serait à jamais fier.

-I-Ikuto… J-je…

Il l'embrassa, coupant court sa phrase alors qu'il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de jouir. Elle se dégagea et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle presque à bout de souffle.

Il sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau puis la regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime mon Amu.

Elle sourit puis le serra contre elle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils jouirent l'un après l'autre.

* * *

Amu s'estimait chanceuse. Son père était comme toujours au pub avec ses amis et sa mère était à Tokyo pour son travail. Aussi, le jour de la remise des diplômes, elle emballa toutes ses affaires, laissa un mot d'adieu et embarqua ses bagages dans la voiture d'Ikuto, qui l'avait aidé.

Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ses parents, ni entendre parler d'eux. Ils avaient fait de sa vie une épreuve bien plus dure et compliquée que la moyenne. Maintenant, elle brisait ses chaînes et allait vivre normalement, avec les difficultés liés à son âge, et non celles d'une fille plus âgée. Ikuto regarda la maison puis se tourna vers elle.

-Alors, tu es décidée ? demanda-t-il, voulant s'assurer de sa décision.

-Oui. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Ma vie ici est finie.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra contre elle.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous suivrons le même chemin, mais je sais que je serai ravie de le parcourir avec toi le temps qu'il faudra.

Il caressa ses cheveux et passa un bras dans son dos.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même si nous ne sommes plus qu'amis.

Elle voulut répondre, mais il la retourna et la fit s'asseoir dans la voiture. Puis il démarra et quitta le quartier. Il se mit immédiatement en route pour la ville voisine, là où ils allaient poursuivre leurs études à la fac.

Amu regarda le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Son téléphone sonna alors et, avec stupeur, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du numéro de son ancienne maison.

-Il faut que je songe à supprimer ce numéro…

Elle décrocha.

-Qui c'est ?

-_Devine_, dit une voix lasse.

Elle reconnue immédiatement son père. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas saoul.

-_J'ai lu ta lettre, et… je te souhaite bon courage._

-… hein ? fut sa réponse. Je… je crois que j'ai mal compris là, tu peux répéter ?

-_Je disais « bon courage »._

Elle s'étonna et regarda Ikuto, qui lui jeta un œil avant de se garer sur le côté. Il la regarda.

-P-pourquoi tu me dirais ça ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

Un instant passa, durant lequel elle l'entendit tousser, puis il reprit.

-_Ecoute gamine. On a été dégueulasse avec toi. J'ai rien fait pour te protéger, et je suis indigne d'être ton paternel. Mais je veux quand même que tu saches que j'espère que tu t'en sortiras. Tombe pas dans la drogue, ni dans l'alcoolisme, fait ta vie et puis… ben voilà quoi._

Elle resta figée un instant puis sa vue se troubla et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya puis renifla. Ikuto posa sa main sur son épaule et elle y posa sa main.

-Je… merci.

-_De rien. Fallait au moins que je te dise ça. Comme un vrai père…_

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

-_Hé. Surtout défends tes gosses bec et ongle._

-Je peux te garantir que ça sera le cas.

-_OK. Sur ce… adieu gamine._

-Ouais. Adieu.

Puis elle raccrocha. Ikuto resta silencieux, sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais un large sourire se dessina bientôt sur son visage. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui et sourit en lui disant de reprendre la route. Ce qu'il fit.

Elle ne reçu jamais de coup de téléphone de sa mère, et son père n'appela plus jamais. Elle ignorait s'ils allaient bien ou non, mais elle n'était pas assez curieuse pour se renseigner, la rancœur était trop importante. Ikuto et elle s'installèrent donc dans leur appartement et continuèrent leurs études, sans plus jamais parler de cette histoire.

Amu ne voulait de toute façon plus entendre parler de la tragédie de son adolescence. Pour vivre pleinement sa vie de femme, avec un homme qui l'aimait sincèrement.

* * *

**Fin pourrie, très pourrie même, désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux.**

**Bien entendu, les parents dans cette fic ne sont pas les vrais d'Amu, ça va de soit, faut pas pousser quand même^^  
**


End file.
